


De balas, mentiras y libros

by Metuka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 49,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: El chico de la cicatriz le suplicó que llamase a su madre y que le dijese que no había sufrido. No sería el único en mentir: a Rey no le quedó más remedio que hacerse pasar por su novia para que le permitieran pasar a la UCI.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No es exactamente un crossover con _Mientras dormías_ , pero me gusta pensar en esta historia así. Es mi primer fic Reylo y según escribo estas líneas ya está terminado. Lo iré subiendo poco a poco, pero no lo voy a modificar. Si hay alguien ahí, gracias por leer.

Aguzó el oído, le había parecido volver a oír pasos. Aguantó la respiración unos segundos, descartó la amenaza y volvió a relajarse todo lo que la situación lo permitía. Continuaban solos bajo la luz mortecina de las pocas bombillas del camerino que no habían sucumbido a los sucesivos tiroteos. Solos los dos, acompañados por los cuerpos de los asaltantes que habían podido derrotar tanto rato antes que a Rey se le antojaban horas. Quizá hubiera transcurrido tanto tiempo, después de todo. No estaba segura. La única certeza que tenía era que Ben no aguantaría mucho más.

Se había fijado en él en la sala principal: alto, moreno, brazos musculados… Cómo le estorbaba para ver el escenario. Poco a poco se había ido adelantado hasta tenerlo justo al lado. Entonces le había visto la cicatriz, una línea fina y larga que le comenzaba en mitad de la frente y le descendía por todo el lateral derecho del rostro hasta perderse más abajo de lo que el cuello de su camiseta mostraba. Le confería un aire de tipo duro que había hecho que la imaginación de Rey volara. ¿Sería un expresidiario?, ¿la víctima de un atraco violento? No, no le había parecido víctima de nada. Un hombre tan grande no sería la presa preferida de unos ladrones.

Precisamente el tamaño de Ben la había salvado cuando todavía no conocía su nombre. Rebobinando mentalmente, ella también los había percibido un instante antes de que abrieran fuego. Varios encapuchados entrando por los laterales. Él había sido todavía más rápido. En la fracción de segundo previa a las primeras detonaciones, lo había visto abalanzarse sobre ella a modo de escudo. Su protección había durado el tiempo justo para resguardarla de la primera oleada de balas, durante la cual la había ayudado a voltearse y habían reptado juntos hasta uno de los camerinos para los artistas. Desde entonces habían intentado matarlos ya dos veces, pero habían formado un tándem feroz que había repelido ambos ataques y amasado un pequeño arsenal. Nunca había creído que las clases de _kick boxing_ fueran a tener una aplicación práctica, pero había sabido defenderse bastante bien y de momento se hallaba indemne salvo por algunos arañazos y contusiones.

No podía decirse lo mismo de Ben. Al llegar al camerino ya había recibido su primer balazo, una herida fea en la espalda sin orificio de salida que no parecía haberle restado un ápice de fortaleza física. Únicamente tras las dos refriegas, en las que había prestado más atención al bienestar de Rey que al suyo propio, su debilidad había comenzado a hacerse notar. Su cuerpo llevaba dos proyectiles más incrustados, uno en el hombro, el otro en el vientre. En los últimos minutos, su respiración se había vuelto más trabajosa, una especie de gorgoteo semejante al que había imaginado que haría Darth Vader por mucho que las películas contaran otra historia. Todavía agarraba con firmeza una pistola, pero Rey se preguntó si seguiría consciente.

—Eh, Ben —lo llamó tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

—¿Hmmm?

—No te duermas.

Ben sacudió la cabeza. Llevaba la frente perlada de sudor y a ratos tiritaba como si tuviese frío. Rey se fue a sentar junto a él, que se había apoyado en una pared rato antes, y le echó la chaqueta por encima. Una friolera profesional como ella jamás prescindía de su rebeca por lo que pudiera pasar. Ben entreabrió los ojos un momento y los volvió a cerrar.

—Venga, cuéntame algo. O, mejor, te lo cuento yo. Tú no gastes energía, pero quédate despierto, ¿eh? No te duermas.

—Hm.

—Lo tomaré como un sí. Me llamo Rey, eso ya te lo he dicho. Soy restauradora. Acabo de terminar Bellas Artes y trabajo de becaria en una casa de subastas, aunque a mí lo que me gustaría es ser escultora, hacer cosas con chatarra y materiales reciclados, pero… —Hizo una pausa, no le quedaba claro que la estuviese siguiendo ni que fuera a mantenerse espabilado si continuaba. Le dio un toquecito en el costado al que Ben respondió con un gemido—. Es igual. No soy de aquí, nací en Jakku, que está en Arizona, pero me encanta Nueva York, ¿y a ti?, ¿eres de aquí?

—Sí… de Gotham City.

Se echó a toser. Rey le limpió la boca y la barbilla de sangre. Si la ayuda no llegaba pronto, Ben formaría parte del listado de víctimas. Consideró la posibilidad de volver a llamar a emergencias, pero la descartó. Ya sabían más que de sobra que había una matanza en curso y todavía no se habían dignado aparecer por allí. Como para volver a confiar en las fuerzas del orden.

—Y, eh, bueno, ¿qué te gusta hacer? —inquirió por no proseguir con el fatalismo—. Venir a conciertos de Tongue-tied no creo que te vuelva a hacer gracia, ¿no? Eso considerando que sigan vivos. Pero bueno, ¿te gusta leer? A mí me encanta. Estoy enganchada a Kylo Ren, mi compañera de piso dice que estoy siempre con lo mismo, pero es que me parece un genio y es muy injusto que hablen de los millones de copias que vende como si fuera algo malo. No lo digo solo por la saga Star Wars, ha hecho cosas buenísimas, no sé si mejores, pero increíbles.

—Kylo Ren… Vaya.

—¿Has leído algo suyo?, ¿te gusta?

Ben asintió, no sabía si por la primera pregunta o la segunda y se dijo que era lo de menos. Lo importante era mantenerlo con vida y para eso lo mejor era que permaneciera consciente. De nuevo le dio la tos, de nuevo Rey lo limpió y en esta ocasión lo notó mover el brazo bajo la chaqueta, lo cual la puso alerta. ¿Habría vuelto a sentir algo que ella todavía no? Falsa alarma, estaba sacando un móvil cuya pantalla pringó de sangre.

—¿Puedes hacer algo por mí?

—Claro que sí, Ben. —Le retiró unos mechones de la frente—. Lo que sea. Dime qué necesitas.

—Me llamo Ben Solo. Mi madre… —Se detuvo a tomar aire. Manipular el teléfono y hablar sin desmayarse debía de ser demasiado trabajoso a aquellas alturas—. Mi madre se llama Leia. Te doy su número para que, cuando esto termine…

—No, Ben...

—No, escucha…

—Ben…

—¡Por favor! —Ray se mordió la lengua por no continuar con sus protestas aunque no quisiese oírselo. Si ni él confiaba en sobrevivir, ella también perdería la esperanza—. Por favor. Mi madre, Leia… Tienes que llamarla. Dile… dile que la quiero. Que siento no haberle cogido el teléfono… Y dile… que lo de granja no fue su culpa.

—De acuerdo, pero se lo vas a poder decir tú y… ¿y por qué no la llamas ahora? Hablando bajo no nos oirán.

—No. Se va a preocupar. Es mejor que… Dile también que no sufrí, que fue rápido y no sentí dolor.

—Está bien. —Una mentira piadosa no le haría daño, le parecía bien faltar a la verdad—. ¿Te duele mucho? No sé qué…

—Ya no. Es lo bueno de morirse.

—¡No digas eso!

—Es lo que es, me queda poco.

Ben estaba chocado y lento. Le costaba manejar su móvil, pero consiguió enviarle el contacto de su madre. Habría sido más fácil dictárselo, pero insistió en pasárselo de esa manera para que no hubiese errores de transcripción. Le hizo jurar de nuevo a Rey que telefonearía a su madre y hasta él se puso alerta al escuchar el estruendo del pasillo. Para protegerlo, Rey lo arrastró con rapidez detrás de un mueble. La adrenalina que le fluía por las venas hacía que lo encontrase incluso ligero, cualquier otro día no habría sido capaz de desplazarlo ni un centímetro. Ben se dejó hacer y la miró con decisión mientras amartillaba la pistola. Incluso en su estado se encontraba dispuesto a cuidar de ella. Rey también preparó su arma y se quedó junto a él, lista para defenderse una vez más.

Los tipos que reventaron la puerta también iban de oscuro, pero no eran del mismo comando de antes. Estos llevaban antibalas con tres letras amarillas: FBI. Le gritaron una infinidad de cosas que la aturdieron y que hicieron que dudase si soltar la pistola tal y como le ordenaban o emprenderla a tiros con todos. Solo obedeció cuando uno de ellos, un afroamericano de pelo entrecano y alborotado, le aseguró con voz suave que estaba a salvo y la animó a dejar caer aquel pedazo de metal. De inmediato, recordó que no estaba sola:

—Ben… ¡Ayudad a Ben, por favor! Estábamos juntos, se tiró encima de mí y… Tiene tres balazos. Por favor, ayudadlo. Por favor, por favor, yo estoy bien.

Otro de los agentes se inclinó sobre Ben. Rey suplicó que hubiera aguantado. No podía rendirse en el último momento, debía resistir, ser él mismo quien hablara con la señora Solo. Contuvo el aliento mientras le tomaban el pulso y las piernas le flojearon cuando escuchó que el corazón le latía. Había ambulancias fuera para los casos más urgentes, le aseguraron a Rey.

—No te preocupes, enseguida se llevarán a tu novio. Se pondrá bien, ya lo verás.

Solo que no era su novio, pero no pensaba decirlo. Necesitaba saber que Ben se recuperaría y la mejor forma era que la dejaran estar con él.


	2. Chapter 2

No querían permitir a Rey acompañar a Ben en la ambulancia, tuvo que interceder el tipo del FBI, el tal Saw Gerrera. El trayecto a urgencias había sido tan breve como intenso, con un Ben que se ahogaba en su propia sangre y cuyo pulso habían tenido que regularizar con un golpe de desfibrilador. En directo y a centímetros parecía más falso que en televisión, pero había servido para que los latidos de Ben se normalizasen lo suficiente para llegar al hospital. Una vez allí, los habían separado y habían insistido en revisarla. Rey se sentía bien, no sangraba. Eran solo unos cuantos golpes o eso había creído. Resultó que una bala le había rozado un brazo. La herida era superficial, solo requirió unos cuantos puntos de sutura, pero bastó para que se echase a temblar. El apósito que la cubría era un recordatorio blanco de lo que habían pasado. Y no tenía su chaqueta para esconderlo.

Salió de la zona para pacientes y preguntó por Ben. En la ambulancia se le habían caído el móvil, las llaves y la cartera y se los habían entregado a ella. Ya les había mentido a los federales, ¿por qué no al personal médico? Se negaban a facilitarle información, ni siquiera argumentando que era la novia accedían contarle nada. De nuevo, el adalid de la placa la ayudó a lograr su objetivo y la acompañó a la zona de quirófanos. En la sala de espera hablarían, la declaración de Rey le interesaba. Dudaba que nada de lo que pudiera contarle fuese a servir de nada, pero accedió a relatarle lo que había visto, oído y sentido durante ese rato agónico. Tres horas, le dijo Gerrera. Los cuerpos de élite habían tardado en irrumpir ciento ochenta minutos desde la primera llamada a emergencias. Para entonces ya había decenas de fallecidos sin contar con los atacantes que ella y Ben habían neutralizado. Al hablarle de la experiencia al agente Gerrera, se sorprendía de lo firme que le sonaba la voz y a la vez se oía a sí misma como si fuera una tercera persona, igual que si un ente desconocido hubiera tomado el control de su cuerpo y su aparato fonador y se encargara de transmitir lo sucedido sin que Rey participara conscientemente.

—A Ben le han disparado por protegerme. Estaba muy pendiente de mí, arriesgó mucho para salvarme y por eso lo han herido.

—No es culpa tuya, sino de quienes intentaron haceros daño. Habéis hecho lo que hacía falta para sobrevivir y Ben ha tenido menos suerte que tú, pero se pondrá, bien, ya lo verás.

Su sonrisa pretendería reconfortarla, pero no lograba alcanzarla con su calidez. Se encogió en posición fetal con los pies sobre el asiento. Estaba llena de sangre de Ben. Hasta el último instante, cuando debía de estar al borde de la inconsciencia, había empuñado su arma por ella. Apretó las mandíbulas, llevaba sin llorar delante de un extraño desde la infancia y no iba a romper la racha. Sin embargo, su debilidad era evidente si Gerrera le palmeaba la espalda como hizo. Rey se retiró con rapidez, que no la tocase. Gerrera se disculpó. Si no tenía más preguntas, lo mejor sería que se fuera.

—Tranquila, Rey, todo saldrá bien, ya verás.

—No prometa cosas que no puede cumplir, agente Gerrera.

—Saw, llámame Saw. Como las películas de terror —soltó por las buenas, debía de haber oído el comentario mil veces y se adelantaba—. El creador me hizo una jugarreta bien grande y mis padres también. ¿Y los tuyos? ¿Hay alguien a quien quieras llamar? Deberías contarle a tu familia que estás bien.

Familia. Bonita palabra. Pensó en responderle una de sus evasivas habituales cuando una voz le resonó en la cabeza: “Me llamo Ben Solo. Mi madre se llama Leia”. Le debía un telefonazo a la señora Solo, pero no contactaría con ella con aquel fisgón delante. Tenía que buscar la forma de despacharlo. Insistía en el tema de la familia y Rey le aseguró que se encargaría aunque omitió el hecho de que no había padres que se fueran a inquietar por ella. Gerrera lo dejó estar, a Rey le daba la impresión de que buscaba una excusa para quedarse. No necesitaba niñeras, no se desmoronaría en un mar de lágrimas sabiendo que los cirujanos trabajaban en el cuerpo de Ben a unas pocas puertas de distancia. Y si era demasiado tarde, si ya no había nada que hacer, aguantaría el duelo ella sola. Por suerte, antes de que el silencio se volviera demasiado incómodo, el teléfono de Gerrera comenzó a sonar. Quien fuera lo reclamaba. Rey ni siquiera fingió que le apenaba su marcha. Se despidió de él, tomó con desgana la tarjeta que le tendía, aguardó unos minutos para asegurarse de que no regresaría y sacó el móvil. En su pantalla estaba la conversación de solo una intervención en que un número no memorizado en la agenda le enviaba otro. Guardó ambos, seleccionó el de Leia Solo y escogió la opción de llamar.

Leia saludó en tono seco de temerse que la importunara un vendedor o un timador en un país exótico vistas las horas que eran. Rey tragó saliva, se presentó y le relató como pudo todo lo que había sucedido, que Ben estaba a su lado y que le había pedido que la telefonease.

—Ya. —Leia no parecía tragárselo.

—Le juro que es la verdad. No intento estafarla, no quiero dinero, no trato de engañarla ni angustiarla para gastarle una broma. Ben estaba malherido, por eso no ha querido llamar él, no quería preocuparla, pero me ha pedido que la llamara yo. Dice que la quiere, que siente no haberle cogido el teléfono y que lo de la granja (sea lo que sea, porque no me lo contó) no es culpa de usted.

—¿En qué hospital has dicho que está?

Una familia reunida. Rey deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Ben resistiera y pudiera reencontrarse con su madre. Ella debería conformarse con un sucedáneo: le escribió a Rose que estaba bien, aunque dudaba que lo leyera hasta la mañana siguiente, pues su compañera de piso era un lirón. Quien sí se había enterado de las noticias era Finn, que le mandó un mensaje quizá al verla en línea. Lo tranquilizó y se alegró de que no intentase llamar, no le apetecía tener más conversaciones. Solamente quería despertarse en la cama y que fuera todo una pesadilla o, si las fuerzas cósmicas no se lo permitían, que Ben saliese adelante y se repusiera tan rápido como los heridos de ficción, que a los dos días de recibir veinte tiros y dos hachazos salían del hospital por su propio pie sin cicatrices ni secuelas.

Por curiosidad, le abrió la cartera. Benjamin Luke Solo tenía un carné de conducir expedido por el estado de Nueva York y habitaba en una calle de la Gran Manzana que a Rey no le sonaba, lo cual no significaba mucho. Había llegado a la ciudad que nunca duerme para estudiar y ahora esperaba que Organa’s quisiera hacerle un contrato de restauradora a tiempo completo que le permitiera mudarse de vecindario. Abrió la aplicación de mapas, introdujo la dirección de Ben y se sorprendió: vivía nada menos que en Tribeca, una zona no apta para cualquier bolsillo. O tenía un acuerdo especial de alquiler, o residía con mil personas más en un zulo, o le iba bien. En cualquier caso, no fisgonearía más. Guardó el documento en su sitio, cerró la cartera y la metió junto con el móvil ensangrentado de Ben en el bolso. Ella misma estaba cubierta de arriba abajo. Cuando llegara a casa, se daría una ducha con agua tan caliente como su piel pudiera soportar, pero sabía que ni siquiera entonces volvería a sentirse limpia ni a salvo durante una temporada.

Una pareja de mediana edad apareció por la sala. Por su palidez y su gesto de pánico, tenían un ser querido en otro quirófano. Rey los observó, respondió a su saludo musitado con otro y cerró los ojos con fuerza por no gritarles que dejaran de mirarla como si fuera un bicho del zoo. Todavía le parecía verlos moverse. Todos de oscuro, rostros cubiertos, bien organizados. Bala tras bala tras bala. Estaba entera de milagro.

Los recién llegados eran los padres de una tal Laura Jones, lo supo cuando un cirujano de pijama sucio salió a buscarlos. Mentalmente les deseó lo mejor mientras se marchaban a hablar a otra sala y oír el “¡no!” desgarrador de la mujer la dejó de nuevo al borde de las lágrimas. Que nadie saliera a informarla sobre Ben de pronto se le antojaba maravilloso.

—¿Eres Rey?

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró a una mujer menuda de cabello canoso y mirada decidida. Le sonaba vagamente, pero no lograba ubicarla. Asintió y se frotó el rostro. La espera la agotaba.

—La señora Solo, supongo.

—Organa. Mantengo el apellido de soltera, pero llámame Leia.

Leia Organa. Claro, de eso le sonaba. Los Organa no solo eran dueños de la casa de subastas en la que Rey ejercía, sino también de montones de propiedades en Manhattan y a saber de cuántas cosas más. Eran dinero viejo de Gotham, como lo había llamado Ben. Si por parte de madre era un Organa, Rey se preguntó si por parte de padre tendría algo que ver con Han Solo, el celebérrimo actor.

—¿Estás bien? Tienes un aspecto horrible, pero dadas las circunstancias…

—Estoy bien. Su hijo me ha salvado la vida. Tenga —le tendió las pertenencias de Ben—, esto es suyo.

Leia tomó la billetera, la abrió y sacó el permiso de conducir para sorpresa de Rey, quien también lo había examinado antes. Le dio un vistazo rápido, lo guardó y comentó en voz alta que no sabía que Ben estuviera en Manhattan.

—¿Cuánto hace que no hablan?

—Tanta seriedad me va a dar un infarto.

—Lo siento.

—Da igual. —Leia suspiró y se encogió de hombros—. No lo sé. Años. Y aunque te dijera lo del teléfono, la culpa es más mía que suya.

—¿Se llevan… os lleváis mal?

—Es más complicado que eso. Somos una familia interesante y eso no siempre es algo bueno.

Rey asintió, recordaba las palabras de la matriarca de una de tantas casas de acogida por las que había pasado de mano en mano como una moneda falsa. Según la mujer, había un proverbio chino que rezaba “ojalá tengas una vida interesante”. La suya, por el momento, lo era demasiado y parecía que la de Ben también. Su cuerpo fuerte, su voz grave, esa cicatriz en la cara. ¿Se recuperaría?

—Ben es una buena persona. Me ha salvado la vida. Los vio antes que yo, medio segundo, lo justo. Se abalanzó sobre mí, sin él no habría podido… Conseguimos arrastrarnos y encerrarnos en un camerino. Parecía que se encontraba bien, pero le habían dado en la espalda. Y aun así, peleó conmigo. Vinieron dos oleadas más, una vez hasta se inclinó para que pudiera subirme sobre él y atacar mejor aunque debía de dolerle muchísimo. Pero parecía que no se preocupaba por sí mismo, se preocupaba por mí. Por eso está herido. Si no hubiera intentado salvarme… No quiero pensarlo.

—Tiene un corazón de oro, igual que su padre. Los dos se esfuerzan por esconderlo, ojalá supiera por qué, pero los dos tienen muchas virtudes en común. —Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza antes de volver la vista a Rey—. Mi hijo y tú, ¿lleváis mucho saliendo?

—Pues… No, nos estamos conociendo.

Antes de que Leia pudiera indagar más y descubriese su mentira burda y fortuita, otro empijamado apareció preguntando por la familia de Benjamin Solo. Ambas mujeres se levantaron como resortes y lo acompañaron a una sala menor tras las puertas batientes. En los escasos segundos que pasaron hasta que les comunicaron las noticias, Rey habría jurado que el suelo se tambaleaba bajo sus pies.


	3. Chapter 3

Bien entrado el pectoral. Ahí era donde terminaba la cicatriz de Ben que tanto costaba ver entre vendajes, tubos y cables. Durante casi todo su recorrido era una línea recta. Solo al final, una vez en el pecho, describía un arco de radio abierto, como si el golpe inicial lo hubiese agarrado desprevenido y solamente hubiera logrado revolverse y apartarse en ese momento. Que su ojo derecho se hubiera salvado parecía un milagro, pero Rey había podido constatar en la refriega que funcionaba sin problemas. De lo contrario, su final habría sido todavía peor.

Ben había resistido a la intervención. La pérdida de sangre que había experimentado era tal que su cuerpo había estado al borde del colapso absoluto, pero le habían suministrado los fluidos y medicamentos necesarios para que aguantase mientras le extraían los proyectiles. Dos de ellos habían acabado hundidos en tejido blando y no habían causado más daños que el boquete que habían dejado a su paso. El último se había instalado en su pulmón, tan cerca del corazón que a punto había estado de matarlo y que había resultado complicado de sacar. Ahora que ya estaba libre de plomo, lo mantenían fuertemente sedado, enchufado a una máquina para respirar y hasta las cejas de fármacos para que permaneciera estable y evitar que las heridas se infectasen.

No les permitieron pasar a su habitación, se encontraba demasiado delicado y las siguientes horas eran cruciales para su supervivencia, por lo que el personal médico no se arriesgaría a que patógenos externos atacaran a Ben. Deberían contentarse con observarlo a través de un cristal. La distancia y el vidrio lo hacían parecer un maniquí, una simple pieza de atrezo de un drama médico televisivo. Rey sintió ganas de cruzar la puerta para asegurarse de que era él, el chico de la cara marcada que había puesto en peligro su integridad física por salvarla.

—Qué fuerte está —observó Leia en voz alta.

—¿No siempre ha sido así?

—Siempre ha sido alto para su edad, pero desde pequeño era como un fideo. La última vez que lo vi estaba tan distinto, con ese bigote y esa perilla como para parecer mayor aunque seguía teniendo cara de crío… —Respiró hondo. Sus ojos vidriosos daban la impresión de estar a punto de derramar las primeras lágrimas aunque su voz continuaba sonando serena—. Casi no lo reconozco, pero parece que se ha puesto muy guapo. Debe de atiborrarse de proteínas.

—Sí, es imponente. Está fortísimo. Y todavía tiene cara de crío. La primera vez que lo vi, pensé que era más joven.

Aunque técnicamente aquello no era mentira, una parte de sí se sentía mal por verbalizarlo de esa manera que inducía a error. Si sabía cuántos años tenía Ben era porque había hurgado entre sus cosas sin permiso y nunca antes de aquella noche lo había visto. De lo contrario, habría recordado ese físico y esa marca única que, a ojos de Rey, solo lo volvía más interesante. Pensó en sincerarse con Leia, pero temía las consecuencias. La situación era complicada, le daba miedo que creyese que se había burlado de ella cuando lo único que Rey buscaba era mantenerse al tanto del estado de salud de aquel desconocido que tanto se había arriesgado por ella.

—¿Crees en el destino? —le preguntó Leia de pronto.

—Creo que todo pasa por un motivo. Quizá esta es la forma de que retoméis la relación con Ben.

—Pues vaya una forma.

Extendió la mano sobre el cristal como si pretendiera transmitir su tacto por el espacio y enviarle una caricia invisible a su hijo. Eran ambos tan afortunados y, en cambio, rechazaban un tesoro tan valioso como tenerse el uno al otro. No sería su guerra, pero se prometió que pelearía para que se reencontraran y forjasen vínculos irrompibles. Eran buenas personas, merecían poder estar juntos.

Apenas habían observado a Ben unos minutos cuando vinieron a pedirles que se marcharan. Aquel no era el horario de visitas y solo les habían permitido contemplar a Ben dada la excepcional situación. Miró la hora. Su Flik Flak sería infantil, pero era el primer regalo de Navidad enteramente suyo, solo para ella, porque ya era una niña grande y sabía leer el secreto que le contaban las dos agujas. Desde aquel momento se convirtió en su posesión más preciada, le daba igual que la gente la observase con extrañeza al notarlo en torno a su muñeca. Era tarde, eso le contaban el chico y la chica que marcaban las horas y minutos. O pronto. Tarde, pronto… Lo que fuera. Debía comer o algo así. Y darse una ducha. Calculó cuánto tardaría en ir y volver desde su hogar y le pareció que tendría tiempo para todo antes de regresar durante el horario oficial. Salieron de la UCI la una junto a la otra, Rey observó a Leia y decidió hacer otra temeridad ligeramente menos salvaje que hacerse pasar por la pareja de Ben:

—Me gustaría mantener el contacto contigo, si no te importa. El lunes tengo que volver al trabajo y me gustaría saber cómo está Ben, no sé si voy a poder venir todas las tardes.

—Por supuesto, me parece sensato.

—Sé que antes, cuando esperábamos para verlo, te he dicho que soy becaria en Organa’s y puede que pienses que me intento aprovechar de ti y que pretendo conseguir algo, sobre todo sabiendo lo de Ben y…

—Te he dicho que me parece sensato —la tranquilizó con voz suave—. Me has llamado Leia Solo cuando he llegado, no sabías quién era. Además, que quede entre nosotras, pero por ese camino no conseguirías nada. ¿Tienes cómo volver a casa?

—Transporte público.

—Apestas a sangre seca y te va a mirar todo el mundo. Ya sé que siempre hay gente que da el espectáculo, pero no tienes por qué ser uno de ellos. Deja que te acerque.

—Bueno… Vivo en Melrose —confesó en un murmullo. Leia arrugó el ceño, como si dudase haberla oído mal.

—Eso está en el Bronx, ¿no? —Rey asintió—. A estas horas calculo que tardaremos una media hora como poco, más si vives hacia el norte.

Leia tenía un cochecito eléctrico perfecto para el tráfico imposible de Manhattan. Rey continuaba sintiéndose avergonzada por vivir en un vecindario poco recomendable, pero la señora Organa había metido la dirección en el navegador de a bordo sin un solo comentario aunque debía de parecerle un lugar infecto si había crecido en el oropel del Upper East Side o alguna otra zona rica de la ciudad. Iban avanzando en silencio lo que el mar de vehículos les permitía cuando un alarido hizo a Rey dar un respingo. Antes de que llegara a procesarlo, varias notas agudas siguieron. Leia debía de tener el tema de la escena de la ducha de  _ Psicosis _ con aullido de pánico incluido como tono. Solo que no era ella a juzgar por la mirada que le echó.

—No es el mío.

—Debe de ser el de Ben. Abre el bolso y mira de quién se trata.

En efecto, era el terminal de Ben el que sonaba. Sin embargo, Rey no logró descubrir quién era el interlocutor, solamente que se trataba de alguien a quien Ben no tenía en muy alta estima en vista de que lo había agendado como “Gilipollas Insufrible” y le había adjudicado una fotografía de Salacious B. Crumb, el mono-lagarto kowakiano que Kylo Ren había imaginado como mascota del malvado Jabba el Hutt. Aprovechando un semáforo en rojo, se lo mostró a Leia, quien rio por lo bajo.

—Que no se diga que mi hijo no tiene sentido del humor.

Tenía sentido del humor y era mucho más fan de la obra de Kylo Ren de lo que Rey habría esperado. Poca gente se habría tomado la molestia de buscar imágenes de ese personaje repulsivo que apenas aparecía en las películas aunque en las novelas tuviera un papel algo más relevante. Cuando se recuperara lo suficiente para hablar, Ben y ella tendrían al menos un tema de conversación alejado del trauma que había hecho confluir sus caminos.

Leia insistió en dejarla en la puerta misma de su edificio. Rey se lo agradeció, ahora que las fortalezas física y mental no eran necesarias, comenzaba a notar el cansancio golpeándola como una maza. Se despidió de ella, le dio las gracias por el viaje y arrastró los pies hasta su pequeño apartamento de dos habitaciones en la planta baja. Rose había decidido marcharse en uno de sus fines de semana de desconexión, como ella los llamaba. Se le notaba que era de un pueblecito de Ohio, cada cierto tiempo la ciudad la saturaba y huía a perderse por el norte del estado. Esta vez ni siquiera se había llevado el teléfono, que descansaba sobre la mesa del comedor junto con una nota en la que explicaba a Rey que regresaría el domingo a última hora o el lunes a primera y deseaba que se divirtiera en el concierto.

—Ha sido inolvidable —masculló.

Parecía que la sangre seca no desaparecía. Daba la impresión de que, cuanto más se mojaba y frotaba, más veía deslizarse por el sumidero. Encima ni siquiera podía lavarse a gusto, debía procurar que su herida del brazo se mantuviese seca. Viendo el líquido cárdeno desaparecer, lo que reaparecía era el asalto. Tongue-tied. El extraño alto y apuesto. Figuras oscuras. Se le tiraba encima. Tiros. Cuántos tiros. Reptar. Esconderse. Dos batallas. Asaltantes muertos. Tres heridas de bala. Me llamo Ben Solo. Mi madre se llama Leia. Dile que la quiero.

Calmar el llanto le costó tanto que habría jurado que lloró durante horas. Se secó con la toalla sin ganas, miró la pila de ropa sucia y se preguntó qué hacer con ella. No sentía ningunas ganas de conservarla, le parecía tóxica, pero tampoco quería desprenderse de las prendas, ni siquiera meterlas en esa lavadora-secadora que los de la inmobiliaria le habían vendido como una maravilla para convencerla de que el alquiler aquel apartamento merecía unos dólares extra. Leia tenía razón, las prendas apestaban. No podía dejarlas en ese estado. Cogiéndolas de forma que las tocaba lo mínimo posible, las echó a lavar con una dosis doble de antimanchas y llenó el tambor con más colada, no estaba como para malgastar agua. Dejaría toda la ropa como nueva. Cuando se la volviera a poner no le echaría el gafe, pues la mala suerte no existía y sin duda hasta de una experiencia tan horrible como aquella lograría sacar algo bueno echando la vista atrás aunque fuese pasado mucho tiempo. Por lo pronto, Ben iba a reunirse con su familia y Rey se aseguraría de que hicieran las paces y enterraran esas rencillas que parecían tener.


	4. Chapter 4

Por la tarde, Ben continuaba en el mismo estado. Había transcurrido demasiado poco tiempo como para notar diferencias sustanciales y el equipo médico no las esperaba hasta unos días más tarde. Mientras tanto, la estabilidad era el mejor pronóstico al que aspiraban. Leia la acercó de nuevo a su casa pese a que le insistió en que no era necesario, Rey se lo agradeció y el resto de la tarde y la noche los pasó dormitando pesadillas.

El domingo por la mañana, el teléfono la despertó de la enésima reconstrucción de lo vivido. Era Finn, que se ofrecía a acercarse por el barrio y sacarla a tomar un café para charlar. Por suerte para Rey, sabía cuándo dejarle su espacio, comprendió su negativa y no presionó para obligarla. Hablar no serviría de nada, ya lo había probado otras veces. Toda esa gente tan agradable de Servicios Sociales lo vendía como la panacea universal cuando no era más que un parche inútil. No gastaría más saliva, la limpieza sería su terapia hasta que llegase la hora de acudir al hospital y evitaría las noticias en todo momento. No necesitaba a opinadores de todo y expertos en nada hablando de lo que ella había experimentado en primera persona.

Han Solo siempre le había parecido un hombre especial. Desde pequeña había seguido sus películas medio enamorada de su sonrisa pícara pero cálida. Era tan guapo, con esos brazos fuertes y esas manos grandes y tiernas. Cómo debían de ser sus abrazos. Como padre sería fantástico. Más de una noche había soñado que aparecía en su casa de turno para decirle que se la llevaba, que viviría en su hogar, con su mujer y sus hijos. Jamás habría imaginado que años más tarde, en la UCI de un hospital de Nueva York, lo tendría ante sí mientras ambos observaban a su único vástago a través de una cristalera.

Han la había oído llegar, pues dejó su expresión taciturna para volverse y adoptar su gesto cordial de estrella de la gran pantalla en la presentación de su nueva película. Era tan bueno que se la habría colado de no ser porque Rey sabía que era imposible que se encontrara contento con Ben debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte a escasos metros.

—Tú debes de ser Rey —la saludó. Ella asintió.

—Encantada, señor Solo, soy…

—Han, por favor. Si la gente que me ve por la calle me llama por mi nombre, tú no vas a ser menos. ¿Cómo estás? Leia me dijo que a ti también te habían herido.

Rey le dio una ojeada a la gasa del brazo. Comparar esa minucia con las lesiones de Ben le parecía un insulto. Lo miró y lo encontró mejor que hacía veinticuatro horas. Continuaba muy pálido, pero su piel ya no tenía el tono de un cirio. Al colocarlo en la cama, le habían dejado los mechones demasiado por delante de la cara para el gusto de Rey. Le apetecía entrar, enganchárselos detrás de las orejas y dejarle un beso en la frente antes de susurrarle que aguantara y regresar corriendo al exterior antes de que le echaran la bronca. Si no lo hacía era más por protegerlo de patógenos que por el miedo a que le prohibiesen volver al día siguiente.

—Estoy bien —replicó sin muchas ganas.

—¿Has dormido algo?

—Lo he intentado. ¿Cómo está Ben?, ¿te han dicho algo nuevo?

—Poca cosa y todo en clave, ya sabes cómo es, que parece que hablan en otro idioma. He entendido algo de que se está manteniendo muy bien, sin dar ni un susto, y parece que oxigena un poco mejor, pero todavía no está ni de lejos en condiciones de que le quiten eso que tiene en la garganta.

Era fuerte, se lo había demostrado durante el ataque. La herida más grave había sido la primera y a pesar de ello Ben se había mantenido lo bastante entero como para pelear junto a Rey. Si estaban vivos era gracias a la resistencia de Ben, que continuaba demostrando que era un superviviente. Echó un vistazo a Han, que volvía a contemplar el cuerpo yaciente de su hijo mientras pugnaba por no desmoronarse. Sus hombres caídos, su ceño ligeramente fruncido, los labios prietos. Hasta la última célula de su ser gritaba cuándo quería a su niño y cómo deseaba que se recuperara. Si había tanto amor en él y en Leia y si Ben se había acordado al menos de ella cuando creía que llegaba su hora, ¿qué les había ocurrido para que llevaran años sin contacto?

—Más vale que lo tengan bien dormido. No sabes el odio que les tiene a los chupetes. —Rey levantó las cejas, curiosa—. Desde que era un recién nacido de horas se volvía loco si le poníamos uno. Al principio no lo entendíamos, normal, solo sabíamos que lloraba como si lo estuvieran matando y no entendíamos por qué. Parecía mentira que siendo una cosa tan enana pudiera hacer tanto ruido. Nos costó un par de semanas, pero al final lo pillamos. Como esté medianamente consciente, tiene que estar que se tira de los pelos.

—Me hizo prometer que diría que no había sufrido —recordó Rey en voz alta.

—Pero no fue así.

—No —la voz se le quebraba por momentos—. La policía tardó tres horas en entrar, tres horas. Ben estuvo desangrándose todo ese tiempo y ni siquiera pudo hacerlo en paz porque quería protegerme.

—Es un buen chico. No sé si os ha dado tiempo a tener vuestra primera discusión. —Han le puso la mano en el hombro y Rey sacudió la cabeza—. Pues te advierto que tiene un genio de mil demonios, es una versión corregida y aumentada del de su madre. Cuando se enfade, prepárate, porque es como un huracán, pero aun así es un chico increíble. Lo va a seguir siendo, Rey, y seguro que quiere que tú sigas a su lado.

Para seguir tendría que estar ya antes y no era el caso. Ojos húmedos, miró a Han, quien continuaba con su toque paternal y también se veía a punto de rendirse a la llantina. Cuántas noches se la había llevado en sueños a un lugar seguro. Rey lo abrazaba y lloraba de gratitud. En esta ocasión, las lágrimas fueron compartidas y llegaron por otro motivo. Cuando cesaron, se sentía más tranquila.

—Gracias por tratarme así. Tanto Leia como tú deberíais odiarme y en cambio…

—Eh, eh, ¿cómo que odiarte? ¿Disparaste tú a Ben?

—No, pero…

—No dejas de decir que está así por tu culpa, pero, ¿no te has parado a pensar que, si no hubieras estado ahí para defenderos los dos juntos, quizá Ben estaría muerto?

No, ni lo había pensado ni era cierto. Desde el primer segundo, Ben había mirado más por la integridad de Rey que por la suya propia. Quién sabía si no podría haberse puesto a salvo en lugar de quedarse por ella. Moverse en solitario era más sencillo que tener que depender de otra persona, le daba igual que Han no lo entendiera cuando trató de planteárselo en voz alta. Volvió a agradecerle su preocupación y Han le preguntó si había algo que pudiera hacer por ella.

—Lo que acabas de vivir es algo horrible. Para cualquier cosa que necesites, nos tienes aquí. Y no hablo solo de llevarte a casa, eso dalo por hecho.

—Hay algo… Te va a sonar raro, pero, ¿podrías llevarme a ver la casa de Ben?

—Vaya —le mostró su sonrisa de seductor ante las cámaras—, todavía no te ha llevado a su guarida. Si es que mi chico es un caballero, ha salido a su padre.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los invitaran a marcharse. Rey se preguntaba qué clase de vehículo tendría Han y descubrió que se trataba de una moto de gran cilindrada para la que poseía dos cascos aunque hubiera acudido sin compañía. Por alguna razón, a Rey le daba la impresión de que Leia y él llevaban vidas muy independientes. Según Wikipedia, continuaban casados, pero cualquiera sabía. Se colocó el casco, se subió como pudo omitiendo que aquel sería su primer paseo en ese medio de transporte y se encontró con la cara de circunstancias de Han.

—Es triste que tenga que preguntar esto, pero, ¿sabes dónde vive mi hijo?

En una zona muy bien comunicada. Desde su vivienda en Tribeca, Ben tenía a un paso el túnel de Holland y las vías que circundaban el exterior de Manhattan. La comisaría también se encontraba muy próxima y contaba con múltiples opciones de transporte público a su alrededor. La calle en cuya esquina se ubicaba su bloque era residencial, sin apenas negocios, y se veía razonablemente tranquila para tratarse del corazón de la Gran Manzana. El edificio donde Ben había establecido su hogar parecía muy nuevo, quizá reformado a partir de uno anterior. Contaba con cinco alturas de piedra gris y paneles de vidrio espejado de rascacielos para ver sin ser visto unidos entre sí por juntas metálicas en un tono marrón óxido que combinaba con el de los accesos y el de algunas planchas de metal de función decorativa. Era una construcción estéticamente agradable. Rey se preguntó en qué piso se encontraría el apartamento de Ben y cómo sería por dentro. Lo imaginaba amplio, con techos altos, pocas paredes y decoración moderna a la par que sobria.

—En esto también tiene buen gusto —afirmó Han, que se había detenido en la acera de enfrente.

—No me lo puedo creer. —Rio con ganas por primera vez desde el concierto—. ¡Han Solo está intentando ligar conmigo!

—Ah, no. Punto número uno, soy un hombre casado. Punto número dos, y mucho más importante, jamás intentaría quitarle la novia a mi hijo.

—Ya… Mucho menos en estas circunstancias.

—Las circunstancias son pasajeras. Verás cómo pronto estará de alta y te traerá a presumir.

—A vosotros también os tiene que invitar.

—Eso va a estar más difícil, pero lo intentaremos. ¿Te gustan las barbacoas? Aquí tienes a un maestro.

—Supongo…

—Y si no, aprenderé a preparar algo vegetariano o vegano. Eso de que no se puede enseñar a un perro viejo nuevos trucos es relativo.

Rey imaginó la escena: loft minimalista casi diáfano con uno o dos dormitorios, cocina de acero gris, campana extractora a plena potencia y olor a hamburguesas y salchichas llenando toda la estancia. Han al mando de la parrilla, ella haciendo una ensalada por darle un barniz saludable a la cena, Leia encargándose de la mesa y Ben abriendo la primera cerveza para ofrecérsela a su padre. Era una estampa tan hogareña que la hizo sentir aún más sola.

—No hace falta —respondió tras salir de su ensoñación—, como de todo.

—Entonces me acompañarás a hacer la compra. No sé si Ben sigue alguna dieta especial ahora, pero de pequeño también se zampaba cualquier cosa que se dejase.

—Será un placer.

—Te tomo la palabra. ¿Te acerco a tu casa?

Por el camino no dejaba de darle vueltas a la conversación. Se había metido en un embrollo cada vez más complicado de desentrañar. Ni conocía las costumbres alimenticias de Ben ni las de ningún otro tipo. Por no saber, ni siquiera tenía claro que le gustasen las mujeres, no era precisamente un tema sobre el que conversar cuando los malos intentaban reventarte la cabeza de un balazo. Debía sincerarse, pero no veía cómo sin perder su acceso a Ben. Todavía no había dilucidado de qué manera cuando Han la dejó ante su puerta, se despidieron y entró. Rose ya había vuelto. Rey se abrazó a ella y, por segunda vez en la jornada, se dejó gobernar por el llanto.


	5. Chapter 5

Sería de malas personas, pero una parte de sí estaba deseando que hubiera algún accidente de poca monta sin heridos, ni siquiera un contusionado, aunque muy aparatoso. Lo que fuera con tal de que la prensa dejara en paz el atentado del viernes. La cifra de muertos se acercaba a los tres dígitos y los heridos se contaban por centenares. Estaba casi intacta de milagro, al menos físicamente. Temía las noches, le revolvían los recuerdos del asalto con otros de la infancia y formaban una mezcolanza asfixiante.

Concentrarse en el trabajo le había supuestos unos esfuerzos tremendos, pero había logrado sacar su tarea adelante razonando que así se evadiría. El martes le ofrecieron un puesto de trabajo de verdad y no dudó en aceptarlo con cierta amargura. Siempre había creído que lo celebraría, pues viviría de lo que había estudiado con un salario más que digno gracias a algunos de los clientes de Organa’s, que pedían retoques para sus posesiones con el fin de aumentar el precio de salida. Sin embargo, ahora dudaba de si Leia habría hecho valer sus influencias. La beca se le habría terminado en cuestión de semanas, la oferta o la despedida eran pasos lógicos. Con todo, no tener claro si la madre de Ben había metido mano le provocaba sentimientos encontrados. Hasta el momento había logrado todo lo que tenía por sí misma y deseaba que siguiera siendo así.

Otra buena noticia era que al fin había podido entrar a la habitación de Ben. Este continuaba intubado y bajo sedación, pero evolucionaba de manera favorable. Rey le había podido colocar el pelo detrás de las orejas y rogado al oído que continuase fuerte y se repusiera. Ya pensaría cómo salir del embrollo más adelante, lo principal era que Ben mejorase lo suficiente como para respirar por sí mismo y que lo despertaran. Si entonces no la quería cerca o se enfadaba porque de un modo absurdo había terminado haciéndose pasar por su pareja, lo entendería y haría mutis por el foro.

El miércoles Finn y ella se encontraron para comer. Su compañero de carrera y más de una fatiga, empleado en la Galería Phasma, se hallaba cerca del trabajo de Rey y le había enviado un mensaje para citarla en una cafetería. Nada más tenerlo cerca, lo abrazó con fuerza. Cómo lo había echado de menos. Habían hablado de acudir juntos al concierto de Tongue-tied, pero Finn se había rajado a última hora. Quién sabía si por eso había salvado la vida. O quizá, estando los dos y Ben, ninguno habría salido herido. No le apetecía mucho conversar sobre ello y esta vez, por desgracia, Finn no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo correr.

—Pero entonces, ese chico y tú…

—Ben.

—Eso. Ben y tú, ¿pudisteis con un comando de atacantes armados? —Rey suspiró y asintió. Le costaba rememorarlo.

—No vinieron todos juntos, fueron dos asaltos distintos. Conseguimos desarmar y… eliminar a los primeros, nos quedamos con sus armas y cuando vinieron los otros un rato después ya estábamos preparados. Ben estaba malherido, de camino al camerino se llevó un tiro en la espalda que le llegó casi al corazón y en la primera refriega le dieron un disparo más en el hombro y otro en el vientre, pero siguió luchando conmigo y… —Apretó los labios, no quería llorar—. Tardaron tres horas en entrar en el auditorio. Ben estaba más muerto que vivo, pero dispuesto a seguir defendiéndome.

—Pero, ¿os conocíais de antes?

—No, pero ahora soy su novia.

Finn no comprendía a qué se refería si le había dicho que Ben se encontraba fuera de combate. Creyó que Rey y él quizá se habrían enrollado en el concierto o que la tensión del tiroteo los habría unido hasta ese punto. Rey tuvo que confesar que no se trataba de ninguna de las dos opciones, sino de un embrollo en que se había ido viendo enredada cada vez más. Ya no había marcha atrás, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que Ben despertase y la echaran de su lado por impostora y mentirosa. Se lo merecía por mucho que no pretendiera nada de Ben ni de sus padres.

—Son gente encantadora, Ben también y en cambio no se hablan desde hace años. Ojalá esto los una, aunque yo ya no voy a estar cerca para verlos.

—Pobres. Igual que Han Solo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Han Solo, el actor. —Rey asintió, cómo no conocerlo—. Lo he visto en un portal de cotilleo mientras te esperaba. Parece ser que su hijo también estaba en el concierto y lo han herido. Decían que estaba muy mal, pero…

—Pásame el enlace ya.

Su amigo le envió el enlace al móvil. Se trataba de una noticia breve que leyó con rapidez porque era casi todo porquería. Lo importante era que hablaban de Luke, el único hijo de Han Solo y “la heredera Leia Organa”, el cual se encontraba hospitalizado tras haber resultado herido en el atentado del viernes. El publicista del señor Solo, contactado por el medio basura que había publicado aquel vómito sensacionalista, se limitaba a confirmar la presencia del vástago de Solo en el concierto y solicitaba intimidad tanto para el matrimonio Solo-Organa como para su retoño, el cual había vivido desde siempre alejado de las cámaras por voluntad propia.

—Pues sí… Esperemos que el tal Luke se ponga bien si es verdad que lo hirieron. No sé, yo no me fiaría mucho de esta gente.

Genial. No solo había mentido a los padres de Ben, sino también a su mejor amigo. Cada vez que abría la boca se arrinconaba un poco más. Se estaba quedando sin espacio muy rápido. Como continuase así, enfadaría cada vez a más gente. Incluso se arriesgaba a perder a las pocas personas en este mundo que de verdad se preocupaban por ella. Se prometió que se sinceraría con todos tan pronto como le fuera posible, pero por el momento le parecía inviable. Debería continuar con la farsa, ahora doble, al menos unos días más.

Al llegar a la planta de Cuidados Intensivos, se encontró con Han y Leia en la puerta. Ambos traían cara de pocos amigos aunque Han la suavizó un poco al verla y Rey creyó entender por qué: debían de creer que era la fuente de la filtración.

—Sé lo de la noticia, por llamarla de alguna manera.

—Odio tener que preguntar, cariño, pero, ¿has tenido algo que ver?

—No, Han. Ten —le tendió el móvil—, te doy el código de desbloqueo. Mira el correo, los mensajes, lo que tú quieras. Igual que si quieres las llamadas de mi fijo, te las saco de internet ahora mismo, o si quieres pedir que investiguen mis cuentas o lo que sea. No tengo nada que esconder. Lo único que quiero es estar cerca de Ben y ver que se cura, nada más.

Leia y Han se miraron, no parecían terminar de tragárselo. Rey insistió en su ofrecimiento de transparencia total salvo porque no era la novia, pero eso no lo sabrían aún. Asimismo, punto a su favor, el ciberpanfleto asqueroso ese hablaba de un tal Luke o algo parecido, no de Ben.

—El segundo nombre de Ben es Luke —afirmó Leia.

—Ah —fingió ignorancia Rey—, no me lo había dicho. Ya os lo he dicho, nos conocemos desde hace muy poco, pero me gustaría seguir conociéndolo. Ben no es un personaje público y yo tampoco quiero serlo. Acabo de firmar un contrato con Organa’s, además. Ni necesito dinero ni lo arriesgaría por cinco segundos de supuesta fama o pasta para un capricho.

Volvieron a mirarse. Tras un segundo eterno de espera, Rey supo que por fin aceptaban su versión, que en este caso coincidía con la verdad. Ambos se disculparon por la suspicacia, Rey aseveró que los comprendía y, como se le había dado muy bien el viaje al hospital, los progenitores de Ben le permitieron pasar con ellos a recibir su parte diario de salud.

Ben evolucionaba de forma constante y muy favorable. Era joven y fuerte, sin enfermedades previas que pudieran dificultar sus avances. Su doctora de tarde hasta se atrevió a afirmar que prácticamente lo consideraba fuera de peligro y que era bastante posible que al día siguiente o dos jornadas más tarde le retiraran el respirador. A Rey le costó no dar saltos, igual que a su familia política que no era tal. No solo se había arrinconado, también se había encariñado muy deprisa. Los echaría de menos cuando tuviera que despedirse de ellos.

Comprendía las palabras de la médica, bajo toda la cacharrería se veía a un Ben con un color mucho más sano, casi de persona normal. Rey realizó su ritual de colocarle el cabello y se atrevió a darle un beso en la frente mientras que mentalmente le decía adiós y se disculpaba por los embustes. No quería nada más que verlo sano. Nada más que eso y, en cambio, pronto le estaría vedado.


	6. Chapter 6

El gran día había llegado. Ben Solo era capaz de respirar por sí mismo, si bien precisaba un suplemento adicional de oxígeno para aliviar la carga de trabajo de su pulmón dañado. Al no hacerle falta la ventilación mecánica, tampoco la sedación, por lo que Ben se encontraba despierto y orientado, aunque lento de reflejos y con tendencia al adormecimiento debido a los fármacos que el personal hospitalario le administraba. Con todo, se hallaba lo bastante lúcido para conversar con su doctora, quien contaba que había una laguna de unos días en la memoria de Ben. No recordaba el atentado, ni siquiera haber adquirido entradas para el evento, mucho menos haberle dicho a su novia que avisase a su madre. Por no acordarse, ni siquiera se acordaba de que no estaba soltero.

—Al principio le ha sorprendido mucho que hubieran venido ustedes aquí —explicó la sanitaria, refiriéndose a Leia y Han— y no tenía muy claro si deseaba verlos. Ha terminado accediendo y no solo eso, sino que nos ha pedido expresamente una cánula nasal en lugar de una mascarilla para así poder hablar. La oxigenación que le proporciona es menor y la intubación le ha dejado la garganta y las cuerdas inflamadas e irritadas. Apenas puede hablar, así que les pido que eviten que lo haga, necesita reposar todo lo que sea posible. Continúa grave, no se dejen engañar por verlo despierto, así que también deben evitar que se altere lo más mínimo.

Antes de dejarlos pasar para ver a Ben, les dio unas últimas pautas: podían permitirle emplear un móvil en modo avión para escribir lo que quisiera comunicarles y darle agua, aunque solo mojándole los labios con una especie de pañitos que había en la habitación a ese efecto. La garganta de Ben se hallaba tan irritada y débil que apenas podía con su propia saliva, por lo que cualquier otro fluido podría atragantársele o terminar aspirado en su tráquea. Han y Leia prometieron que seguirían las órdenes a rajatabla y Rey no fue capaz ni de aceptar con un gesto, sabía que su aventura había llegado a su fin. Su salvador, el hombre que había arriesgado la vida por ella, se daría cuenta enseguida de que no la conocía y la largaría de su habitación, sacaría de la nada esas fuerzas que no tenía y se levantaría para patearle el culo él mismo.

Parecía dormido cuando entraron. Daba gusto verlo sin el respirador amordazándolo y ocultándole media cara y se echaban en falta para bien sus chasquidos y pequeños movimientos al insuflar el aire y vaciarse. Ese tubo horrible sería necesario, pero le había causado estragos más allá de la garganta, el pobre tenía los labios tan cortados que hasta le habían sangrado. Rey se prometió que, si podía, lo comentaría a la salida para que pudieran ponerle remedio. De momento bastante tuvo con aguantar entera al ver que Ben despegaba los párpados y dejaba al descubierto sus iris oscuros. En la expresión serena y decidida de su mirada lo supo: era él, había vuelto y se recuperaría.

—Eh, cariño, ¿cómo estás? —lo saludó Leia en apenas un susurro. Ben la miró serio y no respondió, por lo que su madre le mostró el teléfono—. Está en modo avión. Nos han prohibido hacerte hablar, así nos podrás decir lo que tú quieras.

Ben asintió despacio, respiró hondo y contuvo de mala manera un brote de tos que hizo estremecer a Rey. Sonaba casi como en el camerino, cuando vomitaba sangre y ella se la limpiaba cada vez con mayor desesperación. Han le pidió tranquilidad, debía mantenerse sosegado y su corazón había incrementado un poco el ritmo desde que había abierto los ojos. Haciendo caso omiso de su padre, Ben tomó el teléfono y tecleó algo.

—¿Que qué hacemos aquí? —lo interpretó Leia antes de responder con amor colmándole la voz—. Venir a ver a nuestro hijo. De eso se trata, Ben, estamos aquí por ti.

La pregunta partió el corazón a Rey. Por mucho que estuvieran separados por algún tipo de rencilla, Rey no comprendía que le sorprendiera tanto la presencia de sus padres y que hasta se hubiera planteado si deseaba que lo visitaran. A Rey empezaba a parecerle que las mayores cicatrices de Ben no eran la que le cruzaba de la frente al pecho ni las de los tres balazos. La contestación de su madre no debió de satisfacerlo, pues tecleó algo más que tanto a ella como Han les dolió.

—No, claro que no —dijo Han—. Tú eres lo primero, Ben.

Ben insistió, según parecía, pues sus progenitores profundizaron con una explicación: Leia podía hacerse cargo de sus labores dejando tiempo para visitarlo y Han había logrado que le movieran los ensayos de la obra que preparaba a las mañanas. No solo eso, sino que la representación tendría lugar en la tarde-noche de los viernes y sábados, por lo que nada se interponía entre él y Ben.

—Y en el momento en que alguien me diga que le parece mal, que se busquen a otro —sentenció.

Ben se pasó la lengua por los labios y asintió con la mirada vidriosa. Ahogó un sollozo, se cubrió la cara con las manos y explotó en un llanto desgarrador que ni las caricias ni el arrullo de sus padres lograron calmar. Quizá eran sus gemidos o su corazón, que retomaba su carrera, pero un enfermero entró en la sala. Rey lo fulminó con la mirada. Como pretendiese echar a Han y Leia, ella misma lo expulsaría a empujones. Los padres de Ben tampoco parecían contentos con la irrupción, Leia incluso hizo un gesto de “ya nos encargamos nosotros”, pero el enfermero tenía que demostrar su celo profesional:

—Si no se calma, tendrán ustedes que…

—¡No! ¡No se van!

El bramido de Ben agarró a todos por sorpresa. Para tener el aparato fonador en carne viva había pegado un buen grito. Se revolvió un poco, lo justo para que le permitieran ver al enfermero y la mirada de Ben pareció capaz de partirlo en dos como una espada láser.

—Mis padres y mi novia no se van —insistió ya en un tono más suave y ronco, como de anciano fumador.

—Está bien, pero tendrás que calmarte.

Ben asintió e hizo un saludo militar falso. Tenía genio, ya se lo había advertido Han, pero Rey estaba impresionada. Cuando descubriera la verdad podía esperar un griterío mucho peor dedicado a ella. Ahora, en cambio, lo que le concedía era su atención, la estaba escudriñando con bastante interés. Rey le sonrió, pero se temía el enfado de un segundo a otro. Ben apartó la vista de ella el tiempo justo para teclear y le tendió el móvil. Rey se acercó a leerlo:  _ “¿Cómo te llamas?” _ .

—Rey. Encantada, Ben.

Ben alzó el pulgar y volvió a la pantalla:  _ “No te recuerdo, lo siento” _ .

—No pasa nada. Nos estábamos conociendo, es normal que no sepas quién soy.

_ “¿Estábamos?” _

—Estábamos, estamos. Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

_ “Tú tampoco tienes por qué venir si no quieres”. _

—Claro que quiero. Me da tiempo a venir después del trabajo y ahora que ya estás bien, si quieres tú también, podríamos… retomar las cosas donde las dejamos. O empezar desde el principio.

_ “Empecemos”. _

Acababa de salvar una pelota de partido o al menos una de set. Ben le estaba tendiendo la mano para que se la estrechara. Rey la agarró con fuerza y le besó el dorso. Ya se le habían quitado los morados y la hinchazón de los puñetazos que había repartido. Ojalá los disparos sanasen tan rápido.

—Es uno de los mejores paquetes que he llevado en la moto en mucho tiempo —desveló Han—. El otro día fuimos a tu casa, es bonita.

_ “¿Entrasteis?” _

—No, las llaves las tiene tu madre. Pero es bonita.

_ “¿Tú no has estado, Rey?” _ , inquirió con un ceño fruncido que no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Eh… No. Todavía no he estado en tu casa.

El gesto de Ben tuvo forma de “ah, vaya” sin palabras. Parecía que la versión de Rey se imponía a falta de la otra, conocida como “la verdad”. Prefirió no pensar en el momento en que Ben recuperase la memoria. Esperaba que supiera perdonarla. De momento, se contentaba con servirle el agua que pidió. Humedeció un trapo como le habían ordenado que hiciera, se lo acercó a Ben y este sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

—¿No quieres? —Ben repitió el ademán con más vehemencia—. No te la podemos dar de otro modo, lo siento.

—Has tenido metido un tubo para respirar una semana, cariño —le recordó Leia—. Ten paciencia.

Ben suspiró y asintió. Parecía tan cansado y, a la vez, con tantas ganas de contarles una y mil cosas, que les dio pena que el enfermero aguafiestas regresara. El tiempo de visitas se le había hecho demasiado corto aquella tarde. Prometieron a Ben que volverían al día siguiente, este asintió, se despidió agitando la mano y, por un instante, Rey creyó ver en sus labios un atisbo de sonrisa fugaz.

—Se va a curar —aseguró Leia—. Se le ve en la cara.

—Es un luchador como su madre.

Por la sonrisa que Leia le dedicó a su marido, Rey supo que no solo la relación de Ben con sus padres iba por buen camino. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de la suya.


	7. Chapter 7

Ben agitó la mano para saludar cuando los vio entrar. Su evolución continuaba, pero se le notaba más cansado que la jornada anterior. La vigilia le pasaba factura y una dosis menor de analgésicos significaba que sentía grandes dolores a ratos, pero se había negado a que le suministraran nada más fuerte si implicaba alterar su estado mental. Sus padres se situaron cada uno a un lado de la cama, ya tenían su puesto asignado de manera tácita mientras que Rey nunca sabía bien dónde quedarse. Sonrió con timidez a Ben, quien inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo estás? — le preguntó. Ben levantó el pulgar.

—Puedo hablar —replicó en un susurro rasposo pero que ya empezaba a parecerse a su voz original.

—No fuerces —pidió Leia, tendiéndole el móvil. Ben sacudió la cabeza—. Necesitas reposar la garganta.

—Estoy cansado de reposar todo yo. No me importa tardar un poco más en ponerme bien, tecleando me siento muy estúpido.

—¿Seguro? —Ben asintió—. De acuerdo, pero si empiezas a notarte peor, te callas.

—Sí, mamá. —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Soy adulto. Estar en Cuidados Intensivos no me vuelve inválido ni idiota.

No entendía que Ben contestase de tan mala manera a su madre por una tontería. Dudaba si se trataba solo del choque entre él y sus padres o si reaccionaría de esa manera siempre que algo no fuera de su agrado. Sea como fuere, Leia lo soslayó y pasó a contarle a Ben que se había quedado con sus pertenencias y que, volviendo al tema de los móviles, había mantenido el de Ben encendido y todos los días sin faltar uno, Gilipollas Insufrible lo había llamado, de manera que Leia ya no sabía si debía responder y contarle el estado en que Ben se encontraba. Este hizo un gesto de negación.

—Tratándose de un individuo a quien tienes tanto cariño, quizá sería mejor probar a bloquearlo y borrarlo —sugirió Han. Ben suspiró con cara de circunstancias.

—No puedo, es trabajo.

—Hablando de eso, ¿a qué te…

Antes de que Han finalizase la pregunta, se oyeron gritos en el exterior de la habitación. Una mujer chillaba a otra que no podía pasar y la otra respondía que quien fuese era su novio y que tenía derecho a verlo. Por cómo se tensó Ben, Rey supo que hablaba de él antes de que la tipa irrumpiese en la sala y gritase su nombre. Se trataba de una chica mayor que ella, de porte y ropa distinguidos, cabello dorado y ojos claros pero, sobre todo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue su estatura. Era tan alta que la habrían admitido en cualquier equipo de baloncesto, era más larga que Han, Rey se preguntó si incluso que Ben, quien superaba con creces la media de altura masculina. Los tres presentes a los que no había nombrado se quedaron mirándola de hito en hito, ella actuaba como si no los hubiera visto.

—Phasma —fue Leia quien la identificó—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

De nuevo, un diálogo interrumpido, en esta ocasión por un enfermero que anunció que había avisado a seguridad. Rey trató de mantener la compostura. Si era quien decía ser, estaba en un lío. No obstante, Ben sonrió, burlón, y pidió a la tal Phasma que fuese breve, lo cual no agradó a la mujer.

—Es mi ex —explicó Ben—. Lo dejamos hace seis meses.

—No lo dejamos, nos estamos tomando un tiempo —escupió ella para luego cambiar por completo de actitud, acercarse a él y buscarle la mano, la cual Ben apartó—. Ay, ¿cómo estás?

—Suéltame. Lo hemos dejado.

—Ben, dijimos que…

—Que habíamos terminado. Tengo otra novia, está a tu lado y si no la has visto es porque solo piensas en ti misma, como siempre.

Phasma le dedicó un vistazo a Rey tan breve como cargado de desdén y continuó la conversación como si la pausa no hubiera existido.

—¡Eso no es cierto! En cuanto lo he visto en las noticias…

—Las noticias, ¿eh? Claro que sí. Lárgate.

Al fin venía el vigilante. Han comentó en tono vitriólico que agradecía que Phasma no fuera una terrorista armada buscando concluir su tarea. Rey se estremeció, bastaba el menor recordatorio para que el episodio la golpeara como un mazo. Phasma le gritó al guarda que no la tocase y se marchó con un “ya hablaremos” amenazante al que Ben contestó con una mirada asesina. Terminado el circo, Leia preguntó a su hijo de qué conocía a Phasma, con quien ella tenía relativo contacto debido a que ambas se movían en el mundillo del arte contemporáneo.

—Le compré un par de cosas. —Se cubrió los labios para toser y agitó la mano para rechazar el ofrecimiento de Leia de agua. Han le pidió que se pasase al móvil, pero Ben era testarudo y continuó de viva voz—. ¿Qué era lo que decía de las noticias? ¿Han publicado nombres de muertos y heridos?

—De los muertos sí —desveló Han—, pero no de todos los heridos, hay familias que se han opuesto, como nosotros. Sin embargo, algún carroñero ha publicado hace unos días que mi hijo Luke está en el hospital.

—Algún carroñero. Ya. ¿Quién se lo habrá dicho?, ¿quién podría querer sacar tajada de algo así?

Por su manera de hablar, estaba claro que culpaba a alguno de los presentes. Los fue estudiando con gesto severo, señaló a su madre y decretó que ella no. Después, se centró en su padre, sobre quien reflexionó en voz alta que una obra de teatro, por mucho que fuera de Broadway, era demasiado poca cosa para el gran Han Solo.

—¡Ben! —exclamó Rey—. Es tu padre, ¿en serio crees que te haría algo así?

—La cobertura mediática siempre viene bien.

—No soy Kim Kardashian, nunca he querido esa clase de fama —le rebatió Han con el dolor llenándole cada sílaba—. Si estoy haciendo una obra en Broadway es precisamente porque soy el gran Han Solo, como me llamas tú. Tuve mis momentos de irme a Las Vegas y apostarme hasta la camisa, pero nunca me metí en un jardín del que no pudiera salir y desde hace ya bastantes años puedo dedicarme únicamente a los proyectos que me interesan. La obra me apetece y, además, así estoy cerca de mi familia.

—Por fin. —La sonrisa de Ben no tenía nada de amistosa. Rey tragó saliva cuando posó en ella sus ojos oscuros—. ¿Y tú, Rey?

—No, tus padres ya me lo han preguntado. Yo estoy aquí por ti. Habíamos quedado en volver a empezar, ¿no? Quiero saber que estás bien, irte conociendo y que tú me conozcas a mí. Nunca he querido ser famosa y tú necesitas tranquilidad para curarte. Te digo lo que a tus padres: investígame todo lo que tú quieras, no tengo nada que esconder.

—Vale. Entonces, ¿quién ha sido?

—Oh, lo averiguaremos, cariño —le aseguró Leia.

—Quiero la cabeza del culpable.

—Nosotros más, hijo —aseveró Han.

El breve ratito de visita había sido intenso aquel día y dejó a Rey una sensación agridulce. Estando más despierto, Ben empezaba a mostrar su cara menos amable. Por mucho que Han la hubiera advertido sobre su carácter, le preocupaba que su salvador tuviese un lado demasiado oscuro. No permanecería junto a un monstruo por mucho que le debiera la vida. Le urgía una conversación privada con él para descubrir de qué pasta estaba hecho. Por desgracia, ignoraba cuándo sería posible, pues Han y Leia continuarían acudiendo puntuales cada jornada igual que ella e incluso con más ganas. Después de todo, Ben era su niño y no desperdiciarían la oportunidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido siempre que él se lo permitiera.

—Te equivocas respecto a Ben —soltó Leia en el ascensor. Rey la miró inquisitivamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—He visto tu cara de espanto ahí dentro. De alguna manera lo culpas, piensas que está siendo un bruto, que nos trata como a un perro.

—Es que es así.

—No —la corrigió Han—. Solamente está enfadado y tiene todos los motivos para estarlo.

Ya llegaban a la planta baja y Rey se preguntó cuál de ellos la acercaría a casa, pues jamás la dejaban irse sola. Antes de que alguno de ellos hiciera la propuesta, decidió pedirles más datos. Si conocía los detalles del problema existente entre Ben y sus padres, podría ayudar a resolverlo y sentirse más segura junto a él.

—Es horrible admitirlo, pero no confía en nosotros —afirmó Leia. Han asintió—. Tiene que aprender a hacerlo y para eso tenemos que ser nosotros los que pongamos de nuestra parte, él no va a abrirse más sin garantías.

—Ya hizo mucho pidiendo que llamaras a Leia. Debía de sentir que no iba a salir adelante.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque es la verdad. Hemos fallado a Ben demasiadas veces como para que ahora nos tienda la mano sin más. Tendremos que esforzarnos todos y eso te va a incluir a ti. ¿Y si cenamos los tres juntos para reunir fuerzas? Hay una cafetería pequeñita cerca de mi casa donde hacen unos sándwiches de pastrami increíbles.


	8. Chapter 8

Rey se estaba cepillando el cabello cuando sonó el timbre. Se había entretenido de más haciéndose los tres pequeños moños uno encima del otro en que algunas veces recogía su cabello para que no molestase y que eran su seña de identidad allá donde iba. Sin embargo, al recordar que viajaría en la moto de Han, había tenido que deshacerlos y los sustituyó por una cola de caballo baja. Alzó la voz para pedirle a Rose que abriera, la escuchó ir a la puerta, Han la saludó, se fue a presentar y Rose lo interrumpió con un ruidoso “¡Han Solo!”. Rey se apresuró a salir, pero no fue lo bastante rápida para evitar el momento incómodo. Su compañera de piso parecía a punto de romper a llorar o aullar como una fan enloquecida. Menos mal que Han tenía experiencia, pues solo se veía moderadamente incómodo y hasta logró sonreír y darle un breve abrazo a Rey cuando esta apareció.

—Han, esta es Rose. Rose, este es Han, el padre de Ben.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero… pero su hijo, ¿no se llamaba Luke?

—Creemos que el buitre que habló con la prensa miró su pulsera de paciente sin cuidado. Se llama Benjamin Luke Solo, pero le decimos Ben desde antes de que naciera. ¿Nos vamos? No parecía que hubiera mucho tráfico, pero en esta ciudad nunca se sabe.

Rey asintió y echó mano de la puerta. Se despidió de Rose, le hizo un gesto de “prometo explicártelo” y abandonó su vivienda junto con Han. La visita a Ben el sábado había sido mucho menos conflictiva. Habían podido conversar de temas banales que le habían dado a Rey algo de información sobre la vida de su novio falso y, tras un comentario casual, a Leia se le había ocurrido que la nevera y la despensa de su hijo podrían encontrarse llenas de alimentos perecederos que sería conveniente tirar. A Ben le había parecido una idea excelente, por lo que había pasado a explicarles que podrían aparcar en el garaje de la finca, cómo abrir la puerta del mismo y cómo desactivar la alarma. Se encontraba tan relajado que no le había importado bromear argumentando que se fiaba tanto de ellos que les concedía la potestad de desvalijarle entera la casa mientras él continuaba ingresado.

Viajaba de paquete en la moto de Han Solo. Más que eso: Han Solo había ido a buscarla en persona a su casa. Desconocía cómo se lo tomaría Ben si se lo contaba, pero había hecho realidad más de una de sus fantasías de infancia. Había conocido a Han Solo, había constatado que era todavía mejor de lo que imaginaba y no concebía un suegro mejor. El día que Ben recordase, se le caería el mundo encima, pero mientras tanto disfrutaría de paseos como aquel.

El garaje de la propiedad de Tribeca donde residía Ben se encontraba bastante vacío. Pese a que cabían seis coches en dos alturas con sendas tomas eléctricas y también varias motos, en aquella mañana de domingo solo se hallaban allí un vehículo de cuatro ruedas y otro de dos. Los vecinos debían de haberse marchado de fin de semana o quizá eran de los que preferían moverse por Manhattan en taxi. En todo caso, la alarma de la que Ben les había hablado se encontraba allí, lo cual había extrañado a Rey desde el primer momento, puesto que al mencionar Leia la cocina, Ben había respondido “primera planta”. Por algún motivo, Rey se lo había imaginado habitando uno de los apartamentos de los niveles superiores, quizá incluso el ático. No iba a ponerse quisquillosa, sin embargo. Residir en aquel bloque era algo con lo que ella no podía permitirse siquiera soñar.

Desactivada la alarma, Han abrió la puerta y se encontraron en un pasillo con varias escaleras y puertas que no parecían de exterior de vivienda. Ya que les había hablado del primero, se desplazaron a la siguiente planta esperando dar con el piso de Ben, quien, se dio cuenta Rey, no les había dicho qué número o letra sería la suya. Han, que terminó el ascenso unos segundos antes que ella, emitió un silbido de admiración. Al llegar a su altura, Rey comprendió por qué: aquello no era un distribuidor para varias casas, sino una barra de bar mejor equipada y más lujosa que la gran mayoría de establecimientos que Rey había visitado en su vida y al final de la cual se abría lo que parecía un salón. Mirando en la dirección contraria había una cocina también inmensa con un comedor. Deseosa de explorar, Rey caminó hacia el salón aunque fuera en la dirección opuesta a su objetivo. Era mucho más amplio y contaba con dos alturas pasado el bar, pues encima de este había una lengua de suelo de la segunda planta sobre la cual descansaba una mesa de banquetes enorme enmarcada por barreras de cristal que permitían ver todo lo que sucedía en la planta inferior. Aquel no era un conjunto de apartamentos. El bloque entero pertenecía a Ben.

—Madre mía… ¿Tú no sabías nada? —Han sacudió la cabeza.

—No tenía ni idea. Y todo esto lo ha conseguido él solo, nosotros no le hemos dado ni un centavo.

¿Quizá ese era el motivo de su discusión? Si Ben quería dinero de sus padres y se comportaba como un niño rico tonto, tal vez le hubieran cerrado el grifo y el retoño de los Solo-Organa hubiese roto con ellos. Fuera ese el caso u otro, Ben había encontrado el modo de ganarse la vida más que dignamente si se podía permitir aquella choza ya fuese de alquiler o comprada.

—¿Por eso os peleasteis? —probó a preguntar—, ¿fue por dinero?

—Qué va. Ben nunca ha sido el típico pijo con más dinero que sesos y sin aspiraciones en la vida. Era un crío muy inteligente, con muchísimo vocabulario ya desde pequeño y además se le daban bien los deportes. Nunca nos pidió un solo dólar. Tenía su tarjeta, pero gastaba poco.

—¿Incluso en la universidad?

—No sé si ha ido a la universidad —Rey alzó las cejas—. Perdimos a Ben cuando tenía dieciséis años. 

—Pero, ¿cómo pudisteis dejarlo marchar? Porque tuvo que necesitar vuestro permiso.

—No. Desapareció. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero se lo tragó la tierra. —Rey ahogó un grito de sorpresa—. Después de un par de años desesperándonos y creyendo que no volveríamos a saber de él, nos llegó un aviso de un aeropuerto en Alaska: Ben quería coger un vuelo y al enterarse de que lo buscábamos dijo a la policía que ya era mayor de edad y que quería que lo dejásemos en paz. No volvimos a tener noticias hasta hace cuatro años, que apareció un momento en un entierro. Llegó por sorpresa, no sabemos cómo se enteró, pero ni nos miró y no sabes cuánto nos costó que consintiera darnos su número.

—Y después no contestaba a vuestras llamadas.

—No. Ya no esperábamos nada. Sé que lo que os ha pasado es horrible y ojalá no hubiera ocurrido, pero de una forma totalmente egoísta y retorcida, una pequeña parte de mí no puede evitar tener sentimientos encontrados. Nunca he creído en el rollo ese de las señales del destino, pero parece que en este caso ha pasado algo así.

Por cómo le temblaba la barbilla y le brillaban los ojos, Rey supo que estaba a punto de llorar. Le acarició el brazo y le aseguró que ella también pondría de su parte para que la familia se reuniera. Han le dio las gracias, se limpió una lágrima y la animó a empezar a trabajar. Entrando en aquella cocina tan gigante como el resto del conjunto, Rey se sintió más impostora que nunca. De alguna manera había terminado siendo la novia falsa de un tipo forrado cuyos padres eran un actor de fama mundial con dos premios Óscar en su haber y la dueña de una de las más prestigiosas casas de subastas del planeta. Su sitio no era ese y, en cambio, allí estaba, abriendo el frigorífico de dos cuerpos de Ben, que contenía principalmente comida saludable. Ben se encontraba en forma, debía de ser un chico sano. En aquella cocina podía prepararse lo que él quisiera y seguro que contaría con alguien que limpiase por él. Un vistazo más detenido desveló a Rey que Ben no seguía una dieta restrictiva, pues había productos animales, lactosa y gluten. Así no metería la pata si alguien preguntaba cómo se habían conocido y cuáles habían sido sus primeras citas. Ya estaba trabajando en la siguiente bola que contar cuando tocase si es que Ben no recobraba la memoria antes.

—Y a ti —inquirió Han mientras examinaba un paquete de yogures—, ¿no te ha dicho a qué se dedica?

—Se fue por las ramas cuando pregunté, pero por las indicaciones que dio no era nada ilegal.

—Esperemos que tengas razón. Estos tienen buena pinta. Se estropean dentro de cuatro días, ¿los quieres?

Otra mentira más para la colección. Empezaba a decirlas con tanta soltura que resultaba demasiado fácil. Cada una era una zancada más en su huida hacia delante, un naipe más en su castillo. El resultado no sería bonito, pero frenar ya era imposible. Miró los yogures que ofrecía Han y los aceptó, eran de una de esas marcas que jamás llegarían a las tiendas de Melrose. Se sentía un poco mal llevándoselos como si tal cosa. Si lo hacía era únicamente porque pasarían semanas hasta que Ben pisase su hogar y se iban a estropear si se quedaban allí.

—Estar aquí sin él es muy raro —reflexionó en voz alta.

—Pronto te traerá y esperemos que a nosotros también.

—Claro que sí. Os quiere y está dispuesto a dejar el pasado atrás sea cual sea. Además, os he estado mirando estos días, sé cómo sois. Sois buenas personas, Ben lo sabe.

—No, con Ben no hemos estado a la altura. Si ha salido adelante es porque es un luchador desde pequeño. No queremos involucrarte mucho, esta no es tu guerra, pero…

—Quiero que lo sea. Sois una familia, merecéis estar unidos y me encantaría estar ahí para verlo.

—Y ser parte de ello.

Han le dio un cruce entre caricia y pellizco en la mejilla como un padre lo habría hecho. Rey se abrazó a él con fuerza. Era un hombre increíble. Si Ben se había alejado de él y Leia era porque le habría sucedido algo tremendo y fortuito, un malentendido que se les había ido de las manos a tal velocidad que no pudieron solucionarlo. De lo contrario, Ben jamás habría renunciado a tener a dos personas así en su vida.

—Gracias por estar ahí, niña. Hablas mucho de nosotros y de lo que hacemos, pero nosotros somos sus padres. Tú podrías haber salido corriendo y estás a su lado todos los días.

—He encontrado a alguien especial y resulta que sus padres son geniales, no pienso irme a ninguna parte. Vais a tener que echarme.

—¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¡Voy a llamar a la policía!

Ambos volvieron la cabeza. Resultaba que no estaban solos.


	9. Chapter 9

La mujer que hablaba tenía piel de aceituna y ojos oscuros. Era mayor que Rey, ya había superado la treintena, y su estatura era menor que la de Rey, pero compartían complexión. ¿Sería la novia de Ben? En ese caso, ¿por qué no estaba al tanto de lo que le había ocurrido a su chico y por qué Ben no les había hablado de ella? Si no lo era, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí un domingo por la mañana? En cualquier caso, estaban a punto de descubrirlo, la mujer los escrutaba con gesto severo y el móvil en la mano, su pulgar a escasos milímetros del botón de descolgar. Lo de llamar a la policía iba en serio.

—Tranquila —pidió Han con los brazos levantados a la altura del tórax y separados—, somos…

—¡Ay, Han Solo! ¡Claro, el señor Ben me dijo una vez que era usted su padre! ¿Está bien el señor Ben? Estos últimos días no ha venido por aquí, pensé que estaba de vacaciones aunque no me había dicho nada. Y usted es… —Barrió a Rey de arriba abajo con la mirada—. ¿Su hermana tal vez? ¿Y cómo está su otro hijo, Luke? Lo leí en las noticias, ¡qué terrible! No sabía que el señor Ben tenía hermanos.

Antes de que se lanzase con otra tanda de preguntas que no les permitía responder, Han le explicó la situación. Sí, él era el padre de “el señor Ben”, quien, según la mujer, odiaba que lo llamara así, pero ella ya tenía la costumbre y no podía evitarlo. No, el señor Ben no estaba de vacaciones ni tenía más hermanos. El herido era él. Al oírlo, la mujer se santiguó, murmuró un “ay, Dios mío” en español que Rey habría encontrado cómico en otras circunstancias y tuvieron que ayudarla a sentarse, pues se mareó de la impresión.

Le ofrecieron algo de beber a la mujer y esta pidió agua, la cual Rey descubrió que se dispensaba automáticamente desde la puerta de la nevera, sin tener que abrirla, en un hueco realizado a ese efecto donde también se servía hielo picado o en cubitos. Se aposentaron con ella en una de las mesas, cuyos asientos eran sofás cómodos de tapicería de piel impoluta que a Rey jamás se le habría ocurrido poner en un comedor, y se interesaron por su identidad. Les contó que se llamaba Jyn Odan, era guatemalteca y se encargaba de la limpieza del hogar de Ben, para quien también cocinaba de vez en cuando si él se lo pedía. Si estaba allí aquella mañana era porque le había surgido un imprevisto el viernes y, salvo que Ben le indicase lo contrario, era libre para ajustar sus horarios como mejor le viniera.

—Pobre señor Ben —gimió—. Es un ángel. Primero me contrató directamente a mí. Me preguntó cuánto me pagaba la agencia, le pareció horrible y me hizo un contrato pagándome lo que les daba a ellos a cambio de que le buscase a alguien de confianza si me iba de vacaciones. Después me ayudó a traer a mi hermana y su familia. Luego buscó una buena escuela para mis hijos que me pudiera permitir. Luego encontró un trabajo a mi marido cuando cerraron su empresa. Es un ángel, es pura bondad. No puedo creerme que algo tan horrible le haya ocurrido a alguien así, no se lo merece. Díganme al menos que se pondrá bien.

—De momento está teniendo una recuperación sin sobresaltos, pero sigue en Cuidados Intensivos. Está muy débil aún, habla en susurros, no se puede mover de la cama, no se le puede dar ni agua porque tiene dificultades para tragar y necesita oxígeno porque tiene el pulmón izquierdo dañado, pero los médicos son optimistas y él también parece bastante animado —resumió Han. Rey asintió, aunque oído así sonaba horripilante. Había un detalle del relato de Jyn que se le había quedado grabado y que por algún motivo no podía dejar pasar.

—Jyn, escrito j-y-n. Como Jyn Erso.

—¡Sí, la de  _Rogue One_! —exclamó contenta. No solo conocía la última novela del universo Star Wars, sino que parecía feliz por la coincidencia—. Nunca me he atrevido a preguntárselo, pero creo que el señor Ben se lo dijo a Kylo Ren. Seguro que estaría buscando nombres para su historia y le dio el mío.

—Pero, ¿cómo?

—El señor Ben conoce a Kylo Ren. —Rey se quedó boquiabierta. Al mirar a Han, lo encontró también asombrado—. Un día traje a mi hijo Kanan, que estaba enfermo y no podía quedarse solo en casa. Lo había traído más veces, al señor Ben no le importa siempre que lo dejemos tranquilo si está ocupado. Cuando terminé, me los encontré en el cine viendo…

—¿El cine? —inquirió Rey—. Pero, ¿no estaban en casa?

—Hay un cine en la planta baja —replicó Jyn con naturalidad—. Deberían ver la casa entera, tiene de todo, incluso una media pista de baloncesto en el sótano. El señor Ben se lleva muy bien con Kanan, estuvo viendo una de las películas de Star Wars con él y una semana más tarde, me trajo todos los libros de la saga en edición especial con ilustraciones. Venían dedicados por Kylo Ren. No era una firma, no, era una dedicatoria distinta en cada libro para Kanan. Cuando le pregunté por ello, solo me dijo que tenía contactos y que me iría consiguiendo las siguientes novelas gratis y dedicadas siempre que no hiciera preguntas y no lo fuera contando por ahí. Ustedes son familia, supongo que puedo decírselo.

Jyn tampoco sabía concretar a qué se dedicaba Ben. Lo único que les supo desvelar al respecto fue que pasaba muchas horas encerrado en su despacho ante el ordenador, que tenía un secretario personal llamado Poe Dameron al que Jyn había visto algunas veces y que estaba en contacto con un tipo pelirrojo al que no soportaba y del que había lamentado en voz alta no poder librarse pues formaban un buen equipo pese a detestarse mutuamente. Jyn suponía que su ocupación guardaría alguna relación con las finanzas, pero no podía aportar ningún indicio al respecto. Tendría que bastar.

Se despidieron de Jyn asegurándole que la irían avisando de los progresos de Ben, para lo cual se quedaron con su número de móvil. A continuación, siguiendo sus recomendaciones, exploraron la vivienda. Jyn no se había quedado corta en su descripción, solo en el sótano había una piscina larga y estrecha con una longitud de competición, spa, gimnasio y la media pista de la que les había hablado, la cual se reconvertía para jugar al squash. El resto de la casa no le iba a la zaga. Por tener, tenía incluso un jardín propio en el primer piso encajado entre los muros de los edificios colindantes, que no era muy altos en aquella zona y no disponían de ventanas, por lo cual la luz y la privacidad estaban asegurados. Se estaba tan bien allí que Han propuso pedir algo para comer y disfrutarlo allí.

—Por la noche se debe de estar genial en la terraza —comentó Han mientras ponían la mesa—. Me encanta su choza.

—Y la compañía. —Han alzó las cejas. Rey hizo un gesto para disculparse—. Perdona, ha sonado raro. Mi novio es Ben y me importa mucho, eso no va a cambiar, pero… Te va a parecer muy extraño, pero me he pasado la infancia soñando que me acogías y me cuidabas.

—¿Vienes de eso que ahora llaman “hogar desestructurado” porque queda más fino? —Rey asintió—. Ya somos dos. La familia de Leia parece que los atrae y Ben no iba a ser menos.

—Lo leí en una entrevista. Lo tuyo, quiero decir. No recuerdo cuándo, era muy pequeña, estaba en una de las casas de acogida por las que pasé. Promocionabas no sé qué película, leí que decías que habías crecido como yo y pensé “si él ha podido llegar a Hollywood, yo también puedo hacer lo que quiera y seguro que además Han me cuidaría muy bien”.

—Cuídame bien a Ben y seré todo tuyo.

—Por supuesto.

—Siempre he creído que su problema es que es muy alto. Lo vemos tan grande y creemos que es fuerte y que nada puede hacerle daño. Entre eso y sus ojos… Tiene ojos de anciano desde que era un bebé, como si hubiera esperado un milenio para nacer. En realidad es un pobre niño asustado que quiere a sus padres y sé que tú le vas a hacer mucho bien.

—Lo voy a matar hoy. Mira que no contarme lo de Kylo Ren.

No había tenido ocasión de hacerlo, pero no podía desvelárselo a Han. La única mención al misterioso escritor, que aparecía ante sus lectores vestido con un atuendo que recordaba al de Darth Vader, su creación más célebre, la había hecho en el último aliento consciente de Ben, cuando luchaba desesperadamente para mantenerlo despierto. Ahora, el autor volvía a unirlos. El chico de la cicatriz que tan atractivo le había resultado durante el concierto era una caja de sorpresas en la que estaba deseando rebuscar. Si Han sentía emociones cruzadas respecto al atentado, a ella le sucedía lo mismo y una parte de su ser suplicaba que Ben no recobrase la memoria.

Ben había dado un nuevo pasito hacia su recuperación cuando fueron a visitarlo. Apenas hubieron intercambiado saludos, dijo alto, claro y feliz que quería agua, lo cual consiguió que los tres buscaran la jarra con la vista. Junto a ella encontraron un vaso de plástico duro y una pajita. Por fin podía darle pequeños sorbos. Hacer descender el nivel de líquido le resultaba muy fatigoso, pero no iba a renunciar a ello ahora que su garganta comenzaba a responder y gracias a ello su voz sonaba más clara.

—En parte me da un poco de pena, empezaba a encontrarle ventajas a esto de no tener que comer y beber. —Rey debió de poner cara de sorpresa, pues Ben se echó a reír como nunca antes lo había oído hasta que el dolor lo forzó a parar—. Era broma. Estoy deseando hacer una barbacoa para cuatro en el jardín.

—¿Te duele mucho? —inquirió y trató de mantenerse serena. La anterior vez que le había hecho esa pregunta a Ben, las circunstancias eran muy distintas.

—A ratos. Pero eso es bueno, significa que estoy aquí. —Rey asintió, tragó saliva y abrió los puños. Sin darse cuenta los había apretado y el movimiento de deshacerlos llamó la atención de Ben—. ¿Me enseñas las manos, por favor?

Rey se las mostró no sin cierta extrañeza, pues no comprendía qué podría pretender. Ben las examinó sin prisas y llegó a una conclusión que la dejó sin aliento:

—Hoy no tienes las uñas pintadas.

—¿Vas recordando, hijo? —Han sonaba esperanzado. Rey sentía que el suelo se movía.

—Es solamente una foto fija. Veo unas manos, ahora sé que son las de Rey. Llevan las uñas pintadas de color verde azulado con purpurina y están bañadas en sangre porque están taponando esta herida. —Se señaló el balazo del vientre, cubierto por un apósito—. No hay nada más, solo eso, pero ya es un paso.

—Sangrabas mucho —musitó cabizbaja y por el rabillo del ojo notó a Ben asentir.

—Sí, en la imagen veo mi camiseta teñida de rojo. Rey —al escuchar su nombre, levantó la vista. Han tenía razón, los ojos de Ben parecían haber visto mil vidas—, ¿tienes pesadillas?

—Todas las noches, ¿tú no?

—Casi todas las veces que me quedo dormido. Sé que sueño con el atentado, me despierto muy asustado y trato de conservar los recuerdos, pero desaparecen antes de que pueda quedarme con nada. Pero saldremos adelante, Rey, tú y yo. Nos pondremos bien.

—Eso espero.

—Pues claro, mi cielo —Leia le acarició la espalda—. Pronto estaremos discutiendo qué carne prefiere cada uno para la barbacoa. Porque no creas que te vas a escapar, te tomamos la palabra.

—Con mucho gusto. Eh, Rey, acércate.

Temblaba de los pies a la cabeza al avanzar hacia Ben. Quería creerlo, imaginar que una mañana, tiempo después, despertarían juntos sobre el mismo colchón en esa casa gigante y ninguno de los dos habría sufrido por la noche. Se esforzó por no sollozar, pero no pudo evitar que le cayera una lágrima. Ben la apaciguó. No pasaba nada, le aseguró, no debía asustarse, todo saldría bien. Siempre igual. Siempre cuidando de ella cuando era él quien peor estaba. No lo merecía a su lado. Ben tenía derecho a una muchísimo mejor. Se inclinó sobre él como le pedía, parecía que quería contarle algún secreto al oído. Presta a escucharlo, comenzó a girar la cabeza con el fin de aproximar la oreja a los labios de Ben. En cambio, las ideas de él iban por otros derroteros, pues la tomó de la mejilla. Pretendía besarla y Rey accedió. Era su primer beso y tuvo que ser allí, en Cuidados Intensivos, con Leia y Han mirando y Ben tan baqueteado que al unir sus bocas notó la cánula nasal tocándole la piel. No fue dulce, ni mágico. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. El mundo se le vino encima a tal velocidad que se transformó en un borrón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Jyn Odan](http://imperial-assault.wikia.com/wiki/Jyn_Odan_\(Hero\)) es un personaje del juego Imperial Assault del universo Star Wars.


	10. Chapter 10

Una crisis de ansiedad. Justo ahora iba y le arreaba una. Sus padres habían tenido que decirle adiós porque no podían cuidar de ella. Había ido rebotando de casa de acogida en casa de acogida y eran todas a cuál peor. Se había dejado la piel estudiando y trabajando para conseguir la beca académica de sus amores en Nueva York y luego, como becaria de Organa’s. Era dura, era fuerte, esas cosas no le pasaban a gente como ella y mucho menos solo porque el chico guapo de la cicatriz misteriosa, la familia perfecta y la casa de película que además era amigo de Kylo Ren decidiera besarla en los labios. No podía sentirse más estúpida y más inútil.

Han había tenido que marcharse, tenía una cena-reunión con un cineasta. Antes de irse, él también la había besado, pero en la frente, y le había ordenado de forma tajante que, si se encontraba mal esa noche o cualquier otra, lo llamara aunque solo fuera para conversar y calmar el malestar. Que se preocupara tanto por una completa desconocida que no hacía más que mentirle era obsceno y lo mismo podía decirse de Leia, que había permanecido a su lado mientras los tranquilizantes la mantenían en una nube que se le hacía deseable en vista de que la alternativa era volver al llanto, la hiperventilación, la taquicardia y los temblores que habían dado con ella de bruces en el suelo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —inquirió Leia con la misma suavidad con la que hablaba a su hijo cuando la medicación ya había perdido efecto y Rey se empezaba a sentir como una persona normal.

—Muerta de la vergüenza. —Se incorporó, quería vestirse, pero notó un vértigo que la obligó a tumbarse de nuevo.

—Despacio. Venga, yo te ayudo. —Maternal pero firme, Leia colaboró y le tendió sus prendas—. No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte, tarde o temprano te tenía que pasar.

—No debería. Estoy bien, no me pasa nada. Ben es el que está herido.

—Precisamente. Desde que os atacaron Ben es el centro de todo. Adaptamos nuestros horarios, dejamos todo lo que tenemos que hacer, venimos a verlo cada tarde, estudiamos hasta su último parpadeo y el resto del día nos lo pasamos pendientes del teléfono por si hay novedades de esas que ninguno quiere y todos tememos. Y está bien, es lo mínimo. Por muy despierto que lo veamos y por mucho que esté de buen humor, se encuentra grave y sigue con un pulmón prácticamente de adorno. Por eso estamos tan pendientes de él, además de porque lo queremos, por supuesto. Pero, ¿qué hay de ti, cariño? Tú estás bien físicamente, lo tuyo solo fue un roce, pero, ¿y de aquí? —Se señaló la cabeza—. Tú lo has dicho, tienes pesadillas. Y no son solamente las pesadillas. Lo he visto a veces durante las visitas: Ben hace algún comentario o algún gesto y tú te quedas paralizada, te aseguro que hasta palideces. ¿Has pensado en buscar ayuda profesional? Deberías.

Lo que faltaba, que le hicieran ver a otro psicólogo más. A los asistentes sociales les gustaban, los usaban para comprobar que la inestabilidad no la había vuelto loca aún. Ni iban a arreglarle la cabeza ni les permitiría intentarlo siquiera. Le faltaban el tiempo y las ganas de darles una oportunidad a esos charlatanes bienintencionados. Rechazó la sugerencia de Leia, le dio las gracias por preocuparse y se sintió aliviada cuando esta anunció que esperaría fuera de la habitación mientras Rey desterraba el asqueroso camisón de enferma y se ponía su ropa. Ben ni siquiera tenía de eso, iba enseñándole las gasas, los electrodos y los demás aderezos que lo mantenían con vida al mundo. En cierto modo, mejor para él. En la UCI hacía un calor horrible siempre. Se peinó con los dedos para adecentar un poco su apariencia, salió de la habitación y preguntó a Leia por él. Lo último que recordaba con claridad antes de desmoronarse como un reloj blando de Dalí era la mirada oscura de Ben colmada de la misma alarma que le había visto una mínima fracción de segundo antes de abalanzarse sobre ella y convertirse en su escudo humano.

—Se ha quedado un poco preocupado, pero ya verá mañana que estás bien.

—¿Y hasta entonces?

—Tú tranquila, seguro que pregunta por ti a los médicos y le dicen que no es nada.

A Rey no le bastaba. Ben ya tenía suficiente ocupándose de su propio bienestar como para que una bobada lo inquietara. Debía tomar medidas. Echó a andar hacia el ascensor y cuando Leia le preguntó adónde iba, afirmó con serenidad que a Cuidados Intensivos. El exiguo tiempo de visita había finalizado hacía rato, pero lograría encontrar el modo de conversar con Ben para que comprobase que estaba de una pieza aunque tuviera que robar una bata. Antes de llegar a esa medida tan drástica, sin embargo, probó a dar pena. Según Rose, la cara de Gato con Botas de Rey era imbatible. La puso a prueba con el personal médico y le añadió comentarios lastimeros. Sí, sabía que ya era tarde, pero su pobre novio, ese que le había salvado la vida y a punto había estado de pagarlo con la suya, se había asustado mucho al verla hacerse añicos. Lo único que pedía era un minuto a solas con él, solamente eso, nada más. Un minuto, o incluso menos, para que Ben la viera y pudiera quedarse tranquilo. No sabía si Rose tendría razón o no, pero en esta ocasión le funcionó.

Ben dormía profundamente y no oyó el deslizar suave de la puerta al entrar Rey. No se encontraba recto como de costumbre, sino que su cuerpo descansaba formando una diagonal imperfecta que echaban a perder sus piernas separadas y flexionadas y uno de sus brazos, el cual había subido por encima de la cabeza y reposaba como si lo hubieran esposado al cabecero con grilletes invisibles. No eran más que pequeños cambios, pero resultaban esperanzadores: Ben comenzaba a tener energías para moverse. Y vaya si lo hacía. Se retorció en el colchón con un gemido mientras su pulso se aceleraba. Rey lo observó unos segundos sin decidirse a intervenir hasta que le oyó un “no” que la puso en marcha. Colocó la mano sobre el hombro bueno de Ben, lo zarandeó con suavidad y lo llamó hasta que Ben abrió los ojos y, durante un instante, su expresión fue de pánico absoluto. Después, de desconcierto.

—Rey… ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿qué hora es?

—Tranquilo, no ha pasado un día así de pronto. Les he hecho chantaje emocional a los enfermeros para que me dejaran entrar a verte un segundo, tu madre decía que estabas preocupado por mí.

—Un poco, sí. —Se frotó el rostro—. Verte desplomarte así de pronto impresionaba mucho. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—No ha sido nada. Tenía que soltar un poco la tensión, ya está. Después de esto no vas a querer volver a besarme —bromeó, pero Ben no compartió una risa que le sonó falsa hasta a ella. La observaba con tanta intensidad que a Rey le costaba razonar—. ¿Cómo estás tú? Estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

—Sí, pero… —Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza—. Me ha pasado lo de siempre, ya no queda nada tangible, solo la sensación de angustia. Tú lo recuerdas todo.

—Como si fuera una película mal grabada: a veces muy rápido, otras muy lento, el audio y el vídeo no siempre cuadran…

—Con el tiempo, las piezas terminan por encajar.

—¿Cómo lo… —Ben se señaló el nacimiento de la cicatriz en la frente—. Ah.

—Me pasó un poco como a ti ahora, era como un espejo roto. Poco a poco, sobre todo cuando dejé de obsesionarme por recordar, mi memoria fue regresando. Esta vez supongo que me pasará igual aunque esté en blanco, pero de momento mi cerebro ha decidido que no estoy en posición de gestionar tres balazos y un trauma psicológico a la vez y está priorizando. El tuyo, en cambio, ha visto que eres una chica dura y te ha cargado con todo. No es justo.

—Tampoco lo es que tú estés ahí por mi culpa y yo esté de una pieza. —Agachó la cabeza y respiró hondo. Necesitaba calmarse—. Lo siento, Ben. Solo quería decirte que estoy bien. Ha sido un pequeño ataque de ansiedad, pero ya me ves, entera y dándote la lata como siempre.

—¿Darme la lata? Rey, no sé qué idea tienes en la cabeza sobre lo que pienso y lo que siento, pero bórrala. Ahora mismo, la única parte de mis días que merece la pena son esos minutos en que venís a verme. Me encanta tener a mis padres aquí, pero a ti también. Me gusta que vengas, pero también soy consciente de que nuestra relación es muy joven y de que visitarme quizá no sea bueno para ti. Entendería que vinieras menos a menudo o incluso que te marcharas para siempre sin mirar atrás.

—¿Qué? —Que Ben sugiriese algo así le llenó los ojos de lágrimas. Buscó los de él y de nuevo tuvo que darle la razón a Han con su apreciación de que tenía mirada de anciano sabio—. ¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿es que no me quieres aquí?

—Acabo de decirte lo contrario —le recordó pausadamente—. Me gusta mucho que vengas y estoy deseando irte conociendo porque lo que llevo visto hasta ahora me parece muy interesante. Por eso he decidido darte un beso, para decirte que confío en este proyecto que estábamos empezando cuando unos fanáticos decidieron truncarlo a tiros, pero también es verdad que no quiero que te sientas obligada a seguir conmigo ni ahora ni en ningún momento. Tienes que pensar en ti misma y, si venir cada tarde y…

—¡De eso nada, Ben! No, no sigas, me niego a…

Justo se tenía que abrir la puerta. Su minutito de gracia se había acabado. En esta ocasión fue Ben quien puso cara de lástima y pidió un poco más. La enfermera le advirtió que fuera breve, Ben le juró que lo sería y esperó a que se hubiera marchado para hablar.

—Escúchame, por favor. Hemos pasado por algo muy duro juntos y de alguna manera te sientes culpable de que esté así aunque yo no estoy de acuerdo. Tú no me hiciste daño, Rey, estoy seguro de que tú me protegiste como pudiste. Dios, si nos quitamos de encima a cinco tíos armados entre los dos. Eso no se consigue sin trabajar en equipo, pero a lo mejor es el momento de disolver el dúo y de que mires por tus intereses sin importarte los míos.

—No.

—¿Segura? Estoy a un coágulo o a una infección de morirme. Me gustan las cosas claras, así que he pedido que me digan la verdad sin tapujos y me han dicho que las dos opciones son una posibilidad que no se puede descartar, eso por no hablar de muchas otras. De igual manera, me han dicho que no tienen muy claro hasta qué punto se va a recuperar mi pulmón dañado. Tal vez necesite oxígeno el resto de mi vida. No quiero que sientas que tienes el deber de quedarte conmigo porque me debes nada. Hice lo que hice y volvería a hacerlo, pero no porque quiera a mi princesa particular encadenada a mis pies y con un bikini dorado.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente de eso. —Lo señaló con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿De ataduras y bikinis escuetos? Esto se pone interesante.

—En tu casa nos hemos encontrado con Jyn. Me ha dicho que conoces a Kylo Ren.

—Así es. No lo voy pregonando por ahí porque ama su intimidad. ¿Tú también quieres libros? Tardaré en conseguírtelos por razones obvias, pero dalo por hecho. ¿Te gusta mucho?

—Me encanta Star Wars. También la serie de la detective Driver, pero Star Wars más, ¿a ti no?

—Tiene sus momentos. Entonces, ¿qué me dices? Respecto a lo anterior, antes de que me cambiaras de tema.

—Que no vas a librarte de mí, Ben Solo. A ver si te piensas que tú a mí no me gustas. ¿Puedo demostrártelo? Prometo no montar otro numerito.

—Adelante.

Justo a tiempo. La enfermera volvió en el momento preciso en que sus labios estaban unidos y debió de agradarle la escena, pues les regaló una sonrisa beatífica. Ben le dio las gracias por permitirles verse, Rey se sumó al agradecimiento y se despidieron hasta la jornada siguiente. En el ascensor de camino al aparcamiento con Leia, Rey se sentía una persona distinta. Ahora sí era la novia de Ben.


	11. Chapter 11

Rose veía una serie en el televisor cuando Rey regresó del hospital. Después de una jornada tan intensa, lo único que le apetecía era prepararse una sopa caliente, darse una ducha y meterse en la cama. Que el día siguiente fuera lunes no resultaba nada atractivo, como tampoco lo era la charla que la aguardaba con su compañera de piso y amiga. Cuanto antes la tuviera también con Finn, mejor. Al menos ellos se merecían la verdad. Contársela a los Solo-Organa de momento continuaba siendo inviable.

Como esperaba y temía, Rose la saludó con un “tenemos que hablar” muy serio. Rey accedió con la condición de colocar los víveres que se habían llevado de casa de Ben. Rose la acompañó a la cocina, abrió la bolsa isotérmica donde los había metido y los fue examinando con desconfianza.

—¿Paté vegano de lentejas, coco y curry? —Rose puso una mueca al sacar el bote. Rey le mostró el sobre de embutido que salió a continuación.

—Jamón ibérico. Según Han, es una  _ delicatessen _ española.

—Han Solo nada menos. ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

—No lo sé. Tenía miedo, supongo. Y últimamente lo único que hago es mentir.

Rose se ofreció a preparar algo de cena para ambas. No le veía buena cara y Rey tuvo que admitir a qué se debía. Sabía que hablar de ansiedad despertaría la compasión de Rose y lo detestaba, pero debía sincerarse por completo. Puso la mesa, se sentó y miró a su alrededor. La cocina con comedor incorporado de Ben era mayor que aquella casa. Y literalmente encima tenía la mesa para ocasiones más formales, pues las visitas merecerían algo más digno que comer al lado de los fogones, aunque “al lado” significase “a varios metros de distancia”. Si Ben no la echaba a empujones de su vida, debía llevar a Rose un día.

—Así que tu novio se llama Ben Solo, es hijo de Han Solo y ni siquiera es tu novio —resumió Rose recién servidos los alimentos. Rey asintió.

—Sí, básicamente.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Desde ese mismo día. Bueno, de madrugada, cuando apareció su madre, Leia Organa.

Que la madre de Ben fuera la jefa de la jefa del jefe de la jefa de Rey o algo por el estilo dejó a Rose boquiabierta. Como cualquier persona normal, no podía creerse que, en una ciudad de más de ocho millones de habitantes, Rey fuera a coincidir en un concierto con el hijo de la dueña de la empresa para la que trabajaba, la cual era esposa de uno de los mejores actores en activo. No es ya que se hubieran encontrado en un auditorio para disfrutar de una banda que no era muy conocida, sino que el tipo, que se hallaba junto a ella, había sido consciente de lo que se les venía encima, se había lanzado sobre Rey y habían formado una alianza improvisada para defenderse.

—Pasaron tres horas hasta que entró el FBI, Ben se fue debilitando y…

—¿Y te dijo quién era y tú te quedaste tan tranquila?

—No, no me lo dijo. Bueno, cuando ya estaba muy mal sacó el teléfono para darme el número de su madre. Me dijo que se llamaba Ben Solo, pero no até cabos en ese momento, no estaba para pensar mucho. De su madre solamente me dijo que se llamaba Leia, así que pensé que sería doña Leia Solo. Ya en el hospital, cuando la llamé, vino y me dijo que no se había cambiado el apellido, me di cuenta de quién era.

—Y no se te ocurrió contármelo.

—En ese momento la identidad de los padres de Ben era lo que menos me importaba. No te lo conté porque no se me pasó por la cabeza. Fue todo un torbellino.

—En ese momento. ¿Y después?

Rose era paciente y comprensiva, al menos no le levantaba la voz, pero se veía molesta. Desde que se habían conocido examinando el tablón de anuncios de una de las facultades en busca de compañeros de piso, se habían vuelto inseparables. Rey no recordaba haberle ocultado nada importante y Rose era totalmente transparente, por lo que podía decir que sabía casi todo de ella. Que de pronto omitiese tanta información sobre Ben y su familia era una traición injustificada que no sabía cómo mitigar.

Para empezar, probó a disculparse. Rose tenía todo el derecho del mundo a sentirse enfadada. Si no le había contado las cosas, sin embargo, no era por desconfianza. Sabía que era de fiar, que su silencio estaba garantizado si le pedía que le guardara secretos. En cambio, se había metido en una espiral de falsedades y omisiones de la que le costaba salir. Sincerarse era el primer paso. Relatados los detalles básicos, Rose quiso más información: buscaba datos sobre Ben y sus padres. Rey le contó lo poco que sabía a ciencia cierta, que no era mucho, pero no eran la clase de cotilleos que su amiga esperaba oír.

—¿Cómo es ir de paquete en la moto de Han Solo? Ya sé que podría ser nuestro padre, pero todavía tiene su punto.

—¿Qué? No, a mí no… —Puso una mueca.

—Claro, es tu suegro, aunque sea postizo.

—Ya… Bueno, respecto a eso, no estoy muy segura. Creo que ahora… Ben y yo nos hemos besado.

—¡Oh! Detalles, ya mismo.

Su primer beso con Ben había sido tan patético que lo que deseaba era olvidarlo, pero con todo y eso le relató la escena a Rose. Su boca en contacto con los labios grandes y carnosos de Ben había descorchado la botella donde guardaba todos los malos recuerdos y las emociones reprimidas desde el atentado. Se había desmoronado de tal manera que había terminado en su propia cama de hospital con la suegra-jefa al lado y Ben inquieto por su bienestar cuando él tenía tres impactos de bala y Rey, mucha tontería.

—Cuando me he recuperado, aparte de que se me tragara la tierra, lo que quería era hablar con él para que viera que estaba bien. He puesto carita de pena a los enfermeros de la UCI, me han dejado pasar un momento y me he encontrado a Ben teniendo una pesadilla. El pobre gemía y le latía el corazón rapidísimo.

—Pobrecito. Pero dices que no se acuerda de nada, ¿no?

—Solo de mis manos taponándole la herida de la tripa, dice que las ve como en una foto.

—Ay. ¿Y cómo lo lleva? Decías que estaba de buen humor, pero si se va acordando…

—Está de muy buen humor. Le he pegado un buen susto, pero cuando he ido a hablar con él hasta se ha puesto a hacer bromas. Es fan de Kylo Ren, ¿sabes? Sabe quién es Salacious B. Crumb y ha hecho una referencia a una escena de  _ El retorno del jedi _ .

—Cómo no —Rose puso los ojos en blanco—. Hijo de Han Solo y Leia Organa, con un casoplón en Tribeca y gustos culinarios sofisticados, rico, guapo (porque decías que era guapo, ¿no?) y encima, fan de tu queridísimo Kylo Ren. ¿Tú le has pedido un deseo a una estrella fugaz últimamente? Porque parece perfecto para ti.

—Hay más. Un poco más, pero importante: conoce a Kylo Ren.

—¡¿Qué?! Estás de broma, ¿no? —Rey sacudió la cabeza—. Nadie conoce a Kylo Ren, es una leyenda urbana. ¿No decían por ahí que eran varias personas, a lo John el Rojo, y el tío que se presenta a las firmas de libros es un actor disfrazado?

Rey se encogió de hombros. Aquella era una de las teorías que existían entre los fans y los no tan fans. Desde su aparición por la puerta grande del mundo literario, Kylo Ren se había mostrado tan misterioso como escurridizo. Por sus modismos y ortografía, parecía tratarse de un autor estadounidense de la Costa Este, pero ahí terminaban las certezas. Era versátil, imaginativo y prolífico, capaz de retratar con la misma precisión y delicadeza a guerreros estelares de distintas especies, a una detective bisexual de policía de la ciudad de Nueva York o al patrón de un barco carguero sufriendo un brote psicótico en aguas internacionales. Aunque el mundillo literario y el público en general se referían a Kylo Ren en masculino, había quien defendía que alguien capaz de relatar con tanta veracidad una depresión posparto tenía que ser mujer. No obstante, el supuesto Kylo Ren, un varón, rubricaba algunos tomos de sus obras en cada lanzamiento. De hecho, Rey tenía algún volumen con su garabato. Por desgracia, siempre se presentaba vestido de riguroso negro de la cabeza a los pies y luciendo un casco con sintetizador que ocultaba su cabeza y transformaba su voz en un ronroneo grave.

—A mí me ha firmado siempre el mismo, las firmas son iguales —hizo memoria en voz alta—. Y era un hombre alto. Sonsacaré a Ben, aunque no me ha dicho ni si es tío o tía, solo que ama su privacidad. Y le prometeré otro beso a cambio.

—Si te vas a desmayar, no creo que lo quiera.

—¡Serás perra! —Frunció el ceño. Rose rio—. Nos hemos besado otra vez, que lo sepas. Cuando he pasado a decirle que me encontraba bien, le he pedido un beso de despedida y parece que se ha quedado contento. Ahora solo falta que lo siga estando cuando se acuerde de que no éramos novios.

—Esperemos que lo entienda. No es que te hayas aprovechado de él ni de su familia aunque trabajes para su madre.

—Pero lo de que me hicieran contrato ya estaba en marcha. Leia me ha dicho que, si me lo dieron a firmar el martes es porque estaba para redactar desde la semana anterior. Ha sido coincidencia.

—Pues eso mismo es lo que te va a tocar explicarle. Ojalá sea también comprensivo, porque lo que me has contado hasta ahora suena muy bien. Por ahora lo apruebo como cuñado.

—¿En serio? —Rose asintió—. Se lo diré, le diré que tiene el sello de aprobación de Rose Tico.

—Que no se te olvide, es importante. Gracias por contármelo. No es que te haya dado muchas alternativas, pero…

—Tenía que hacerlo, ya tocaba. También se lo tengo que contar a Finn. —Miró la hora—. Es temprano, todavía no se habrá metido a dormir. Crucemos los dedos para que se lo tome tan bien como tú.


	12. Chapter 12

Ya desde el exterior, el Chandrila Medical Center parecía un hospital de película, de esas clínicas donde los ricos se iban a desintoxicar o de esas en que las famosas que iban a parir se alquilaban una planta entera para tener privacidad. Ahora que Ben no necesitaba atenciones constantes, había anunciado a sus padres y Rey que solicitaría el traslado a ese lugar. Pese a su lujosa vivienda, Leia y Han temían que su seguro médico no cubriera su elección, por lo que le habían ofrecido hacerse cargo de la factura por su tratamiento. Ben les aseguraba que podía costeárselo, pero se mantuvieron en sus trece: si la póliza de Ben no autorizaba el cambio o si consideraban que ya habían abonado demasiado dinero por curarlo, ellos se encargarían.

Ahora que entraba en el Chandrila, probablemente el hospital más célebre y prestigioso de Manhattan y de los mejores en todo el mundo, Rey no dejaba de darle vueltas a la factura de Ben. Su cuenta corriente no sufría, por lo que o se pagaba la mejor cobertura del mundo o disponía de efectivo suficiente para ir abonando cada uno de sus tratamientos según llegaba. Era un chico sano y fuerte, no habría requerido asistencia sanitaria muy a menudo hasta ese momento. Otra historia muy distinta habría sido que ella hubiese recibido los mismos impactos de bala que él. De no haber muerto, se habría endeudado de por vida. Como becaria no tenía seguro. Ahora, como restauradora, no le quedaba muy claro que fuesen a costearle tantos días de Cuidados Intensivos y Chandrila no iría incluido en la cartera de servicios. No era más que una del millón de diferencias que le indicaban que Ben y ella pertenecían a mundos distintos.

Se acercó al mostrador inmaculado de la entrada a preguntar y una mujer un poco mayor que ella de ojos claros y perfecto acento británico la saludó con educación. Al anunciarle que buscaba la habitación de Ben Solo, la mujer le preguntó su nombre, tecleó en su ordenador, asintió con una sonrisa y sacó una cámara de un cajón. Dado que Rey se encontraba en la lista de personas autorizadas por Ben, necesitaba hacerle una acreditación, le explicó, una tarjeta con su fotografía con la cual tendría acceso a la planta en la que se hallaba la habitación y las zonas comunes como el jardín o la cafetería, la cual abría las veinticuatro horas. Rey dudaba que fuera a utilizarla, probablemente no podría permitirse ni un vaso de agua del grifo, pero era bueno que se lo dijeran porque nunca se sabía.

La amable recepcionista acababa de imprimirle la acreditación cuando Leia y Han aparecieron por la puerta. Aunque al verla se separaron, Rey no pudo evitar sonreír, el actor llevaba a su esposa de la cintura. Los saludó, les explicó que necesitarían un pase como el de ella y Leia torció el gesto. Había alguien de su pasado a quien esperaba que Ben le concediera al menos un par de minutos de conversación cara a cara.

—Puedes pedirle que lo incluya en la lista —sugirió Rey. Leia negó con la cabeza.

—Jamás lo hará.

—Y es lógico —afirmó Han. Su esposa le dio la razón—. Intentaremos convencerlo, pero no es lo más urgente.

Cuando los tres contaban con su tarjeta, subieron a la planta de Ben, donde no tardó en aparecer la doctora Mon Mothma, que formaba parte del equipo que trataba al hijo de Han y Leia. Mothma los condujo a un despacho amplio con decoración minimalista, los invitó a sentarse, les ofreció bebida y les habló del estado de Ben. Este se encontraba ya fuera de peligro; salvo que de pronto lo atacase alguna infección inesperada, no creían que ninguna complicación pudiera derrotarlo. Su ánimo era muy bueno y se mostraba lúcido, atento, colaborador y muy interesado por su propio estado de salud. Como acababa de llegar, lo mantendrían monitorizado durante uno o dos días para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden y a partir de ahí comenzarían a retirarle los cables, las vías y la sonda. Asimismo, desde aquella misma tarde empezarían a proporcionarle zumos, batidos y alguna sopa sin tropezones para ir despertando su aparato digestivo.

—¿Y su pulmón? —preguntó Rey—. En el otro hospital le dijeron que podría no recuperarse del todo.

—Es pronto para decirlo. Ben parece tener asumido que necesitará oxígeno para siempre, pero de momento no es definitivo. Todavía hay muchas posibilidades de que se ponga bien por completo. ¿Quieren pasar a verlo? No sé si les han informado de nuestros horarios de visitas, pero son amplios y tendrán privacidad absoluta.

Por supuesto, aquel lugar recogía a los ricos y poderosos necesitados de asistencia sanitaria que pudieran costearse sus servicios. La doctora Mothma se mostró a su entera disposición, los animó a telefonear al centro si les surgían dudas a cualquier hora del día o la noche y les indicó cuál era la habitación de Ben. Antes de pasar a esa ala de la planta, todos tuvieron que acercar su acreditación a un lector. El control sería férreo, pero Rey lo agradecía. Todavía no habían encontrado al culpable de la exclusiva sobre Luke Solo.

—¡Menudo cuarto!

Rey silbó con admiración al pasar a la sala donde Ben pasaría los siguientes días. Era de un tamaño mayor que el de su salón y, salvo por la cama y todos los aparatos, no parecía una habitación de hospital. Ben dormitaba, pero al oírla se espabiló, sonrió y empleó el mando para alzar el colchón y quedar sentado. Por fin llevaba camisón, aunque por su cuello todavía salían los cables de los electrodos que registraban su ritmo cardiaco. El traslado le había hecho bien, hasta se atrevió a impulsarse para quedar separado de la cama y abrazar con suavidad a sus padres. A Rey la miró de arriba abajo como si pretendiera comérsela a besos, pero solo pudieron darse uno breve en los labios.

—Te veo contento —lo saludó Han. Ben hizo gesto afirmativo y sonrió.

—Mi cuerpo empieza a funcionar, voy sintiéndome un ser vivo al fin. Dentro de un rato me van a traer un zumo exprimido. Sin pulpa, eso sí, no vaya a ser demasiado para mis tripas. Podéis dármelo como si fuera un poni en una granja escuela y me han dicho que pronto me van a desconectar todo esto. —Agarró el manojo de cables del pecho—. Francamente, empiezo a estar cansado de que esto se chive hasta de mis pesadillas. Ahora que ya he conseguido lo de no morirme, tengo ganas de empezar a hacer vida normal cuanto antes.

—¿Te aburres mucho? —inquirió Rey con toda la intención. Ben frunció los labios y asintió. Hora de mostrarle por qué había traído una mochila—. Entonces estás de suerte.

Abrió la mochila y extrajo el voluminoso tomo que había cogido de su estantería y que esperaba que un fiel seguidor de Kylo Ren como él apreciara: el  _ Diccionario Gráfico de Star Wars _ , publicado el mes de noviembre del año anterior, justo a tiempo para el Black Friday y Navidad. El ejemplar de Rey había sido un regalo de Finn, quien había tenido que aguantar horas de cola para que el esquivo escritor se lo rubricase en la única firma de libros en todo el mundo que había preparado para aquella obra. La dedicatoria no era gran cosa, un simple “Para Rey. Que la Fuerza te acompañe” y el garabato acostumbrado en el que apenas se distinguía el nombre del autor, pero para ella valía más que el oro. Ben lo examinó con una sonrisa burlona que terminó convirtiéndose en una risotada, leyó la escueta frase que Kylo Ren le había dedicado a Rey y le dio las gracias.

—Supongo que ya lo tienes, pero… pensé que te haría ilusión echarle un vistazo hasta que venga por aquí tu colega a contarte  _ spoilers _ .

—Gracias. Así compruebo cuánto se me ha olvidado, no vaya a ser que la pérdida de sangre me haya dejado daños cerebrales. Y en cuanto a los  _ spoilers,  _ soy una tumba. Lo único que puedo confirmarte es que el octavo episodio de la saga saldrá enseguida y se va a llamar  _ Los últimos jedi _ .

Rey tragó saliva, apenas había hecho caso a la segunda parte de la intervención de Ben. Entendía que recurriese al humor negro para digerir mejor su trauma, pero ella no estaba preparada para hacer chistes sobre el atentado y lo cerca que habían estado de perder la vida, en especial Ben. Este le acarició el brazo, se disculpó y Rey solo tuvo fuerzas para asentir con la cabeza gacha, retroceder y dejar que Ben intercambiase con sus padres unas frases a las que no prestó atención hasta que un móvil comenzó a sonar con la “Marcha imperial”. Leia lo extrajo de su bolso y leyó el nombre de la pantalla: Poe Dameron. Ben pidió que se lo pasara, su madre le recordó que podría interferir en la lectura del monitor cardiaco y su hijo se encogió de hombros, lo que le hizo resentirse de una de sus heridas y responder con voz de dolor al que, si Jyn Odan no había mentido, era su secretario personal:

—¿Qué tal, holgazán?, ¿cómo han ido tus vacaciones?... Sí, bueno, es lo que tiene saludarte desde una cama de hospital, con electrodos en el pecho, uno de esos chismes para medir la saturación en el dedo, vías en los dos brazos, una sonda que no veo el momento de que me quiten y una cánula de oxígeno de la que probablemente no me libre de aquí a que me muera… —Rey se volvió a encoger. Le parecía increíble que Ben usase un tono tan jovial para hablar de sus problemas—. No, va en serio. Me han dado tres tiros y uno de ellos me ha hecho puré un pulmón. Si te preguntas qué se siente estando intubado y conectado a un respirador, ya te digo yo que no es agradable… ¿Cómo de al tanto de la actualidad has estado?... Ya me imaginaba…

—Típico de Ben —le susurró Han a Rey—. No te asustes, es un mecanismo de defensa.

—Si lo sé, pero…

—Me pregunto de quién lo habrá sacado —dejó caer Leia.

—Es hijo de dos doctores en sarcasmo y mala baba, no me imagino de quién.

Ben continuaba con su charla alegre y tétrica. Más que con su secretario, parecía estar conversando con un amigo. Sin embargo, pronto quedó claro quién era el jefe, pues comenzó a recitar a buena velocidad una lista de objetos y productos que necesitaba que le trajeran. Entre ellos, un ordenador portátil con conexión a internet, pues deseaba retomar su trabajo cuanto antes. A ninguno de los tres le agradó y fue Han quien lo expresó en voz alta. Cómo no, Ben tenía una respuesta de las suyas preparada:

—¿Ahora te preocupas por mí, papá? Pues que sepas que de lo único que me muero es de asco, de aburrimiento y de no hacer nada. Quiero ponerme en marcha cuanto antes. Ya lo has oído, es solo un portátil. No voy a ponerme a hacer flexiones todavía.

—No quieras tener tanta prisa. —Han desoyó el comentario hiriente—. Te va bien, hijo, seguro que en tu empresa eres imprescindible y, si no, siempre puedes…

—Soy imprescindible, pero esto lo hago por mí. Necesito empezar a hacer cosas o me voy a volver loco. Ya estoy casi bien, solo necesito empezar a comer y estaré listo para irme a casa.

—También está tu pulmón.

—Olvídate, ese no lo recupero. Necesito trabajar ya, no es una cuestión económica. Ahora ya estoy lo bastante entero. De hecho, vais a tener que pensar con qué me entretenéis, ya no nos vamos a ver solo unos minutos.

Leia y Han se miraron. Parecía que ambos habían hablado del tema. Ben se puso tenso perceptiblemente y Rey le buscó la mano para apaciguarlo.

—¿Qué ocurre, papá? Os escucho.


	13. Chapter 13

Lo que Leia y Han habían discutido debía de resultarles peliagudo en vista de cómo se miraron. Parecían estar buscando la forma más delicada de expresarse y ninguno de los de se atrevía a romper el silencio, por lo que Ben se adelantó y no sonaba contento:

—Vais a dejar de venir a verme, ¿verdad? Es eso. Como ya os han dicho que voy a seguir vivo, no hace falta que me sigáis haciendo caso.

—No es eso, cariño —le aseguró Leia—, pero tu padre y yo estuvimos hablando mucho anoche, que sabíamos que te trasladarían hoy. Nos encanta estar aquí, venir a verte…

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Que no vas a saber a quién atender estando los tres aquí. Tienes a Rey, estáis empezando y os tenéis que conocer y luego estamos nosotros, que tenemos que ponernos al día. Si venimos a la vez, va a pasar lo que en Cuidados Intensivos, que…

—¡No me lo puedo creer! Así que sí vais a dejar de venir a verme.

—No hablamos de dejar de venir, hablamos de hacer turnos —matizó Han.

—Y os vais a repartir mi custodia por mi bien. ¡¿Os pensáis que soy imbécil?!

Ben estalló, esa era la forma de definirlo. Comenzó a vociferar a sus padres, a acusarlos de querer abandonarlo y deshacerse de él una vez más. Defendía que jamás les había importado, que siempre había sido una carga, que no se habían ocupado de él ni un solo día entero desde que tenía memoria y que no deberían haberlo tenido. No obstante, ya que habían sido tan irresponsables como para no abortar cuando habían demostrado que no serían capaces de hacerse cargo ni de una piedra mascota, lo único que les pedía era que le hicieran un poco de caso y le había quedado claro que solo obtendría su atención si su vida corría peligro inmediato.

—Ben, no es justo —trató de intervenir Rey—. Tus padres te quieren.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Mis padres solo se quieren a ellos mismos y a sus carreras profesionales! ¡¿No te has preguntado por qué no están juntos?! ¡Porque nadie es más importante que ellos! ¡Es normal que ya se hayan aburrido de mí, no les importo! ¡Nunca les he importado! ¡Que esté vivo significa una pérdida de tiempo y que se han quedado sin una oportunidad de oro para parecer buenos padres! ¡Pues os vais a joder, porque no pienso morirme y tampoco tenéis que verme nunca más! ¡Nunca! ¡Desde este momento dejo de ser vuestro hijo! ¡No existo para vosotros, pero tampoco vais a notar mucha diferencia! ¡Largo, sois libres!

Alguien de la exclusiva planta debía de haber escuchado los ladridos de Ben. Eso o que, aun estando las paredes perfectamente insonorizadas, el monitor cardiaco lo había delatado y por fin decidían intervenir. La doctora Mothma y el enfermero que la acompañaban preguntaron qué estaba sucediendo e instaron a Ben a calmarse. Este los fulminó con la mirada, pero detuvo el griterío en seco, prometió en un gruñido que se tranquilizaría y rechazó los analgésicos que le ofrecieron pese a su gesto de dolor.

—No sé de qué va esto, pero tienen todos que relajarse —les pidió Mothma en tono severo—. Empezando por ti, Ben. Estás mejor, pero no estás bien. Tienes que tomártelo con calma y eso incluye no discutir a voces.

—No se preocupe, doctora. Ya está todo hablado. Mis padres ya se iban.

—Eso lo dejo a tu elección, pero relájate. Tu pulmón necesita descanso y tampoco conviene que tus otras heridas sufran, tus cirugías son muy recientes.

Ben se disculpó, la doctora y el enfermero se retiraron y Ben regresó a su gesto homicida. No iba a alzar la voz, órdenes médicas, pero quería dejarles claro que ya no eran bienvenidos en su habitación ni en su mundo. Ojos húmedos, Han le suplicó que recapacitara mientras que Leia trataba de hacerle una caricia en la mejilla que Ben evitó apartándose y pidiéndole con un hilo de voz tensa que lo dejara en paz. Rey parecía librarse de sus iras, pero no se quedaría callada. Miró a Han y Leia intentando que captaran que hablaría con él, recibió un beso de cada uno y los vio marchar con amargura. Ben trató de cruzarse de brazos, pero desistió con un gesto de incomodidad, la herida del hombro debía de dolerle.

—No te metas. No es asunto tuyo.

—Soy tu novia, ¿no? Entonces es asunto mío, ¿o me vas a echar a mí también?

Se lo estaba pensando, lo decían sus ojos de anciano. Dudó unos segundos y terminó por sacudir la cabeza. Estaba cansado, admitió. Cansado, cabreado y desilusionado porque la historia volvía a repetirse.

—No debería haberles dejado acercarse —se lamentó—, pero estaba tan mal que pensé que no podía morirme sin darles la última oportunidad. Parecía que había funcionado, pero ya me ha quedado claro que soy un estorbo.

—Tus padres te quieren.

—No lo suficiente. Supongo que tendrás tu familia normal, tus padres y tus hermanos, no te imaginas lo que…

—Soy huérfana —lo interrumpió.

Prefería no entrar a hablarle de su pasado a Ben pero sentía que no tenía elección, pues debía conocer su punto de partida para comprender el de vista. Tratando de no confeccionar un relato demasiado lacrimógeno, le narró su infancia errante de desesperanza y soledad. No había familia, ni normal ni de ningún otro tipo. Por no tener, Rey no tenía ni siquiera nadie que la defraudase.

—Por eso no quiero que acabéis así, Ben. A lo mejor tus padres estaban muy ocupados, a lo mejor lo siguen estando, pero eso no significa que no te quieran. Tú no los viste los primeros días en Cuidados Intensivos. No sabes cómo temblaban, cómo lloraban. Estaban destrozados.

—Les importo lo bastante como para que me prefieran vivo, pero ya.

—No es cierto. Ni siquiera te has parado a escuchar lo que proponían, te lo has tomado fatal y no has dejado que se explicaran, pero lo que decía tu padre tiene sentido.

—Ah, y ahora te vas a poner de su parte. No quiero oírlo, márchate antes de que me enfade también contigo.

—¿Y si no quiero? No puedes gritarme ni levantarte.

—No, pero puedo borrarte de la lista.

—Pues hazlo si quieres, pero hoy me quedo aquí y me vas a escuchar.

Que pusiera los ojos en blanco si le apetecía. Era público cautivo, conque Rey aprovecharía al máximo antes de que la echara. En vista del mal genio de Ben, aquella podía ser su única oportunidad. Debería ser convincente, no permitiría que Ben y sus padres lo pasasen mal. Respiró hondo, vio a Ben intentar de nuevo en vano otro cruce de brazos y le explicó pausadamente lo que había entendido que Han y Leia pretendían, que no era sino dividir los ratos de visita en dos partes para que ellos por un lado y ella por otro pudieran pasar tiempo con Ben y no lo obligaran a estar pendiente de todos, igual que ellos tampoco deberían pugnar entre sí por la atención de Ben y podrían reconstruir sus relaciones. Su incipiente noviazgo con Ben continuaba siendo una farsa en su inicio, pero no lo verbalizaría. Su única baza era ganárselo antes de que regresaran sus recuerdos y que la perdonase, lo cual, teniendo en cuenta su genio, se intuía cada vez más complicado.

—Además —se arriesgó a proseguir ahora que Ben la escuchaba con atención y sosiego—, ¿qué hay de malo en que queramos un rato para nosotros? Hasta ahora hemos podido apañarnos porque solo veníamos a verte unos minutos, pero ahora el horario de visitas es toda la tarde y todos hemos dicho que queríamos quedarnos alguna noche, que tú no estuvieras solo ninguna. Tus padres podrán pagarse asistentes, gente que les limpie, les cocine y todo eso, pero yo no. Necesito lavar ropa, planchar, preparar comida que llevarme al trabajo… Me gusta verte, claro que sí, pero no quiero que me tengan que atender otra vez, esta vez porque estoy agotada.

—Sigues con las pesadillas, ¿verdad? —Rey asintió. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero continuaba teniendo problemas para dormir.

—¿Y tú?, ¿has recordado algo más?

—Sigo casi igual, pero desde anteanoche me despierto de una manera más siniestra: te oigo decirme “eh, Ben, no te duermas” y abro los ojos asustado, porque suena como si me lo estuvieras diciendo de verdad en ese momento, como si en vez de dormirme estuviera muriéndome. Y ni siquiera te veo, solo oigo tu voz, pero suena tan real que parece que está pasando.

—Tenías… tenías los ojos cerrados cuando te lo dije. Fue casi al final, sangrabas muchísimo, habías aguantado tanto rato y ya no… —Tragó saliva—. Pensaba que si te desmayabas, ya no te despertarías y me propuse mantenerte despierto, pero no lo conseguí.

—Pues lo conseguiste: mírame, estoy despierto.

—¿Y más tranquilo ya? —se forzó a preguntar. Si se centraba en los problemas de Ben, se olvidaría de los suyos y se evitaría otro rato de lágrimas. Ben respondió de forma afirmativa y le acarició el brazo—. Deberías llamar a tus padres, se han ido muy disgustados.

—No sé si quiero volver a verlos. No tener a nadie es duro, mi padre lo decía alguna vez, las pocas que ha hablado de su pasado, pero tener a alguien en teoría y que siempre te deje tirado tampoco es agradable. Mi apellido me encaja demasiado bien.

—No estás solo, Ben. Estoy aquí.

—Afortunadamente. —Suspiró y alargó la mano—. ¿Me prestas tu teléfono? Qué ganas tengo de recuperar el mío y poder usarlo con libertad.


	14. Chapter 14

—Reina mía, hay un hombre que pregunta por ti.

Amilyn, su acento californiano y su costumbre de usar apelativos estrambóticos para llamarla. En realidad, todo en ella era estrambótico: sus ropajes, su cabello perpetuamente teñido de algún color fuera de lo común, su manera de hablar… Su primer día como becaria, Rey pensaba que le estaban tomando el pelo, pero con el tiempo había comprendido que Holdo, la jefa de restauradores de Organa’s era una mujer tan peculiar como buena en lo suyo sin por ello dejar de ser justa y protectora con su equipo. Rey dejó paleta y pinceles, se levantó y Amilyn le pidió que, como ya no quedaba mucho para la hora del almuerzo, se marchase a comer cuando acabara con “el misterioso visitante”. Rey le dio las gracias, se dirigió a la entrada del taller y allí se encontró con un hombre no mucho más alto que ella de tez, pelo y ojos oscuros que le dedicó una sonrisa amable y le tendió la mano.

—¿Rey? Soy Poe Dameron, asistente personal de Ben Solo.

—Sí, sé quién… ¿Ha pasado algo? Ben está bien, ¿verdad? No le ha pasado nada.

—Está bien. Se muere de aburrimiento, así que está presionando para que le quiten los electrodos ya y ponerse a trabajar, pero se los dejarán por lo menos hasta mañana.

—No entiendo que tenga tanta prisa. Necesita reponerse.

—Así es Ben. Si quiere algo, no se rinde. No lo vamos a convencer, tendrá que ponerse él, teclear un poco, notar que se le resiente el hombro y entonces parar.

—Qué cabezota. —Rey puso los ojos en blanco.

—Supongo que es su manera de celebrar que sigue vivo. Cuando hablé con él ayer y me dijo lo de los tres disparos, pensé que era broma. Todavía se le ve bastante desmejorado, pero supongo que después de lo habréis pasado te parecerá que está estupendo.

—Cuando salió del quirófano nos dijeron que le habían tenido que poner tanta sangre que ni una gota de la que le corría por las venas era suya. Ahora está como nuevo en comparación. ¿Has venido a que te cuente cómo está? No sé si le gustará que hablemos de él a escondidas.

Poe sacudió la cabeza. Si estaba allí, era porque Ben le había hecho un encargo y venía a cumplirlo. A pesar de su charla con Ben, Rey al final se había sentido demasiado perezosa para prepararse nada, por lo que propuso a Poe ir a comer a un bar cercano donde hacían sándwiches y rollos. Había bastante fila a aquellas horas, conque decidió empezar el interrogatorio a Poe interesándose por sus funciones. Poe le contó que no se limitaba a organizar la agenda de Ben, sino que se hacía cargo de todas las tareas tediosas propias de un adulto que Ben no podía o no deseaba realizar. Para ello, disponía de acceso a una de sus cuentas y de un poder notarial de atribuciones limitadas, además de que figuraba como persona de contacto en la ficha médica de Ben.

—Todo habría sido más sencillo si hubiese estado aquí, pero me hacía ilusión hacer un viaje largo, Ben me debía vacaciones y me insistió en que me fuera y desconectase el móvil. En verano no esperaba que fuera a pasar nada. Si hubiera estado aquí… —Suspiró y volvió la mirada a Rey—. Así que su novia. Debéis de llevar muy poco; Ben es muy discreto, pero me habría hablado de ti.

—El… el atentado fue la tercera vez que nos vimos, ni siquiera nuestra tercera cita —replicó Rey con la mentira que ya tenía ensayada para cuando le preguntaran la primera vez. No imaginaba que fuera a ser el secretario personal de Ben quien se interesase por el tema. Por supuesto, lo siguiente que quiso saber fue cómo se conocieron y para eso ya había preparado la historia—. Fue en un bar de su barrio, de esos que hacen batidos y demás. Llegaba pronto al cine, así que me puse a la fila para pedirme un  _ smoothie _ , un idiota se me intentó colar y cuando le planté cara me dijo de todo. Entonces, Ben le dio un toquecito en el hombro y le dijo con cara de pocos amigos que me dejara en paz. Al verlo, el idiota de repente no sabía cómo disculparse.

—Típico de Ben. A mí también me salvó, ¿sabes?

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué hizo?

—¿Te acuerdas del brote psicótico que Boba Fett tuvo hace unos años en un hotel en Singapur cuando estaba de gira por Asia? —Rey asintió. El ataque de manía persecutoria del famoso cantante, que había enloquecido por culpa del alcohol y las drogas, había emprendido un periplo de rabia, violencia y destrucción que se había saldado con múltiples destrozos y varios puntos de sutura para un empleado de su alojamiento, había dado la vuelta al mundo—. Adivina quién era su asistente personal.

Pidieron sendos rollos con sus bebidas y se fueron a sentar mientras Poe le relataba la historia en detalle: Boba Fett había perdido la chaveta después de una noche de juerga y, a primerísima hora de la mañana, había comenzado a destrozar su suite con saña y luego la había tomado con un Poe que tuvo que huir a la carrera en pijama, pues pretendía apuñalarlo con un cuchillo de carne. De pronto, mientras corría por el pasillo, una puerta se abrió y, antes de que Poe tuviera tiempo de procesar lo que ocurría, unas manos lo agarraron con fuerza y lo metieron de un tirón en una habitación. Se trataba de Ben, quien echó el pestillo, le ordenó esconderse en el baño y fue a llamar a recepción con total calma para luego interesarse por lo que sucedía. Al explicarle Poe lo acaecido y a qué se dedicaba, Ben le preguntó con la misma naturalidad si le apetecía cambiar de jefe.

—Y ya está, desde entonces soy su escudero. O su padawan.

—Es verdad, que es amigo de Kylo Ren.

—Me ha advertido de que me preguntarías y me ha dicho exactamente tres palabras: acuerdo de confidencialidad. Kylo Ren está cubierto por él. Puedes preguntar otras cosas y a lo mejor te puedo contestar, pero ese tema está vedado.

—Está bien. —Rey hizo un pucherito y se cruzó de brazos—. Cuéntame al menos cuánto llevas trabajando para él. No recuerdo exactamente cuándo se le fue la cabeza a Boba Fett.

—Hace… cuatro años y medio ya. Sí, porque volví con él de Singapur y firmé el contrato la víspera de San Valentín. Ben acababa de comprarse la casa y todavía no habían terminado de hacérsela, una de mis primeras tareas fue ayudarlo con la decoración porque no quería dejar todo en manos de diseñadores.

—Espera, ¿que ese pedazo de casa la construyeron de cero para Ben?

Poe matizó que no había sido exactamente así. La vivienda estaba destinada a convertirse en la residencia de un jugador de póquer profesional que se había ausentado de Estados Unidos precipitadamente al enterarse de que el fisco le reclamaba una cantidad muy abultada. Por ese motivo, el constructor se vio forzado a encontrar a alguien que aceptase quedarse con la casa tal y como estaba concebida, pues las obras estaban ya demasiado avanzadas para transformarla en algo distinto sin incurrir en grandes pérdidas. Justo en esa época, Ben había empezado a pensar en instalarse en Nueva York y se había dado de bruces con el anuncio en un portal inmobiliario. Gracias a la feliz coincidencia, había conseguido un bloque en Manhattan a precio de saldo para tratarse de un hogar de ese tamaño y con esa ubicación y esas instalaciones.

—Entonces, ¿no vivía en Nueva York? —Poe hizo un gesto de negativa—. ¿Y dónde vivía?

—No sé si tenía residencia fija y tampoco es que hable mucho de su pasado. Tardé casi un año en enterarme de la identidad de sus padres.

—Ahora parece que han hecho las paces.

—Gracias a Dios.

—Otra cosa, no sé si te dejará contestarme, la confidencialidad y todo eso. La cicatriz de la cara, ¿ya la tenía?

—Sí. Y jamás me ha hablado de ella. Supongo que la tiene desde hace tiempo, porque está muy acostumbrado y siempre se comporta como si no estuviera, pero no lo sé y no creo que le haga gracia hablar de ello. Soy su secretario, pero no lo conozco mucho, es un chico bastante reservado.

—¡Vaya! Yo que pensaba preguntarte por sus romances.

—Pocos. En este tiempo le he conocido dos novias. Sé que ha tenido algún que otro ligue, pero han sido poco importantes y no tengo detalles. No es la confidencialidad, es que no me ha contado nada.

—Phasma, su ex, vino a la UCI. Decía que era su novia y Ben la echó.

—No eran la pareja mejor avenida del mundo y un buen día me dijo que habían terminado. No sé qué pasaría entre ellos, pero me alegro de que acabara. —Sonrió—. A Phasma no se le habría ocurrido comer conmigo. Qué digo, Phasma en la vida habría comido en un sitio así. Odia los sitios sin estrellas Michelin y le encanta mirar a la gente por encima del hombro no precisamente por su estatura. Además, tú vives cerca de mi antiguo barrio o eso me ha dicho Ben, te tengo que apreciar.

—Gracias. —Bajó la mirada, notaba cómo se ruborizaba—. No pensé que fuera a conocer a nadie con secretario personal ni que el secretario fuera a ser así, pero me alegro.

—¡Ay! Lo cual me lleva al propósito de esta visita, que si no hago lo que he venido a hacer, Ben sacará su lado feo.

Poe abrió su bandolera y le entregó un paquete en papel de regalo. Él lo había adquirido de parte de su jefe, pero había sido Ben quien lo había escogido en un rato de uso clandestino del móvil de Poe y le había dado un plazo estrecho pero realizable para que se hiciese con lo que fuera que contenía el paquete y se lo entregara a Rey antes de la tarde.

—Dice que cuando vayas a verlo luego quiere que lo lleves.

Un estuche de joyería negro con un nombre: Wessell’s Antique Jewelry. Levantó la tapa y se encontró con una gargantilla de plata de estilo claramente Art Déco con pequeñas piedras en cada pieza móvil y rematada en la parte frontal por dos delicadas rosas. Era antigua, Rey lo habría notado incluso sin el certificado de autenticidad que rezaba que la joya había sido fabricada en 1928 en un taller de orfebrería de Los Ángeles. Le resultaba tan bella que le daba reparos ponérsela, pero había escogido una camiseta que le encajaba a la perfección.

—El jefe tiene buen gusto —sentenció Poe.

—Y escogiendo regalos también.

Rieron al unísono. Se habían caído tan bien que Rey supo que acababa de ganar un amigo.


	15. Chapter 15

Jamás había visto a nadie comer manzana con tanta fruición como Ben y dudaba que fuera a volver a verlo. Su alimentación había dado un paso más, igual que su independencia: estaba ingiriendo sus primeros sólidos en forma de bolsita con pedazos de fruta pelada y de la cacharrería inicial solo le quedaban el oxígeno, un gotero y una vía preparada para recibir medicamentos en caso de necesidad. Empezaba a parecer una persona normal, en palabras suyas.

—¿Estaba buena? —preguntó, divertida mientras Ben se limpiaba los labios tras acabar el último trozo. Ben sacudió la cabeza.

—Más bien sosa, pero no te imaginas lo que echaba de menos morder y masticar. —Rey se rio con suavidad—. Hablo en serio. Estaba hasta las narices, se han pasado escalonando mi vuelta a la alimentación adulta.

—Sé paciente. —Se estiró y le acarició el brazo—. Necesitas tiempo. Sin ir más lejos, tú mismo te has dejado la manzana para ahora porque no podías con ella como postre, el puré ya era demasiado.

—Era un puré como para alimentar a cinco familias, además de que estando aquí tumbado no quemo nada, así que apenas necesito comida. Estoy deseando que me den un tubo de oxígeno más largo para poder moverme un poco. Llevo tantos días sin dar un paso por mí mismo que no sé cómo voy a hacerlo.

De nuevo le pidió que no se precipitara, pero Ben se declaró otra vez harto de estar encamado e inútil. No en vano, ya tenía su portátil convertible en tableta para trabajar o, al menos, leer y ver películas merced a su conexión a internet. Por el momento no había pasado de entretenerse, ahora bien, insistía en que al mismo día siguiente dejaría su ociosidad. Ya que estaba tan decidido a ponerse manos a la obra, Rey quiso poner a prueba una teoría que llevaba días madurando:

—¿Es porque te presiona Kylo Ren?

—¿Qué? —El gesto de Ben indicaba que se equivocaba de medio a medio—. ¿Por qué iba Kylo Ren a meterse en lo que hago o dejo de hacer?

—Ah, ¿no es tu jefe?

—¿De dónde sacas esa idea?

—Está claro que eres de su círculo privado, así que he pensado que a lo mejor eres su editor o algo parecido. Ya sabes, un editor de altos vuelos que gana una pasta, quizá porque lo descubriste tú, y por eso te puedes permitir esa casa.

—Hmmm… Interesante, pero infundado. Piensa en toda la información nueva que tienes sobre Kylo Ren gracias a mí y dime qué conclusión sacas.

Rey lo meditó y tuvo que darle la razón un gruñido. El muy puñetero se lo pasaba tan bien que se echó a reír. Ben había sabido crear muchas expectativas, pero el único dato que Rey había conseguido sacarle era que estaba en contacto con el esquivo autor y que existía cierto grado de confianza, pues Ren le había proporcionado copias gratis y dedicadas de sus obras. Cuando lo planteó en voz alta, la sonrisa de Ben se ensanchó:

—¿Quién te ha dicho que no las pagué?

—¡No puede ser! ¿No me vas a dar ni una pista?

—No, lo siento. Consuélate pensando que, si te quedas conmigo, un día te lo presentaré. O te la presentaré. Dicen que podría ser una mujer, ¿no?

Rey anunció que tiraba la toalla, ante lo cual Ben hizo un pequeño baile de victoria desde su colchón. No parecía satisfecho con el resultado obtenido, sino que dio un paso más en su provocación: levantó su cama al máximo, se desplazó impulsándose con el brazo bueno y se las arregló para quedarse sentado con los pies colgando en el lateral donde se situaba la butaca de Rey. Esta se levantó como una exhalación y lo agarró de los hombros para devolverlo a su posición, lo cual arrancó un quejido a Ben, quien acto seguido le pidió que lo dejara tranquilo, que como mucho se asegurase de que no se mataba, pues pensaba ponerse en pie y dar uno o dos pasos, lo que la cánula le permitiera. A Rey se le antojaba una idea pésima cuyos resultados podían ser desastrosos, pero Ben se mantuvo en sus trece, por lo que ella le echó los brazos y lo agarró de los costados, justo bajo las axilas. Ben agradeció el apoyo con una inclinación de cabeza, descendió con cuidado del somier y se quedó quieto unos segundos. La verticalidad lo mareaba, anunció. Sin embargo, se negaba a tumbarse sin lograr su propósito. Se mantuvo sujeto a Rey respirando hondo, adelantó un pie, adelantó el otro y siguió desplazándose los centímetros que pudo hasta que el tubo no dio más de sí.

—Al final resulta que no se me ha olvidado.

—Pues claro que no, hombre. ¿Cómo se te iba a olvidar?

—Gracias por ayudarme. Sé que os saco de quicio a todos, pero necesito comprobar que no me voy a quedar inútil. No quiero ser una carga.

Cuidadosa para no hacerle daño, se abrazó a él y llenó los pulmones con su olor. Ben le acariciaba la espalda y le besó el cabello. De nuevo eran sus labios los que marcaban la diferencia y alteraban la situación. Fue al sentirlos sobre su sien cuando Rey se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado. El día que Ben fuera consciente de que no la conocía antes del concierto de Tongue-tied, se le partiría el corazón. La última puerta entreabierta se había cerrado con un golpe seco.

Ben estaba pletórico por sus avances aunque encaramararse al colchón de nuevo no resultase tan sencillo como el descenso. Aguantó el dolor, aseguró a Rey que se encontraba bien y, cuando esta comentó que iba siendo hora de dormir y que al día siguiente la aguardaba una jornada intensa, Ben le lanzó la propuesta:

—¿Y si duermes conmigo?

A Rey le costó entender a qué se refería. Claro que iba a dormir con él, para eso estaba allí, para pasar la noche junto a él, en la cama para acompañantes como la noche anterior había hecho Leia. No obstante, a Ben no le bastaba. Lo que pretendía era que Rey se tendiese literalmente a su lado. De nada sirvió repasar el millón de razones por las que su idea era descabellada, se veía ya fuerte, casi recuperado y deseaba celebrarlo con su novia de la única forma que podía por el momento.

—No tengas miedo. Ni que te fuera a meter mano, no estoy en condiciones.

—Lo sé. —Tragó saliva. Ese asunto era otro frente abierto que deberían tratar más adelante, si por algún milagro Ben la perdonaba o no llegaba a rellenar los huecos de su memoria—. No es eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Ben, todavía no estás bien. ¿Y si…? Si te pasara algo por mi culpa, si…

—¿Qué me va a pasar? Estamos en un hospital, lo máximo que puede pasarme es que me pegues una patada por accidente.

—O un codazo en la tripa, donde te dispararon. O te puedo enganchar el oxígeno y quitártelo, o…

—Si me lo quitas, me despertaré. El cerebro es un órgano muy útil, si le falta el oxígeno, te despierta diciendo “eh, estúpido, ¿es que quieres matarnos?”.

—Pero es que no quiero llegar a eso. No quiero arriesgarme. 

—Yo sí. Quiero estar contigo.

No debía, se lo repitió una y mil veces mientras se cambiaba en el cuarto de baño y Ben pedía asistencia con la cuña. Tanto ella como sus padres se habían ofrecido a ayudarlo, pero se había negado una y otra vez alegando que eran su familia y no permitiría que se hicieran cargo de los restos de sus necesidades fisiológicas. Aguzó el oído y, cuando notó que estaban solos, salió. Ben se estaba moviendo con cuidado hacia el lado para dejarle espacio.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Lo estoy deseando.

Se tumbó de lado junto a él, pues boca arriba el espacio era tan estrecho que temía caerse a la primera de cambio. Estar de perfil le supuso el primer reto: ¿cómo colocaba los brazos? Lo preguntó en voz alta, Ben tomó el que quedaba encima y se lo colocó sobre el vientre.

—¿Y si te duele?

—Te aseguro que nos daremos cuenta los dos. ¿Lista? —Rey asintió—. Pues un beso y buenas noches.

Cuánto le costó conciliar el sueño. El menor sonido o movimiento de Ben la alertaba y hacía que abriera los ojos temiendo lo peor. Él, en cambio, parecía estar teniendo una noche apacible, de respirar tranquilo y dulce quietud. Su sosiego terminó volviéndose contagioso y Rey cayó por fin dormida, pese a lo cual no disfrutó de la misma calma que él. En su ficción nocturna, era perseguida a través de un bosque por una figura enmascarada que resultó ser Kylo Ren, el cual blandía la misma espada láser titilante y mortífera con la que había equipado a su villano y protagonista masculino de  _ El despertar de la Fuerza _ . Rey lo huía como podía, pero él terminaba arrinconándola y entonces, justo un instante antes de darle el sablazo definitivo, se retiraba la máscara y resultaba ser un Ben de expresión furibunda, casi diabólica, y bocanadas de Darth Vader.

Fueron el inspirar y espirar del otro villano los que devolvieron a Rey a la vigilia. No era el sonido mecánico de las películas, sino el que ella había imaginado. El que tanto se parecía a los estertores de Ben ahogándose en su sangre. Al retornar a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que Ben tenía problemas para respirar. De nuevo se asfixiaba.

Saltó de la cama a toda prisa y buscó el interruptor. Ben gruñó, molesto porque lo despertara. Su cánula reposaba sobre su pecho y no solo eso, sino que estaba manchada de sangre. En algún momento se le había arrancado una vía que lo había pringado entero y también había dejado su rastro en el pijama de Rey.


	16. Chapter 16

Sangre. Tanta sangre. Manchándola. Ensuciándolo. El respirar difícil de Ben. Sus labios azules. La mirada brillante de anciano que no se rendía. Fue demasiado para Rey. Se quedó observándolo petrificada, incapaz por completo de reaccionar. Él, sin carga de traumas y malos recuerdos, era más libre de actuar. Echó mano a su cánula nasal, la descartó porque estaba teñida de rojo y llamó a Rey, quien no reaccionó más allá de mirarlo a la cara.

—Métete en la otra cama dando la espalda a la mía, tápate bien y finge que duermes, ¿de acuerdo? Yo me encargo —le ordenó Ben con un hilo de voz firme. Rey tragó saliva, no logró hacer más. Ben chasqueó los dedos—. Hazlo. Métete en la cama ya, nadie sabrá nada. ¡Vamos!

Rey arrastró los pies y obedeció a Ben. Su cuerpo entero temblaba y no pudo evitar echarse a llorar aunque trataba de mantenerse quieta y en silencio. Debía calmarse, el menor sollozo desmoronaría la misión de Ben fuera cual fuese. Aguzó el oído, oyó un mínimo chasquido como de pulsar un botón y comprendió que estaba pidiendo asistencia con su mando. Mentalmente suplicó que no tardaran, sonaba cada vez más ahogado, su pulmón bueno no le proporcionaba suficiente ventilación. Por suerte, enseguida abrieron la puerta y la mujer que entró dejó su “¿Qué ocurre?” a medias tan pronto como debió de ver la estampa.

—Lo siento —murmuró Ben, compungido—. Creo que he tenido una pesadilla.

—Oh, no, hijo, no. No te preocupes, ahora mismo lo arreglamos —le aseguró con voz dulce—. Te falta el aliento, ¿eh? Espérame aquí un segundo e intenta mantenerte tranquilo, no voy a tardar nada.

La mujer se ausentó a paso ligero, momento que Ben aprovechó para susurrarle a Rey que se encontraba bien. Cómo se notaba que no se había visto y no tenía ni idea de sus pintas de zombi. Con esa lividez y esos estertores era imposible, se sentiría fatal y solo buscaba no preocuparla. Como de costumbre, el cuidador era quien necesitaba cuidados. De un momento a otro, Ben se enfadaría y la mandaría a freír espárragos. Se encogió un poco más en la cama, se mordió el labio y nuevamente se forzó a no llorar.

Esta vez la mujer no venía sola. La acompañaba otra de voz más joven que trasteó con algo. Entre los sonidos que producía y sus palabras, descubrió que le estaban colocando una nueva cánula y un pulsioxímetro a Ben. Al principio intentaron convencerlo de que una mascarilla era una opción mejor, pero Ben no estaba dispuesto a ceder por mucho que le aseguraron que dejarían una nota para el turno de mañana y se la cambiarían por su fuente de oxígeno habitual. Su saturación era muy baja, comentaron en voz alta antes de que Rey sintiera pasos caminando hacia ella y un tirón brusco a la cortina que la separaba de la cama para pacientes.

—Pobrecita, está como un cestito y ni se ha enterado.

—Trabaja mucho y luego viene aquí a estar conmigo. Está agotada. Mejor que no se entere de esto, estaba conmigo en el concierto. Ella también se llevó una herida y lo peor es que lo recuerda todo.

—¿Tú no te acuerdas, hijo? —El silencio de Ben le hizo suponer que había sacudido la cabeza—. Pues mejor. No vas a adelantar nada comiéndote de la cabeza. Anda, no nos des más charla. Lo que tienes que hacer es respirar tranquilo y recuperar la saturación. Vamos a sentarte en la butaca, tenemos que cambiar las sábanas y ponerte un camisón limpio.

Por mucho que la mujer sonase tierna y maternal, seguro que no trataba a Ben con la misma delicadeza que ella. Ben sufría, se notaba en sus gemidos ahogados mientras lo trasladaban aunque aseguró que estaba bien cuando la mujer joven se disculpó. ¿Qué pinta tendría? ¿Lo estaría mirando como ella en aquel auditorio? ¿Por qué se ponía a pensar en cosas como aquella? Para sentirse todavía peor. Sin duda Ben se buscaría a otra, las había mejores que ella en cualquier esquina.

El resto de maniobras transcurrieron con un Ben obediente y en silencio. Lo vistieron, se lamentaron de lo complicado que era encontrarle una vena en condiciones en el brazo después de tantos días de hospitalización, hicieron la cama de nuevo y lo ayudaron a subirse en el colchón. Ben les dio las gracias, esperó a que se fueran y avisó a Rey de que ya no había peligro. Esta no se movió, así que Ben susurró un “buenas noches” y apagó la luz. Justo entonces, Rey se activó, encendió la iluminación de un manotazo y descorrió la cortina. Necesitaba ver a Ben, solo así se aseguraría de que su novio, si es que se merecía llamarlo de esa forma, no iba a perder el conocimiento.

—¿Có… cómo estás? Ya tienes mejor color, tenías los labios morados.

—Mejor. La falta de oxígeno me tenía un poco grogui, pero ha sido pasajero. ¿Vienes?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Te has vuelto loco? Casi te asfixio, Ben. Te he arrancado el oxígeno y una vía, te estabas ahogando y no parabas de sangrar. Mira cómo nos hemos puesto los dos.

—Ha sido un accidente y habría terminado despertándome.

—¿Cuándo? Todavía estás azul, ¿y si no llegas a despertarte? Podrías haberte muerto y encima la sangre… Sigues sin recordar, ¿verdad? Porque no sabes cómo fue y no sabes lo mucho que me lo ha recordado durante un segundo. Me he asustado, Ben. Me ha dado mucho miedo volver a sentir que te perdía.

Por algún motivo que a Rey se le escapaba, su intervención no agradó a Ben, quien la fulminó con la mirada y profirió un gruñido inarticulado.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de recordarlo todo para que dejéis de echarme en cara que tengo amnesia. Casi parece que tengo que pedir perdón por no acordarme de cómo nos conocimos ni de lo que sentí cuando me pegaron los tiros, ni del miedo que tuve que pasar. ¿Os molesta? A veces parece que pensáis que lo estoy haciendo aposta, que es un capricho o que me lo estoy inventando todo por fastidiar.

—¿Eh? Pero, ¿por qué dices eso?

—Porque lo pillo, ¿vale? Te he pegado un susto, tienes un trauma enorme y seguramente no es el primero, porque has tenido una infancia preciosa, pero eso no significa ni que tengas la exclusiva en sufrimiento ni que esto sea una competición a ver quién lo ha pasado peor aunque yo también soy un competidor potente. Esto —se señaló la cicatriz del rostro— no se hizo solo y no fue un accidente. Además, qué digo, si ni siquiera se trata de eso. Se trata de…

—Eso es por lo que pasó en la granja, ¿verdad?

La pregunta cazó a Ben tan de sorpresa que lo dejó boquiabierto e incapaz de contestar. No era más que una hipótesis que Rey había formulado sin mucha fe juntando datos de aquí y de allá y ahora Ben, con su silencio atónito, le confirmaba que había dado en el clavo. Apenas salió de su estupefacción para inquirir quién le había hablado de la granja y qué le había dicho. Cuando Rey le contó que solo sabía lo poco que él había logrado revelarle a rastras antes de perder la consciencia, Ben la tachó de mentirosa.

—¿Y qué ganaría engañándote? Fue lo que me dijiste, igual que llamé a tu madre porque tú me lo pediste y me dijiste su nombre. No sé qué te pasó en la granja, pero sí me quedó claro que fue algo muy fuerte ya en ese momento y cuando llamé a Leia, porque no me creía hasta que se lo mencioné. ¿Fue…? No te enfades conmigo, pero, ¿fue cuando tenías dieciséis años, cuando desapareciste?

—Muy perspicaz. Y antes de que se te ocurra pensarlo, no, mi madre no estaba presente. Ni ella ni mi padre fueron los que me hicieron esto.

Que continuase indagando no agradaba a Ben. Empero, Rey estaba dispuesta a tirarle de la lengua un poco más ahora que estaba medio comunicativo y que, además, había logrado desviar el tema de su conversación cuando prometía tornarse difícil para ella. Lo último que deseaba era tener una bronca porque le tocaba ser la sensata de la pareja.

—Entonces, ¿por qué la culpabas de lo que te pasó o por qué pensabas que tu madre creía que le echabas la culpa?

—Es complicado, de estas historias que dan para una novela o varias. No quiero hablar de ello y menos ahora. Es tarde, estoy cansado y me he enfadado bastante.

—Lo he notado. —Rey se cruzó de brazos—. Tu padre tenía razón, tienes mucho genio, pero no me asustas y no me vas a hacer cambiar de idea. Te he quitado el oxígeno y te he arrancado una vía. Ha sido por accidente, pero da igual. Casi te mato y no voy a permitir que se repita. Entiendo que creas que ya estás en plena forma, pero no es así. Todavía te falta un poco para estar bien del todo, ¿por qué no te lo tomas con un poco de calma? No tiene nada de malo.

—De acuerdo, pero ten en cuenta una cosa: la cánula está aquí para quedarse casi seguro. No sé qué planes tienes tú, pero yo ya he decidido que voy a intentar que me condicione lo mínimo posible. Quiero volver a salir, viajar, ponerme en forma, hacer el amor con mi pareja y, cuando llegue el momento, me encantaría tener hijos, algunos adoptados, pero también quiero algún hijo biológico. Y, por supuesto, quiero compartir las noches con mi chica, en el mismo colchón. Voy a hacerlo, Rey. Esto no me va a frenar. Soy un superviviente y tú también, deberías entenderlo.

Un ultimátum en toda regla. Y eso cuando todavía no estaba al corriente de la verdad. La pelea que tendrían cuando la descubriera prometía ser explosiva. Rey prefirió no entrar al trapo, no se sentía con fuerzas para una nueva discusión y no le entraba en la cabeza que Ben fuera incapaz de ponerse en su lugar y minimizase el incidente. Se despidió con un “mañana será otro día, ya veremos” que le sonó seco pero Ben dejó correr, apagó la luz e intentó dormir. Hasta que no hubo pasado un rato y se cercioró de que la respiración de Ben era tranquila y regular, no logró relajarse.


	17. Chapter 17

A la salida del teatro, le dolían las manos de tanto aplaudir. Han estaba inmenso en su papel desdoblado, sobre todo visto desde tan cerca que se podía apreciar hasta el menor matiz en su expresión. Con razón tanto él como el otro intérprete sobre el escenario habían recibido esa ovación. Ella y sus dos acompañantes habían sido especialmente afortunados, habían podido disfrutar de la mezcla de realidad y ficción y del juego constante con el público desde la primera fila y sin pagar un centavo. Invitaba Han con dos condiciones: que volviera a ver esa obra con Ben cuando este saliera del hospital y una cena suegro-nuera falsa para ponerse al día. Desde que se turnaban en la habitación de Ben, su contacto se había reducido y Han parecía deseoso de mantener el canal de comunicación abierto y fuerte.

—Todavía no me lo puedo creer —afirmó Rose, emocionada, mientras aguardaban a que Han saliera. Antes de marcharse a tomar algo, debería despachar a un buen grupo de gente deseosa de felicitarlo o hacerse una foto con él—. Estamos aquí esperando a Han Solo, que nos ha invitado a ver su obra.

—¿Qué me vas a contar? Toda la niñez soñando que me adoptaba y mira. Ahora lo que se me hace raro es pensar en él como Han Solo, el actor.

Al fin emergía la estrella. Lo hizo poco después que su segundo, un actor recién salido de Juilliard que Han definía como prometedor y mucho menos verde de lo que él había estado en sus comienzos. Era bueno, no podía negarse, y muy atractivo, pero en ninguno de los dos ámbitos hacía sombra a un Han que la detectó nada más salir y, como había hecho sobre las tablas al acudir a saludar, le guiñó un ojo. En esta ocasión, además, se disculpó ante las dos mujeres que pretendían conversar con él, se acercó a Rey, la saludó y le pidió que se hiciera cargo de sus cascos de moto con gran rapidez antes de retornar junto a las fans. Cuando estas le preguntaron si se trataba de su asistente, Rey se hinchó de orgullo al escuchar que Han la definía como “familia”. Su sueño se había hecho realidad. Por algo amaba tanto Nueva York.

Que Han despachase a todo el mundo llevó más rato del que Rey había imaginado. No solo se trataba de espectadores anónimos, según descubrió, sino que también había gente del mundo de espectáculo con la que había colaborado o pretendía colaborar en el futuro. Al final quedaron solo ellos y Han dedicó primer sus atenciones a Finn y Rose, tan impresionados por su actuación como Rey. Ambos se deshicieron en elogios y pidieron a Rey que les hiciera una foto. Esta tuvo una idea mejor:  _ selfi  _ para cuatro para enviarle a Ben. Sería un poco cruel, pero también era un modo de decirle que lo echaba de menos. Ben no tardó en responder con un icono de corazón roto y un mensaje misterioso: “tengo una sorpresa. No voy a darte pistas”. Empezaba a conocerlo lo suficiente para saber que no cedería, aunque preguntó por fastidiar y no obtuvo nada.

—¿Vais a ir de gira? A mis padres les gustaría mucho verlo —afirmó Rose.

—Va a haber bolos, pero no los voy a hacer yo. Quiero quedarme fijo en Gotham una temporada y me he buscado cosas que hacer.

—¡Ah, claro! Bueno, pues si te enteras de las fechas y las ciudades, ¿se lo puedes decir a Rey? Me encantaría que la vieran.

—Me encargaré de que tengan entradas si quieren ir, igual que si tú quieres que vaya tu familia.

Finn le agradeció el detalle. El único en varias manzanas que había logrado ir a la universidad merced a una beca, Finn había crecido no muy lejos de donde Rey residía. Él tampoco recordaba a sus padres, si bien por motivos distintos: su padre, policía, había fallecido en un tiroteo recién salido de la academia y su madre, que ya tonteaba con las drogas, había sufrido una sobredosis letal poco después. Por suerte, su abuela materna era joven y había podido hacerse cargo de Finn, al que había criado como un hijo. Para una mujer humilde y trabajadora que sobrevivía con lo mínimo, poder acudir al teatro invitada por Han Solo, la estrella del espectáculo, sería todo un honor. Han le prometió que le haría llegar los boletos a través de Rey y, tan pronto como se despidieron, Rey le dio las gracias a Han, quien minimizó el gesto.

El restaurante al que Han la condujo se encontraba en el Upper East Side, tan próximo al hogar de Leia que aparcaron en su garaje. Con toda la intención, Rey preguntó si no le importaría y obtuvo una respuesta más que satisfactoria: Leia y él se estaban dando una oportunidad. Han se había instalado allí apenas un par de días después del atentado con la excusa de que quedaba más cerca del hospital y su relación había vuelto a cobrar vida sin que lo pensaran mucho.

—Tengo suerte de que esa mujer sea tan cabezota y me quiera tanto. Si no, se habría divorciado de mí hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué? Hacéis buena pareja.

—Por nada de lo que puedas creer si lees prensa rosa de hace algún tiempo. La línea de la infidelidad nunca la he cruzado, pero tampoco he sido el marido perfecto.

Mientras ojeaban la carta, que mezclaba ingredientes clásicos y modernos con un pretendido aire desenfadado que sus precios desmentían, Han fue más claro: Leia y él se amaban con locura aunque el trabajo de Han supusiera pasar meses separados. La desaparición de Ben, que coincidió con el cénit de su carrera, enfrió su relación. Ambos se refugiaron en sus respectivas profesiones y la distancia y el duelo dañaron tanto lo suyo que Han se compró un ático al otro lado de Central Park y se fue de casa. Continuaron queriéndose y sintiéndose un matrimonio, viéndose ocasionalmente y tratando de localizar a Ben, pero ambos creían que lo suyo estaba acabado hasta que Leia telefoneó para contarle que su hijo estaba al borde de la muerte.

—Y ya ves, aquí estamos, usándote todos de terapeuta. Acabas de empezar con Ben y ya debes de estar hasta el gorro de los tres.

—¡Qué va! Me gusta estar en el ojo del huracán. Sé que esta familia es poco convencional, pero precisamente por eso es bonita. Yo tampoco vengo de un sitio corriente.

—Tú y yo somos unos afortunados: nacidos en la nada, con una infancia de mierda y al final hemos terminado trabajando de lo que nos gusta y emparejados con dos personas estupendas.

Si él supiera, la sacaría del local arrastrándola de los pelos. Para no volver a caer en el mismo bucle, empujó la idea a un rincón de su mente y se interesó por la última actualización del parte médico de Ben, pues, dado que no podría visitarlo aquella tarde, Han se había pasado por la clínica temprano y había logrado tanto ver a su hijo unos minutos como conversar con la doctora Mothma. La galena le tenía buenas noticias, el nuevo tratamiento que le estaban suministrando a Ben parecía comenzar a dar sus frutos y su pulmón mejoraba tímidamente.

—Mejor. Parece que tiene metido entre ceja y ceja que va a necesitar oxígeno para siempre.

—No es que lo tenga entre ceja y ceja, es que está tratando de convencerse de que no pasa nada. Desde pequeño siempre ha sido así: monta en cólera por las cosas pequeñas, pero cuando se trata de las grandes parece que encaja el golpe como si no pasara nada y cuesta hacerlo hablar.

—¿Crees que puede ser esa su sorpresa? Me ha dicho que tiene algo preparado, pero no me quiere contar qué.

—A lo mejor. Eso o que le han quitado ya las vías. Se le han quedado los brazos que parece un yonqui, pero no se queja por nada. —Su gesto se ensombreció—. Tuvo que endurecerse y aprender a ocuparse de sí mismo y se nota.

—Pero, ¿por qué se fue?

—Espera, ¿que has conseguido que te hable de lo que le pasó? 

El interés de Han por su conversación había ganado enteros. Sin embargo, venían a tomarles nota, por lo que tuvieron que posponerla un minuto.

—Muy poco. Sé que es lo que pasó en una granja, fuera lo que fuese, y que no estabais allí. Y cuando estaba… Poco antes de que los del FBI entraran de una vez, cuando me pidió que llamase a Leia, me dijo que no la culpaba por eso.

—Ya, me lo contó. Me alegro de que te lo dijera —sonrió, triste—, Leia jamás se ha perdonado.

—Pero, ¿qué pasó?

—No lo tenemos muy claro, Ben no quiere hablar de ello y la versión que tenemos no es muy fiable. Lo hemos intentado un par de veces, pero solo nos ha dicho que lo dejemos estar. A ver si consigues que te lo cuente a ti, porque tenemos una idea aproximada, pero nada más, y no nos encaja con su reacción.

Rey se preguntó hasta qué punto averiguar lo acaecido y desvelárselo a los padres de Ben significaría convertirse en espía y traicionarlo. Para curarse en salud, le advirtió a Han que, si descubría algo, pediría permiso a Ben antes de compartirlo. Era un chico reservado, independiente y con muchísimo carácter, se arriesgaba a una reacción virulenta por su parte y podía comprender que se enfadase llegado el caso. A ella tampoco le gustaría airear determinados episodios de su pasado aunque no hubiera tenido la culpa.

—Es lo mínimo que espero de ti. Eres una chica maravillosa, Rey. Diría que Ben no sabe la suerte que tiene, pero sí lo sabe. Cualquier otra habría salido corriendo en cuanto le dijeron que a lo mejor no lo contaba, pero tú te quedaste a su lado y aquí sigues.

—Me salvó la vida, ¿cómo iba a irme?

—Ja, como si eso importara. No te voy a mentir, al principio pensé que a lo mejor te quedabas por pena o por un sentido del deber mal entendido, pero no hay más que miraros para saber que no es así. Se os cae la baba al uno con el otro.

—Espero que todo salga bien. Hemos tenido más de un roce, no muy grandes, pero me da miedo pensar en la primera discusión importante que tengamos.

—Tómatelo con filosofía cuando pase y, aunque te den ganas de pegarle un sopapo, intenta no ir a hacer sangre. Debajo de esa fachada de grandullón iracundo hay un tío sensible con un corazón de oro y más de un complejo.

—Me pregunto a quién ha sacado lo del corazón de oro.

—A su madre.

—Y tú, ¿qué? Nos has invitado a mí y a mis amigos y después les has ofrecido entradas para toda su familia.

—Bah, si un crítico imbécil tiene derecho a entrar gratis para tocarme las narices, los amigos de mi nuera tienen todavía más derecho. Además, me caes bien. Estoy deseando que den el alta a Ben para empezar a hacer cosas los cuatro juntos.


	18. Chapter 18

Ben se veía nervioso sentado en su  butaca cuando Rey pasó a su habitación. No solo se había librado de sus vías, sino también del horrible camisón, el cual había sustituido por un pijama con un casco de Darth Vader y el logotipo de Star Wars. Por probar suerte, le preguntó si era un regalo de Kylo Ren y no supo cómo interpretar la risotada de Ben.

—Podría decirse así.

—¿Era esa la sorpresa? O lo de las vías. Tu padre me dijo que te las habían quitado, ¿te duelen mucho los cardenales que te han dejado?

—No, no y no, aunque tienen una pinta asquerosa. La sorpresa está en ese bolso.

Cada vez que Ben reparaba en algo antes que ella, se sentía lenta y torpe. En esta ocasión, lo que había pasado por alto era una bandolera de color caqui que reposaba sobre el colchón de la cama de invitados. Se acercó a ella, abrió el el bolso y se encontró con una botella metálica para gases conectada a una cánula nasal.

—¿Y esto?

—Dos horas de oxígeno, dos y media apurando. No será la cita más excitante del mundo, pero, ¿te apetece que demos una vuelta por el jardín y nos tomemos algo en la cafetería? Invito yo, he sableado a Poe esta mañana.

—Si tú y tu familia seguís invitándome a comer, me voy a poner inmensa.

—Bueno, siempre puedes bajarlo con ejercicio. No pienses mal, me refiero al gimnasio y todo lo demás de mi casa, por supuesto.

Y entonces, en un gesto nada propio de él, le guiñó un ojo de tal manera que Rey por fin le vio el parecido con su padre. Dudaba mucho que fueran a llegar al punto del ejercicio físico compartido en una cama o cualquier otra superficie, o incluso sin apoyo como en las películas. Sin embargo, si alcanzaban esa fase sin que Ben la echara de su lado, deberían hablar mucho antes y le tocaría esperar que Ben fuera comprensivo. Se había pasado la vida demasiado ocupada protegiéndose, saliendo adelante y estudiando para lograr sus sueños. Nunca había ido más allá de un par de besos con algún que otro roce. Ningún hombre la había visto en ropa interior desde la infancia, en uno de esos episodios desagradables en que tuvieron que asegurarse de que no se habían propasado con ella. Al menos en eso tuvo suerte.

Ben sabía manejar la bombona, sin embargo, pidió ayuda tal y como le habían ordenado hacer y un enfermero se encargó de ajustar el flujo de gas. Se cambió la cánula, dio las gracias al hombre y activó una cuenta atrás en su teléfono por si se les pasaba la hora, si bien tranquilizó a Rey: su pulmón ya no se hallaba en un estado tan precario, por lo que, en caso de emergencia, podía llegar de la cafetería a su habitación respirando sin aditivos aunque no fuese agradable.

—Ya no vas a volver a verme con los labios azules —anunció, contento, según la agarraba de la cintura—. Y al final parece que me voy a curar del todo.

—Me alegro de oírte hablar así. Pensé que habías tirado la toalla.

—No es tirar la toalla, es asumir las cosas como son. Al principio odiaba tener la cara marcada, pero luego me acostumbré.

—Podrías borrarte la cicatriz, hay clínicas que lo hacen, ¿no?

—No me lo planteo. Ya me he acostumbrado y creo que me da personalidad. ¿Te dio mucho asco cuando me conociste? No es precisamente un imán de chicas.

—Me intrigó mucho. Entre lo grande que eres, el pelo largo y la cicatriz… Qué digo, me encantó.

Qué feliz se veía por esa pequeñez que, además, era de las pocas verdades sobre su primer encuentro que Rey podía ofrecerle. Avanzaban despacio camino del ascensor, Ben se quejaba de lo bajo de forma que se sentía, dado que aquella era la primera vez que se aventuraba a pie fuera de su habitación, la cual solamente había podido abandonar para recibir fisioterapia en el hombro y que le realizaran pruebas médicas. Estaba deseoso de que le concedieran el alta y marcharse. A Rey le inquietaba que se las tuviera que arreglar él solo en casa aunque Jyn pudiera cocinarle y Poe se hiciera cargo de cualquier tarea tediosa o complicada que pudiese surgir. No obstante, Ben y sus padres habían acordado que se instalaría temporalmente en la vivienda de Leia, ahora también hogar de Han.

—A lo mejor te da cosa porque es la casa de mi madre, pero puedes quedarte alguna noche si tú quieres. Te aseguro que no va a pasar nada incómodo de comedia adolescente.

—Bueno. —Se encogió de hombros—. Ya veremos, pero sí pienso iros a ver. Tu padre dice que soy de la familia. Es mucha presión, no sé si voy a saber serlo.

—Ya somos dos. Nunca he estado tan unido a ellos como ahora y no sé cómo tomármelo. ¿Nos sentamos? Necesito un minuto.

Las sombras del jardín estaban cotizadas aquella tarde de calor. Les costó un poco localizar un banco bajo un árbol donde darse un respiro. Ben parecía un poco fatigado, pero rápidamente despejó los temores de Rey y la besó con ternura. Era la escasez de ejercicio, no su pulmón en franca mejoría pero todavía dañado. Rey le acarició la pierna, se apoyó en su hombro y se sintió tan en paz que cerró los ojos y disfrutó de tal manera de la tranquilidad que un zarandeo terminó devolviéndola al presente. Alertada de pronto, se irguió y miró a Ben a los ojos en busca de algún signo de incomodidad o problemas.

—Perdona, te habías quedado dormida. No quería molestarte, se te veía muy a gusto, pero llevamos aquí más de media hora y…

—Sí, sí. Vamos a la cafetería, no quiero que vuelvas a la habitación con el tiempo justo y la lengua fuera solo porque…

Cortó su diatriba atropellada por cómo la observaba Ben. Nunca le habían regalado una sonrisa así, la hizo sentir tan querida que no creyó que fuera posible. ¿Significaría que Ben también estaba enamorado? Le parecía un sueño tan inalcanzable que se le enganchó a la boca del estómago y a punto estuvo de salir corriendo del miedo escénico. Ben la quería, quizá sería comprensivo cuando retornaran sus recuerdos. Le colocó el pelo detrás de las orejas, le ofreció la mano y ambos se pusieron en pie. Había tantos motivos por los que se sentía inadecuada para Ben que solo le provocaban más ganas de agarrarse a él y no soltarlo. Era su novio y lucharía por su relación. Si Ben había escogido a una provinciana de Jakku que no tenía ni familia ni dónde caerse muerta, aunque fuera condicionado y engañado, no iba a ser ella quien se apartase de su lado.

Había pasado por pocos hospitales, carecer de seguro médico hasta hacía muy poco significaba que su salud era forzosamente de hierro; sin embargo, la experiencia le daba para saber que aquella cafetería estaba a la altura del centro megaexclusivo donde se encontraban y que probablemente no recogería la cartera de servicios de su póliza. Encontraron una mesa con vistas al jardín donde no pegara el sol, se acomodaron y revisaron la carta. De nuevo, Rey agradecía no ser ella quien se rascase el bolsillo. Aunque llevase en Nueva York desde el primer año de carrera, todavía no se acostumbraba a determinados precios, mucho menos a los de los locales que frecuentaba desde que había aterrizado de golpe en el círculo íntimo de los Solo-Organa.

—Mi madre dice que la tarta de queso y frutos rojos es muy buena, una  _ New York cheesecake _ auténtica.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—La textura y la dulzura, las de por ahí van pasadas de azúcar y no tienen la consistencia que deberían. Seguro que ya has comido alguna y, si no, ya verás, enseguida vas a notar la diferencia.

—Cómo se nota que eres de aquí, te veo hecho un experto.

—Nacido y crecido en Manhattan, al menos hasta los dieciséis. No quiero enamorarte, pero la hago buenísima.

No querría, pero ya llegaba muy tarde y, por lo alegre y confiado que aparecía, debía de saberlo. Ben se encontraba sencillamente radiante y, aunque Rey también se sentía bien, no lograba sacudirse el nubarrón de encima. Le comentó que lo notaba muy contento y Ben amplió la sonrisa.

—Es mi primera excursión fuera de las cuatro paredes de mi cuarto, tengo una cita y voy a merendar con mi novia en una cafetería que parece ser que hace mi postre favorito a la perfección. Si ya solo eso te parece poco, hay un motivo adicional y mucho más importante, dónde va a parar.

—¿Cuál? ¿Que la novia te considera tan cómodo que se ha quedado frita a tu lado?

—Vaya… Eso no lo había pensado, pero también me gusta y sí que se te veía cómoda.

—¿Entonces?

—Yo creo que es obvio.

Rey no veía la obviedad por ningún lado. Tampoco sabía si la tarta sería tan genuina como Leia y Ben habían adelantado, pero tuvo que admitir que era de las mejores que había comido. Ben le dio su sello de aprobación y acto seguido presumió de que la suya era superior.

—Pues dame la receta, que me estás dando ganas de probarla.

—De eso nada, la haremos juntos, ¿qué te parece?

—¿En serio? —Ben asintió—. De acuerdo, con una condición.

—Tú dirás.

—Que me digas de una vez qué es tan obvio y te hace tan feliz.

—¿De verdad que no se te ocurre?

—Que no, pesado. —Aun a riesgo de parecer una infantil, fingió enfurruñarse y le sacó la lengua.

—Está bien, aunque está muy claro: siendo un hombre adulto, ¿tú crees que tengo muchas ocasiones de estar en un lugar público en pijama y pantuflas sin que signifique mi muerte social? A ver, esto es Nueva York, seguro que algún club de frikis se reúne en peores condiciones tres veces por semana, pero incluso aquí es raro, ¿es o no es para celebrarlo?

—Sobre todo si encima te lo regala Kylo Ren.

—Kylo Ren me importa un rábano ahora mismo. Quien tengo frente a mí es mucho más importante.


	19. Chapter 19

Una noche más, Ben había vuelto a insistir a Rey en que durmieran juntos. Una noche más, Rey se había negado. Por suerte, su chico, porque continuaba siéndolo, había aceptado la derrota con deportividad a cambio de un beso de tornillo para desearle las buenas noches. Era testarudo, ya se lo habían advertido, pero al menos las últimas noches veía el rechazo de Rey como un acicate para curarse. Pronto lo haría, pronto dejaría de precisar aportes de oxígeno más allá del de la atmósfera a menos que algo se torciera a última hora, y continuaba sin recobrar la memoria. Todo iba demasiado bien. Solo quedaba esperar a que su relación se viniera abajo.

Estaba en un duermevela conducente a un sueño que prometía ser razonablemente reparador cuando oyó una puerta a lo lejos. Al principio creyó que sería Ben, que se empeñaba en usar su bombona portátil o incluso nada para ir al lavabo por moverse un poco, pero luego se percató de que se trataba de la entrada a la habitación. Se le hacía extraño, no había notado a Ben pulsar el timbre. Le preguntó a Ben si estaba bien, este replicó con un ronroneo afirmativo y preguntó en voz alta a quien entró qué ocurría.

—Traigo tu medicina —replicó una voz femenina que a Rey no le resultaba familiar.

—¿Una inyección? Llevo un par de días sin necesitar ninguna, ¿qué se supone que es?

Por cómo sonaba Ben, Rey supo que él tampoco conocía a la mujer, que no respondió su pregunta. Ben insistió, ella le pidió que se remangara y Ben subió el tono para negarse y repetir: quería saber qué pretendía administrarle. Rey se puso en tensión, aquello se salía de la norma. Dado que la mujer no parecía haber reparado en ella, se preparó para actuar. Si Ben y ella habían podido con cinco individuos armados hasta los dientes, aquella lucha también la vencerían en caso de que fuera necesario.

—No se te ocurra tocarme —le advirtió Ben—. No me vas a meter nada sin que sepa qué es.

—No seas difícil, es tu medicación y punto.

—Pues enséñame de qué se trata o, mejor aún, ¿por qué no llamamos al doctor Dooku a ver qué opina él?

Fue mencionar al médico y la actitud suave de la señora cambió de súbito. Con un movimiento rápido trató de subirle la manga a Ben, quien retiró el brazo, le ladró que lo dejara en paz y trató de incorporarse para empujarla. Hora de pasar a la acción. Rey encendió el interruptor de un manotazo, se levantó y apartó a la mujer de un empellón. Lejos de rendirse, esta se volvió hacia ella aguja en mano. Ben le gritó que se anduviera con cuidado, debía de haber identificado lo que fuera que contenía la jeringuilla y dictaminó que podía matarla. Rey asintió sin perderle la cara a esa individua, se daba por enterada, pero no por ello iba a salir corriendo y a abandonar a Ben. Lograría acabar con ella, se lo debía a Ben. Por una vez sería ella quien se encargase. La observó con decisión, le recordaba a una cobra siseando y a punto de lanzar su dentellada. No la temía, ya no. Había entrado en modo batalla.

Durante un par de segundos, nada se movió en la habitación. La mujer continuaba lista para atacar y parecía haberla elegido a ella, como si Ben no fuese su objetivo. Rey la aguardaba, sabía cómo la esquivaría, le estamparía un puñetazo en el cuello y luego le arrancaría la aguja. No contaba con que Ben fuera a ponerse en marcha antes y hubiera decidido utilizar su tubo de oxígeno para estrangular a la atacante por la espalda, pasándoselo por delante de la garganta y uniendo las manos en su nuca. El gesto, como era obvio, enfureció a la mujer, quien echó el brazo hacia atrás y trató de apuñalar a Ben, el cual se revolvió para evitar el pinchazo.

Mientras tanto, Rey miró a su alrededor. Necesitaba socorrerlo y ser efectiva, no podía prolongar la lucha mucho sin ponerse en riesgo. En un instante que se le hizo más largo que muchas horas, localizó la bandolera de Ben, se apresuró hacia el rincón donde se encontraba, extrajo la bombona y se abalanzó sobre la atacante con ella y la golpeó en la cabeza una y otra vez hasta que de nuevo la puerta se abrió y dio paso al par de enfermeras del turno de noche que sí conocía.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —preguntó Tracy, la mayor de ellas.

—¡¿Dónde estabais?! ¡Esa tía nos ha atacado! ¡¿Se puede saber…?!

Antes de que terminara su interrogación retórica, Ben se desplomó sobre el colchón. Ojos abiertos, perdidos en el vacío, de pronto parecía muerto. Rey se aproximó en una zancada, lo zarandeó y obtuvo una palabra en un hilo de voz tan tenue que únicamente comprendió que terminaba en “onio”. Después, silencio. Aterrada, lo zarandeó, pero no respondía. Estaba tan quieto que ni su pecho se movía.

—¿Qué le pasa? ¡Haced algo, no respira! ¡Ha dicho algo de onio! ¡No sé qué, joder!

—Rocuronio —contestó Tracy, tomando el bote del suelo y a continuación volvió la vista a Opal, su compañera de fatigas—. Necesitamos sugammadex y avisa al doctor Dooku.

Opal asintió. De inmediato, Tracy comenzó a hacerle el boca a boca a Ben. Estaba paralizado, le explicó a Rey entre bocanadas, si bien se encontraba perfectamente consciente. Rey se estremeció, no se le ocurría una muerte más aterradora y no comprendía que nadie fuera capaz de pretender procurársela a un inocente. Nerviosa e impotente, se acercó a la cama, le acarició el brazo a Ben y le suplicó que aguantara.

—Te vas a poner bien, mi amor —le aseguró con lágrimas en los ojos y voz tomada—. No vamos a dejar que te pase nada malo, ya lo verás. Resiste, cielo, por favor.

“No me dejes”, le suplicó mentalmente, “no te vayas”. Si Ben sucumbía, si le faltaba el aire el tiempo lo suficiente y no lo suportaba… No iba a dejar que se fuera así, aterrado e inmóvil. Respiró hondo, ella sí podía, tragó saliva, se esforzó por tranquilizarse lo suficiente y se acercó a su oído.

—Te quiero, Ben. Por favor, pelea. No te rindas. No tires la toalla, te estoy esperando.

Ya estaba hecho. Ya se lo había dicho. Había sido tan anticlimático como el primer beso, todo por su culpa, porque en ninguno de los dos momentos había sabido estar a la altura. De nuevo había fallado a Ben, era ella quien se encontraba en plena forma y debía ocuparse de él. Debería haber reaccionado más rápido, no era más que un estorbo.

Un “¡permiso!” en un tono que no admitía réplicas hizo a Rey salir de su espiral de lamentos y apartarse con agilidad. El doctor Dooku llegaba con gesto de premura. Sin ganas de perder el tiempo, remangó a Ben con rapidez, localizó una vena y le suministró una inyección. A continuación, le tomó la muñeca para medirle el pulso, aguardó unos segundos y pidió a Tracy que detuviera la reanimación.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que pare? ¿Es que quiere matarlo?

—Al contrario. Está reaccionando. El sugammadex bloquea el rocuronio.

La primera bocanada perceptible de Ben fue tan débil que Rey se quedó observando fijamente su pecho para asegurarse de que se movía. Cuando comprobó que se trataba de un ritmo regular y que el vaivén se profundizaba hasta volverse normal, tuvo que agarrarse a la cama. Tocaba el turno de que atendieran a la asaltante, cuya cabeza había aplastado Rey. Que dictaminasen que estaba viva no le produjo ningún alivio. Quizá más adelante se sintiera culpable por haber segado otra vida si terminaba muriendo, pues en el fondo era una persona y hasta alguien como ella tendría seres queridos. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, su única preocupación era Ben, a quien Dooku todavía dedicaba sus atenciones.

—¿Te encuentras bien, muchacho?

Ben lo miró fijamente e hizo un gesto torpe de asentimiento. Rey se imaginaba los dos fármacos combatiendo en su interior como ellos dos contra la mujer de la jeringuilla hacía un momento. Trató de toser, si no podía respirar tampoco podría haber tragado saliva. Dooku lo ayudó a girarse para que quedara colocado sobre su hombro bueno y le pidió que permaneciera de perfil y se relajara. Hasta él debía encargarse de la atacante. Mientras tanto, Rey no se separaba del colchón. Asustada aún, se atrevió a extender la mano y le acarició el brazo a Ben, quien la contempló con intensidad y de improviso le susurró dos palabras con voz rasposa:

—Lo sé.

Tratándose de cualquier otro, la frase habría carecido de sentido. En cambio, Ben y ella compartían un mundo común, el que Kylo Ren había creado para millones de lectores y espectadores. Allá por la segunda entrega de su saga, la quinta colocando los libros en orden cronológico en lugar de por fecha de edición, el escurridizo autor había decidido hacerle pasar un mal rato a uno de los personajes favoritos del público, un caradura vividor que Rey siempre había creído que interpretaría a la perfección una versión joven de Han Solo. El pobrecito había terminado petrificado en una plancha de carbonita, literalmente igual que un mueble o una escultura tan sofisticada como macabra. Unos instantes antes, su princesa le había declarado su amor y esa era la respuesta que había obtenido. Rey sollozó y se limpió una lágrima. Si Ben no era capaz de decirle que la quería, aquella frase sería la sustituta perfecta.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Somos un equipo —continuaba sonando medio gangoso, le costaba controlar su aparato fonador.

—No hace falta que hables, no…

—Gracias por salvarme la vida.

Rey replicó que él habría hecho lo mismo y que, si acaso, estaban en paz. Lo hizo por dejar a un lado el tema, continuaba sintiéndose en deuda y siempre sería así. Besó a Ben en la frente, le daba vergüenza ir más lejos delante de desconocidos y no sabía cómo respondería su boca si todavía no había recuperado del todo la movilidad. Lo único que tenía claro era que debía poner al corriente a Han y Leia de inmediato, por lo que no tardó en sacar el móvil y telefonear a su residencia.


	20. Chapter 20

Debían permanecer despiertos, les habían advertido. El sugammadex que le habían administrado a Ben era en principio más que de sobra para contrarrestar el rocuronio. Sin embargo, dada la corta vida de ambos, corría el riesgo de perder el efecto del primero antes de que el segundo hubiera abandonado su cuerpo y quedar paralizado otra vez e incapaz de pedir ayuda. A Rey no le importaba supervisarlo, de todas maneras no habría podido volver a conciliar el sueño.

Habían transcurrido ya unos minutos pero continuaba temblando. El personal médico se había marchado y se había llevado consigo a esa tipa, no así los manchurrones de sangre del suelo, las paredes y los pijamas. La policía todavía no había llegado, los Solo-Organa tampoco aunque estarían a punto de aparecer. Estaban solos.

Se acurrucó un poco más contra Ben y respiró el olor de su cuello, esta vez no había sabido ni querido decirle que no. Había estado tan cerca de perderlo nuevo. Cerró los ojos un instante y los tuvo que abrir, se encontraba con los de Ben abiertos, con su cuerpo inerte y el pecho quieto. Ahora volvía a moverse con calma, Rey tenía la oreja apoyada en el lado izquierdo, el herido, y escuchaba a la perfección el pulmón hinchándose y deshinchándose perezosamente. Ben estaba muy tranquilo. Le acariciaba la espalda con tanta suavidad y tanta ternura que Rey se sintió más querida que nunca antes en toda su existencia. Levantó la cabeza, lo miró y le dio un piquito en los labios. Había un detalle que no habían comentado hasta el momento pero era importante y todo el mundo parecía haber pasado por alto incluido Ben:

—No llevas la cánula. —Ben sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Puedes respirar bien? Quizá deberías…

—Estoy bien. Es más cansado, algo así como si acabase de correr durante un rato muy largo y llegara con la lengua fuera a la meta, pero lo prefiero al puñetero tubo ese. Entre eso y lo poco que me he movido, supongo que no aguantaría subir más de dos o tres escalones sin tener que pararme, pero ya es mucho.

—Ya es más de lo que creías que conseguirías. Me dolía verte tan derrotista.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no es derrotismo, es adaptación. Sé que me entiendes, tú también llevas toda la vida arreglándotelas con lo que te viene en cada momento aunque no te guste. Si no hay otra opción, lo aceptas, sigues adelante y punto.

—Pues ahora no tienes por qué conformarte. ¿Cómo estás? No te notas nada raro, ¿verdad?

—Mi cuerpo responde. No te preocupes, lo bueno de haber pasado por esa experiencia es que sé identificar los síntomas y, como no es inmediato y te tengo aquí, podría avisarte si volviera a ocurrirme. En cualquier caso, ya has oído al doctor Dooku, me han puesto una dosis alta.

—Aun así, si notas algo, lo que sea, por favor, dímelo. Dios, ha tenido que ser horrible.

—Ha sido… —lo meditó unos segundos, se pasó una mano por el pelo y resopló— una de las experiencias más angustiosas y desconcertantes de mi vida. Por mucho que supiera que no podía, porque sabía lo que hace el rocuronio y me he dado por fastidiado en cuanto he sentido el pinchazo, intentaba moverme y hablar y sabía que no podía. Y el aire… Solo han sido unos segundos, sabía que no me iba a pasar nada, Tracy ha estado muy rápida y su aliento no era nada horrible, pero aun así me daba pánico que algo saliera mal. Además, te oía, sentía tus manos y no encontraba forma de decirte que no te preocuparas, que todo estaba en orden y me pondría bien en cuanto me metieran otra inyección. Pensabas que me iba a morir, ¿verdad?

—No sé si a morir o… No sé, más bien creía que no habría bloqueador, que te tendría que ver otra vez enchufado a la máquina esa y, aunque habría sido un rato solamente, no soportaba volver a tenerte así.

—Siento haberte asustado y haberte traído malos recuerdos. Mi semana enchufado no fue la bomba, pero al menos me la pasé en blanco. Bueno, igual que la anterior al final.

Continuaba sin llenar la mayoría de los huecos. Rey lo tanteó y Ben le desveló que solo le había vuelto algún destello merced al cual ya podía contar qué se sentía al recibir un balazo y que Tongue-tied cantaba “Doom” cuando los terroristas abrieron fuego. En cuanto a las jornadas anteriores, sabía en qué estaba trabajando y que el día de autos había almorzado un pedazo de lasaña casera que Jyn le había traído. Todo lo demás estaba vacío.

—Estoy deseando acordarme de cómo nos conocimos. Sé que me lo has contado, pero no es lo mismo que tenerlo aquí. —Se señaló la cabeza—. Por curiosidad, ¿qué bebida pediste?

—Eh… Un  _ smoothie _ de… fresa, creo. Estaba tan babeante contigo que no me acuerdo bien.

—Vaya. Me vas a hacer sentir un seductor. Yo estaría tomando el de siempre, supongo, el de mandarina y mango que tiene un color radiactivo. Es mi favorito.

—Sí, es verdad. Te estabas tomando uno naranja muy llamativo.

Ben bajó la vista, apretó los labios y terminó cerrando los ojos y estremeciéndose. Rey le preguntó qué le sucedía, no comprendía el cambio repentino de actitud. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un sollozo al mismo tiempo que Ben la estrujaba con fuerza.

—¿Estás bien? Dime algo. Dime qué puedo hacer. ¿Es que… he dicho algo que te ha traído malos recuerdos? ¿Ha pasado algo, Ben?

La puñetera puerta tenía que ir a abrirse justo en ese momento. Al menos al otro lado no estaban los agentes a los que el personal del Chandrila había telefoneado para que se encargaran del caso, sino Leia y Han. Tan pronto como los vio, Ben soltó a Rey, se levantó y se acercó renqueando a sus padres entre lágrimas crecientes. Ambos se preocuparon de inmediato, le preguntaron por lo acaecido y su cánula, pero solo obtuvieron gemidos y un achuchón desesperado de Ben.

—Os quiero mucho, muchísimo a los dos. Por favor, vámonos de aquí. Por favor, llevadme a casa.

Han tenía razón, Ben era demasiado grande. Había algo de anómalo en que un hombre tan alto y fuerte a pesar de las semanas encamado llorase como un bebé y se aferrara a sus progenitores entre súplicas más propias de un niño pequeño. El pobre habría aguantado todo el rato a solas con Rey para apaciguarla, no en vano había sido ella quien había despachurrado la cabeza de la individua de la jeringuilla. Sin embargo, ahora que ya estaba a salvo y su familia había venido, podía permitirse desmoronarse y exigir los mimos que precisaba para pasar el mal trago.

—¿Cómo estás, Rey? —inquirió Leia mientras le acariciaba la espalda a su hijo—. Madre mía, estás toda pringada de sangre.

—Empieza a convertirse en una mala costumbre.

—¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?

—Ha entrado una mujer vestida de enfermera y ha dicho que traía medicina para Ben, pero era una inyección, a él le ha parecido muy raro y ella se ha empeñado mucho en ponérsela sin decirle qué era. Se ha puesto ya como violenta, así que Ben se ha negado, he ido a ayudarle porque era muy extraña, ha amagado con atacarme y, cuando él me ha defendido, le ha pinchado y yo he aprovechado para pegarle con la bombona de oxígeno portátil. Han llamado a la policía, tienen que estar al caer.

—Les doy hasta que terminemos de arreglar el alta de Ben para que te hagan preguntas —afirmó Han con aplomo—. Aquí, por supuesto. Tú ahora no te vas a comisaría. Y si mañana quieren que vayas a firmar la declaración o lo que sea, yo te acompaño.

Tanto ella como Ben lo miraron sorprendidos. Los ruegos de Ben habían tenido una respuesta firme e inmediata: no pasaría ni un día más en el Chandrila, el hospital que lo había visto nacer y donde todos habían creído que estaría seguro. Ben besó a su padre en la mejilla, le dio las gracias, le dijo que lo quería y pidió que lo ayudaran a recoger.

—Menos mal que el sistema de seguridad era inexpugnable —masculló Leia—. Esa mujer no debería haber entrado aquí y no vamos a permitir que entre nadie más. Afortunadamente ha quedado en un susto y no te ha hecho nada.

—Sí que me ha hecho. Me ha paralizado por completo, incluidos los músculos intercostales. He dejado de respirar, aunque estaba consciente, y me han tenido que hacer el boca a boca. Después nos han dejado tirados y se han olvidado del todo de mi oxígeno.

—Vaya con la atención exclusiva. Y tú no te preocupes, hija, que a la primera tontería llamamos a un abogado.

Rey se lo agradeció, pero no lo veía necesario. Confiaba en que los agentes entendieran que solo defendía a Ben y no trataran de encausarla. Han afirmó que él creía que no habría problemas, pero era mejor curarse en salud.

—De verdad, no será necesario. No quiero que os preocupéis por mí. Y lo de venir mañana conmigo, van a pensar que quiero trato de favor.

—¿Porque soy Han Solo?

—Sí. Van a creer que quiero librarme por eso.

—No se trata de librarte de nada, porque no has hecho más que defender a tu novio. Se trata de que vean que no estás sola. Desde el momento en que entraste en la vida de Ben, tus problemas son los nuestros y parece que últimamente os han echado el gafe, así que no te vamos a dejar sola.

—Y estás invitada a venir a casa siempre que tú quieras. Ben ya te lo habrá dicho, puedes quedarte con nosotros alguna noche si te apetece. Su habitación tiene vistas a Central Park.


	21. Chapter 21

La tormenta perfecta. Así había definido el detective Beckett lo sucedido durante la madrugada anterior en la habitación de Ben. La mujer que había irrumpido en ella y atacado a ambos era enfermera, sí, aunque de pediatría. Todavía estaban investigando y el Chandrila no estaba siendo demasiado colaborador, pero hasta el momento habían averiguado que la mujer estaba obsesionada con Han Solo y, ahora que se habían puesto a unir puntos, les surgían también otros fallecimientos fuera de lo común en el centro médico. Podía ser todo casualidad, podía haber otro responsable, pero era suficiente para que los investigadores se pusieran manos a la obra. Lo último que deseaban era presentar cargos contra Rey por mucho que la asaltante estuviera en coma y su supervivencia no estuviese garantizada.

—Te lo había dicho, mujer. La policía sabe quiénes son las víctimas —dijo Han a la salida de la comisaría a la mañana siguiente. Había insistido en acompañarla para que le tomasen declaración. Él también había recibido alguna pregunta de Beckett mientras que su compañero, un tal Durant, se había dirigido al hogar de Leia para encargarse de ella y Ben una vez le habían advertido que este último no se encontraba en condiciones de acudir a hablar con ellos.

—Si se muere, ¿crees que cambiarán de idea?

—Qué va. Ya lo has oído, tenía un altar dedicado a mí en su casa y decía era mi novia secreta. Debió de enterarse de lo de Ben y en su mundo de locura creyó que matar a mi hijo conquistaría mi corazón o algo así. Nos has salvado a todos, a saber de lo que sería capaz. ¿Has traído pijama? Podrías echarte un rato en casa, no traes buena cara y me ha dicho Leia que Holdo no te espera hoy.

—Gracias, Han, pero —frenó su caminar un momento, necesitaba ponerse seria— no quiero depender tanto de vosotros. Tengo mi trabajo como restauradora y, sí, es en Organa’s y Leia es la dueña y la madre de Ben, pero no quiero trato de favor.

—Ni lo tienes. Eran las tantas de la madrugada cuando una zumbada ha entrado a matar a tu novio mientras dormíais en su habitación de hospital, has tenido que abrirle la cabeza a la pirada esa y ahora has tenido que ir a comisaría. No tienes un trabajo no cualificado, sino uno complejo. Sé que los jefes te habrían dado el día ya solo porque estás hecha polvo.

—Bueno…

—Anda, vente. Eres menuda, como Leia. Mides más, pero seguro que le puedes robar un pijama a ella si no tienes aquí aunque te quede un poco pesquero. Eso o una camiseta de Ben, con las espaldas que tiene, te valen de vestido.

—Hablando de Ben, ¿cómo ha pasado este rato?

Han torció el gesto. Agotado el combustible proporcionado por el subidón de adrenalina y con las baterías bajo mínimos, Rey había preferido marcharse a su casa en vista de la actitud mohína y distante de Ben que quiso achacar al agotamiento y al trauma. Antes de separarse, había probado a despedirse con un beso y la inmovilidad de su novio la había dejado inquieta y disgustada. Ben debía de creer que era gafe. Era eso o aceptar la posibilidad de que tal vez hubiera recobrado parte de sus recuerdos y se encontrase disgustado con ella. Sea como fuere, contaba Han que su estado de ánimo sombrío había continuado de camino a casa de sus padres y en el rato que llevaba despierto cuando Han había salido para comisaría. No era un chico especialmente hablador, pero, según Han, sus intervenciones matutinas se habían limitado a una frase y un par de monosílabos.

—Y encima para decir que quería ponerse a trabajar, así que pensaba reunirse con Gilipollas Insufrible, el pelirrojo del que nos habló Jyn.

—Pero, ¿por qué tiene tantas prisas? Todavía le duele al teclear, me lo dijo ayer.

—Tenía que entregar una parte del proyecto que se trae entre manos hace dos semanas. No se va a acabar el mundo si lo esperan, sobre todo siendo por lo que es, pero no le gusta que sea así. Estamos rodeados de perfeccionistas, cariño.

Perfeccionista, gruñón y a punto de echarla a tortas de su vida. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más le quedaba claro que Ben se había acordado de algo. Después de todo, su cambio de actitud había venido justo a continuación de la pregunta acerca de su primer encuentro. Ben no bebía un  _ smoothie _ naranja porque no estaba allí y de alguna forma lo sabía. Le había tendido una trampa y Rey había caído como una principiante.

El hogar familiar de los Solo-Organa era tan enorme y señorial como lo había imaginado. En sus salas amplias, pulcras y exquisitamente decoradas podría haberse hospedado tanta gente que le parecía obsceno estar allí y saber que únicamente vivían tres personas que la invitaban a quedarse cuanto quisiera. O al menos dos de ellas lo hacían. Ya no sabía qué pensar de Ben.

Según entraron, Han le presentó al mayordomo, al cual por suerte encontró menos estirado que esos de película. A él le entregó su chaqueta vaquera raída para que se hiciera cargo de ella no sin cierta vergüenza, pues era de segunda mano y tenía ya unos cuantos años. El hombre debía de tomarla por poco menos que una pordiosera, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a asentir cuando le pidieron que preparara el cuarto de invitados y se retiró.

—He dicho lo del cuarto de invitados por si acaso no te apetece estar con Ben. Es verdad que está un poco raro esta mañana, pero tampoco sabemos muy bien si ese “raro” es su estado natural. Da pena admitirlo, pero no sabemos cómo funciona este chico.

—¿Seguro que no molesto?

—Pues claro que no. Estás invitada a venir siempre que tú quieras pase lo que pase.

—¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿qué os ha contado Ben?

—Nada, pero Leia le tiene preparada una sorpresa que no sé si le va a gustar y a lo mejor nos manda a todos a freír espárragos. Tú no tienes la culpa y yo no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea, pero es lo que hay. La jefa quiere intentarlo.

Ben se encontraba en un despacho espacioso y bien iluminado con las mismas vistas a Central Park que Leia le había prometido. Por primera vez desde el concierto, lo vio con ropa de calle y lo encontró más delgado y menos imponente. La hospitalización lo había transformado en el larguirucho desgarbado que sus padres recordaban. La falta de sueño le había dejado bolsas bajo los ojos y le confería un matiz grisáceo a su tez. Con todo, su pose acomodado en la butaca demostraba que se sentía a gusto, en sus dominios aunque estuviera técnicamente invitado. Así debía de sentirlo el tipo que había en lado del escritorio de Rey, un pelirrojo repeinado blanco como un fantasma con gesto de vinagre al que Ben despachó con un seco “y ahora es cuando te vas” en cuanto reparó en ella. El pelirrojo asintió, afirmó que se mantendría en contacto con un tono que sonaba a amenaza y se marchó con paso raudo.

—¿Tu jefe?

—Sus ganas. —Puso una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—¿De verdad no puedes pasar de él si tan mal os caéis?

—Nos detestamos, pero formamos un buen equipo.

—Tu padre me ha dicho que vas justo en un proyecto, ¿has conseguido que te lo aplace?

—Aguantará, no le queda más remedio.

—Ya, pero, ¿y si se busca a otro?

—Ya le gustaría, pero no puede. No va a ser un retraso exagerado, además. Si aprieto un poco, me pondré al día enseguida, lo tengo todo planeado.

Durante todo el diálogo salvo por la sonrisa de desprecio, Ben se había mostrado serio y cortante, como si no quisiera tenerla allí. Rey se interesó por su salud y este le confirmó que se hallaba fatigado y que echaba de menos el oxígeno, pero no pensaba volver a utilizar la cánula. Aguantaría a menos que se sintiera francamente mal y, en cualquier caso, no se encontraría solo, pues sus padres habían organizado sus horarios profesionales para que Ben siempre estuviera acompañado.

—El Chandrila ha ofrecido ponerme un enfermero, yo creo que tienen miedo de que me muera y tener que pagar todavía más compensación.

—Ya, bueno. Y aparte de eso, ¿cómo estás? No parece que estés contento de tenerme aquí.

—¿Tú crees?

—No te gusta el  _ smoothie  _ de naranja y mango, ¿verdad?

—Odio los  _ smoothies _ y soy alérgico al mango, me salen erupciones en la piel.

_ Game over.  _ No podía continuar con sus mentiras y no veía la forma de sincerarse sin que doliera. Ben ya se encontraba furioso, hasta logró cruzarse de brazos. Solo podía salvarla temporalmente una intervención inesperada y eso fue justo lo que ocurrió: la puerta se abrió y dio paso a Leia, que preguntó a qué venía tanta seriedad y tanto ceño. No entraba sola, la acompañaba un hombre barbudo y delgado de estatura media, pelo castaño claro entrecano y ojos claros. Al verlo, Ben se levantó de un salto. No solo estaba enfadado, ahora en su expresión también se leía un miedo que Rey conocía y la inquietaba sobremanera.

—¡¿Qué hace este aquí?!

—Ben, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó el hombre con suavidad.

—¡¿Que cómo estoy?! ¡Vivo, hijo de puta! ¡¿Es que no tuviste bastante con la hostia que te di cuando te me acercaste en el entierro de Anakin y vienes a por otra?! ¿Qué cojones es esto? Me voy a mi casa, a la de verdad. Mamá, ya hablaremos. O a lo mejor no. Ya sabía yo que daros una oportunidad era un error. Mis padres me traicionan, mi novia me miente porque no lo es… Dios, me gustaría saber qué he hecho tan mal para que me pasen estas cosas a mí, ¡joder!

—Hijo, calma. Por favor, respira hondo y…

—¿Que respire hondo? ¡¿Que respire hondo, mamá?! ¡Ese cabrón se me echó encima a las tantas de la madrugada y me pegó un hachazo! ¡Un hachazo, mamá, este de aquí! —Se señaló la cicatriz del rostro—. Si no me mató fue porque me desperté una fracción de segundo antes y pude apartarme un poco. ¡No le hice nada, me atacó por las buenas mientras dormía! ¿De verdad pretendes que lo perdone? ¡Y una mierda! No sé en qué estabais pensando, pero va a ser que no. Quiero irme. Quiero que todos me dejéis en paz.

—Anda, vamos a hablarlo —pidió Han con suavidad. Ben inició otra protesta, pero Han prosiguió con una súplica suave—. Por favor, hijo. Bastante hemos sufrido ya todos, sobre todo tú. Nos hemos reunido y, no sé qué opinas tú, pero yo estoy dispuesto a darnos una oportunidad. No lo tires por la borda sin más, escucha a Luke y después te prometo que no tendrás que volver a saber de él si no quieres, ¿de acuerdo? Yo me encargaré, te doy mi palabra.

Ben lo sopesó unos instantes a lo largo de los cuales su gesto se fue ensombreciendo y terminó por suspirar y asentir.

—Vamos a un salón, anda. Pero no voy a perdonar nada.


	22. Chapter 22

El hombre que había atacado a Ben se llamaba Luke Skywalker y era su tío. A Rey no le encajaba la diferencia de apellidos, pero le explicaron que Leia y él habían sido adoptados por familias distintas y no habían sabido de la existencia del otro hasta que se habían encontrado por accidente siendo ya universitarios. Desde entonces, habían mantenido un contacto fluido e intenso que había provocado incluso que Leia le pusiera Luke a su único hijo como segundo nombre.

—No me lo recuerdes —masculló Ben, interrumpiendo el relato de su madre—. Sí, todo fue genial, tío Luke molaba. Era con quien me dejaban tirado cada vez que tenía vacaciones y no podían ocuparse de mí. Eso o me mandaban por ahí de campamento pijo, de intercambio o de estancia formativa donde fuera. Siempre han sido unos padres maravillosos y que ahora inviten aquí al hombre que intentó asesinarme a sangre fría mientras no podía defenderme aprovechando que ahora también estoy a su merced deja claro cuánto les sigo importando.

La dureza de Ben golpeó con fuerza a sus padres en vista de cómo se encogieron. Rey sintió lástima por ellos a pesar de que ambos admitieron su culpa y se disculparon con él. No habían sido buenos progenitores, habían antepuesto sus necesidades profesionales al bienestar de Ben demasiadas veces y eso había producido desconfianza y desapego en su hijo.

—No es que fuerais malos padres —los corrigió—, es que no fuisteis mis padres para nada y encima, cada vez que sacaba el tema parecía que tenía que daros las gracias por no estar en un internado. ¿Sabéis qué? Lo habría preferido. Así al menos habríais tenido una excusa para no verme.

—Tal vez te descuidamos un poco, sobre todo yo, que encadenaba un rodaje con otro, pero es que eras tan bueno… Nunca te quejabas, no dabas un ruido, no te metías en problemas…

—Me cansé de hacer ruido. Sabía que no podía contar con vosotros para nada. Hubo una racha en que estuve indiferente, estaba solo y ya está. Pero luego me enfadé, os detestaba por haberme tenido, pensaba que no teníais derecho a haberme traído a este mundo por un capricho para luego dejarme tirado y no hacerme caso. Intenté odiaros, pero ni siquiera era capaz. Os quería, pero estaba convencido de que vosotros a mí no. ¿Sabéis la primera vez que me sentí querido de verdad? Cuando vinisteis a verme a Cuidados Intensivos el primer día. Por eso me eché a llorar, porque me di cuenta y no dejaba de pensar “entonces, ¿por qué no me lo demostraron nunca?, ¿qué hice para que me dieran de lado?”. No es justo que me sienta así de culpable, lo habéis provocado vosotros y me niego a aceptarlo, igual que me niego a perdonar a ese tío de ahí que me vino con un hacha y casi me revienta la cabeza.

Conmovida, Leia trató de abrazar a su hijo, quien se levantó del sillón y buscó una silla en la que sentarse sin compañía. No quería que lo tocasen, necesitaba estar solo como afirmaba haberlo estado siempre. Como indicaba ese apellido que siempre había odiado y del que renegaba en su vida profesional. Rey continuaba sin saber a qué se dedicaba, pero en aquel momento al menos descubrió que Ben empleaba un pseudónimo en forma de nombre y apellido. Han y Leia sí parecían conocer su profesión; sin embargo, no era la mejor ocasión para preguntar por ella.

Ya que estaban allí reunidos para hablar del hachazo que el tío Luke le había propinado a Ben, Han le pidió a su hijo que explicara su versión de los hechos, a lo que Ben respondió sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Mi versión. Claro. Como si hubiera dos y una no fuera más cierta que la otra. ¿Quieres mi versión, papá? El coma etílico que me pillé no fue un accidente, quería morirme. No lo conseguí y vosotros decidisteis que lo mejor para el borracho de vuestro hijo era alejarlo de sus amigos y mandarlo a Paletolandia con el tito Luke que, total, solo se dedicaba a cultivar maría.

—De forma legal —matizó Luke.

—Pues bien que te la fumabas igualmente.

Aquel punto no era conocido por Han y Leia en vista de cómo miraron a Luke. Este lo confesó, pero afirmó que siempre había logrado controlar la situación.

—Bueno, casi siempre. Esa noche… esa noche se me fue de las manos por completo.

—No me digas. Estaba durmiendo en mi cuarto, no sé qué hora sería, solo sé que oí un ruido y cuando abro los ojos, ahí está, con cara de loco, blandiendo un hacha. Me aparté de milagro para que no me matase, pero aun así me dio, a la vista está.

A pesar de que el golpe lo aturdió y quedó cegado por la sangre, Ben acertó a revolverse y pelear para salvar su vida. Luke y él pugnaron por el control del hacha, que quedó firmemente empotrada contra uno de los tabiques hecho de leños bastos que formaban la pared de la choza alejada de todo donde Luke y él se habían recluido. Era una construcción tan básica que la única luz era la de las velas, como la que Luke portaba y que acabó por los suelos durante el forcejeo.

—Debía de llevar ropa de poliéster o alguna mierda así, porque prendió. Recuerdo las llamas, sus gritos, y pensé “esta es la mía”. Apenas veía, estaba muy mareado por el golpe y por toda la sangre que estaba perdiendo a chorros, era como un animal, solo quería salir de allí a toda costa. Salí corriendo sin mirar atrás y entonces, cuando me había alejado unos metros, oí un ruido brutal y me giré. Era el techo de la choza, se había venido abajo. Pensé “lo he matado. He matado a Luke, he matado al tío. Nadie me va a creer, van a pensar que soy un asesino”. Así que corrí. Corrí, corrí, corrí y en algún punto me desmayé. Cuando me desperté no recordaba nada, era un lienzo en blanco, ni siquiera sabía mi nombre.

Tras su renacer vacío, Ben se dedicó a vagar de un lado para otro oculto en las sombras. Al amparo de la noche cometía pequeños hurtos con los que se sustentaba sin tener claro quién era ni cómo comenzaba su historia. Pasado el tiempo y sanado su rostro, le quedó una cicatriz que lo avergonzaba profundamente y lo hacía parecer mayor y curtido. Ben aprovechó la circunstancia para mentir sobre su edad y fue desplazándose hacia el norte sobreviviendo con pequeños trabajos. Jamás permanecía en el mismo lugar más de unas semanas, solo hacía caja y desaparecía antes de que nadie comenzara a hacer preguntas. De ese modo, poco a poco fue recobrando sus recuerdos. Supo que se llamaba Benjamin Luke Solo al ver el cartel de un cine en una de tantas localidades por las que pasó sin dejar huella, no así qué le había acaecido.

—¿Y no pensaste en buscarnos y hablar con nosotros? —inquirió Leia, angustiada y al borde de las lágrimas. Ben, que ya lloraba, se secó el rostro, sorbió y negó con la cabeza.

—No, tenía la sensación de que había hecho algo malo. No era nada concreto, pero fue tomando forma y lo único que tenía claro era que había alguien muerto por mi culpa. Creía que, si os buscaba, me meterían en la cárcel y no quería acabar encerrado.

—Pero cambiaste de opinión en Alaska —dijo Han. Ben asintió.

—Estaba cansado. Todavía no me acordaba bien de lo que había pasado, pero ya me daba igual. Estaba harto de huir de todo y pensé que valía la pena correr el riesgo. Me saqué el pasaporte y, cuando en el aeropuerto me dijeron que me buscabais, seguía creyendo que había matado al tío, solo que de alguna forma habrían determinado que era un accidente, y que en cuanto me vierais la cara, lo sabríais.

—Pero estaba vivo.

—Lo estabas. Cuando te vi en el funeral del abuelo, casi me da un infarto. Estaba seguro de que te habría matado esa noche, aunque fuera en defensa propia. Te pegué de la mala leche que me dio verte y que tuvieras la poca vergüenza de hablar conmigo como si nada, pero también porque necesitaba establecer contacto físico para saber que no eras una alucinación.

—Y con nosotros, ¿por qué fuiste así? —preguntó Han.

—Ya os lo he dicho, no me sentía querido. Además, creía que Luke os habría contado su versión y estaríais de su lado. Me alegré de veros, pero a la vez me sentí un poco más solo, porque estabais ahí pero no erais mi familia y decidí que estar alejado de vosotros era lo mejor para todos. Si cambié de opinión en la sala de conciertos fue porque empecé a notarme muy débil y estaba convencido de que me iba a morir. Siempre os he querido a pesar de todo. No os lo merecéis, hasta ese momento no habíais hecho nada para ganaros mi amor, pero yo os quería, no podía evitarlo. Hablé de mamá, debería haberte mencionado a ti también, papá, pero al menos sirvió para que Rey os localizara y aquí estamos.

—¿Te arrepientes? —se interesó Leia.

—No. Ahora sé que os importo y, aunque estoy furioso y conteniéndome para no ponerme a destrozar cosas, se me acabará pasando. A lo mejor estoy unas semanas sin querer saber nada de vosotros porque esto es una puñalada trapera muy grande, pero terminaré aparcándolo y podremos ser una familia. No es por vosotros, es por mí. Me lo merezco.

Leia trató de nuevo de abrazarlo y Ben la rechazó. Se encontraba encogido en su silla, llorando ruidosamente. Por su parte, un Luke de mirada vidriosa pidió perdón de nuevo. Ben se hallaba en lo cierto, aquella noche había probado una nueva cepa de marihuana más potente con la que su empresa estaba haciendo pruebas de cara a poder comercializarla en un futuro cercano. La variante resultó ser demasiado poderosa y le provocó alucinaciones en las que unas figuras de humo y de voz demoniaca lo convencieron de que Ben estaba poseído y debía acabar con él o se desataría el fin del mundo.

—Ahora sé que es la adrenalina, pero en aquel momento, cuando fue capaz de repelerme, parecía que les estaba dando la razón a esas siluetas.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre, Luke?! ¡¿Y por qué no nos lo habías contado hasta ahora?! —lo interpeló Han.

—Porque soy un cobarde. Ataqué a un niño indefenso que confiaba en mí. He roto esta familia y, aunque sé que no tengo derecho, os pido que me perdonéis. Fue un error y sé que ya no puedo remediarlo, pero necesito intentarlo al menos. Me han contado que el dinero no te hace falta, Ben, pero he firmado la cesión de una cuarta parte de las acciones de Skywalker Medical para que…

—¡Soy milmillonario por méritos propios, hijo de puta! ¡Métete tu puta empresa por donde te quepa y desaparece de mi vista! Desapareced todos, dejadme en paz. Necesito aire.

Dicho esto, se puso en pie y se alejó ahogadamente pero con aplomo. Era mejor no detenerlo.


	23. Chapter 23

Ben no se dignó abandonar su dormitorio en toda la jornada. Consciente de que debía seguir su tratamiento y necesitaría nutrientes para que el estómago le admitiera los fármacos, a mediodía había solicitado que le llevaran el almuerzo y había dejado los platos sucios ante su puerta como si de un huésped de hotel se tratara. Oscurecía y continuaba sin responder a los toques en la puerta. Si alguien se aventuraba a abrirla, bramaba que lo dejaran solo, que no pensaba hablar con nadie y que se marcharía y no volverían a verlo como no se largasen y le permitieran pensar.

Iba acercándose la hora de que Rey se marchase a casa y no pensaba hacerlo sin un último intento. Han ya se había comprometido a llevarla y Rey decidió sincerarse con él, con Leia y, ya que estaba allí, con Luke antes de probar suerte con el que ya no sabía cómo calificar:

—El enfado de Ben conmigo va por otro lado, no tiene que ver con esto. Os habéis portado genial conmigo desde el primer momento y me sabe fatal admitirlo, pero os he mentido desde el principio. No fue mi intención, no quería llegar a esto, pero ese tío del FBI, el tal Saw Gerrera, dijo “tu novio” y yo… Solo quería saber cómo estaba Ben, solo quería asegurarme de que saldría adelante.

—No lo conocías antes del atentado —aseveró Leia. Rey sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero no quería nada más. No sabía quién eras tú, no hilé que era hijo de Han Solo ni tenía ni idea de que era rico. Para mí era el chico guapo de la cicatriz, el que me había tenido babeando todo el concierto. Me fui acercando a él porque me parecía tan atractivo y entonces, de repente se me tiró encima, luchamos juntos, casi se muere por mi culpa y me dijo que avisara a su madre… Cuando apareciste en la UCI tuve que inventármelo todo sobre la marcha. Creía que cuando Ben despertara se acabaría todo, pero no se acordaba, no quise hacerle daño cuando estaba tan delicado y después era tan encantador. Me enamoré de él. A vosotros también os quiero, pero aunque tuviera una familia horrible, seguiría queriendo estar a su lado.

Leia suspiró y compartió una mirada cómplice con Han. Este puso su clásica media sonrisa, acarició el muslo de su mujer y se encogió de hombros.

—Nadie es perfecto.

—Pero, ¿no os importa?

—Ni nos importa ni nos sorprende. Lo sabíamos desde el principio. Leia me lo dijo cuando me llamó para contarme lo mal que estaba Ben: “hay una chica, parece ser que Ben le salvó la vida, y la pobre ha tenido que hacerse pasar por su novia para que le dijeran algo”.

Rey los miró boquiabierta. No podía creerse que los Solo-Organa conocieran su mentira desde el primer instante y le hubieran permitido quedarse junto a Ben. Se había ido embrollando en una huida hacia adelante para quedarse junto a ellos y ganarse el corazón de Ben a sabiendas de que lo perdería y ellos estaban al tanto. Ni siquiera se vio capaz de preguntarles por qué, solamente deseaba que el lujoso sillón de cuero blanco se la tragase, pero no lo hizo.

—Había detalles en tu historia que no encajaban, pero se notaba por qué estabas allí. Por eso no te paré los pies. Los primeros días estabas casi tan deshecha como nosotros y, cuando Ben se despertó, daba gusto veros juntos. Te enamoraste de él, él se enamoró de ti y Han y yo estábamos deseando que Ben no llegara a acordarse por lo traicionado que se iba a sentir.

—Bueno, pues se acuerda. Me hizo una pregunta trampa y piqué.

—Pues ve con él y arréglalo. Si la bomba te ha estallado en la cara hoy, no dejes que la herida se infecte. Créeme, será peor.

Rey se excusó y se levantó todavía aturdida por la revelación. Qué estúpida había sido. No era tan buena actriz ni se enfrentaba a unos aficionados. Lo único que la consolaba era saber que conocían la pureza de sus intenciones. Sin duda llevarían toda la vida viendo pasar un desfile de oportunistas y aprovechados en busca de capital, fama, contactos o cualquier otra ventaja. Rey no les había pedido nada porque no era eso lo que pretendía. Por delante le quedaba la ardua tarea de lograr que Ben también lo entendiera. Se acercó a su puerta, tocó con los nudillos y el “¡largo!” del otro lado no la detuvo. Si quería que se fuese, Ben tendría que echarla él mismo.

Sentado sobre un diván de terciopelo granate, con la vista perdida al otro lado del cristal, los hombros hundidos, una palidez extrema y los ojos inyectados en sangre tras quién sabía cuánto llanto, Rey sintió unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo. Se le acercó, se sentó junto él y amagó con envolverlo en sus brazos. Ben bajó los párpados y apretó las mandíbulas.

—Como se te ocurra tocarme, vamos a tener un problema —le advirtió con un hilo de voz tensa y amenazante antes de abrir los ojos y mantener la mirada en el infinito—. ¿Es que no entiendes cuando se te habla? Te he dicho que te largases, no quiero hablar contigo. Ah, no, ya sé: las normas del resto de la gente no son para ti. Eres una maldita princesa y no te riges por las normas del populacho porque el puto universo está en deuda contigo desde que los anormales de tus padres te dejaron tirada como a un montón de basura.

No iba a tomar prisioneros, lo dejó claro con aquella dura declaración de intenciones. Rey encajó el golpe con toda la entereza que pudo reunir. Ben estaba furioso y deseoso de demostrarlo. No podía negar que se lo mereciera.

—Lo siento, Ben.

—No es verdad. Si no hubiera recordado, no me lo habrías contado. Querías mantenerte a mi lado a cualquier precio.

—¡Porque te quiero! Lo dije en un momento desesperado, vale, pero iba en serio. Me he enamorado de ti. Me gustaste muchísimo en el concierto y después…

Se frotó las sienes. De su declaración de amor solo habían pasado unas horas, pero le parecían años. Ben debía de saberlo ya en ese momento, o quizá no. De hecho, lo había visto tan feliz en ese instante, al responder “lo sé” como el icónico truhan con corazón de oro que había creado Kylo Ren. En algún momento, la memoria de Ben había regresado y ahora pretendía arrasar con su palacio construido sobre cimientos de papel.

—Después querías follarte a tu héroe y, ¡sorpresa! Resulta que su madre es tu jefa, su padre es tu sueño de infancia y encima es rico y conoce a Kylo Ren.

—No es así. Es verdad que mentí, pero fue porque no me iban a dejar estar contigo. Me salvaste la vida, habría muerto en el ataque si no llega a ser por ti. Necesitaba saber que te ibas a poner bien y fue lo único que se me ocurrió. De hecho, ni siquiera fue idea mía, un agente del FBI me tomó por novia tuya y decidí fingir que estaba contigo para que me dieran información.

—Claro que sí. Y terminaste creyéndotelo tanto que se te olvidó.

—Pues sí, algo así. Pero tus padres y Kylo Ren no tuvieron nada que ver. Son añadidos y están bien, me encanta tener acceso a ellos, pero me daría igual que no fuera así. Yo te quiero a ti, Ben.

—No es verdad.

Al fin volvía la cabeza y la miraba. Lo hizo con los ojos brillantes y la primera lágrima corriéndole por la mejilla. Rey alargó la mano para limpiársela, pero Ben la agarró con fuerza y la retiró de un empujón.

—Te he dicho que no me toques. Me das mucho asco. Eres patética.

—Ben… —musitó. No era capaz de decir más.

—Para ti esto es un juego.

—¡No! Claro que no.

—¿Alguna vez te has sentido sola? Completamente, quiero decir. Con gente a tu alrededor, gente por todas partes, pero sin nadie para ti.

Rey asintió. Recordaba el zarpazo frío de sus peores años de infancia.

—Cuando era pequeña.

—Yo llevo sintiéndome así de forma intermitente toda la vida. Cuando Luke me pegó el hachazo y salí huyendo de su granja, se transformó en un estado mental permanente. Ni siquiera ir al entierro de mi abuelo lo alivió. Creí que serviría para cambiar las cosas, pero no valió para más que para hacerme sentir más asco de mí mismo y para creer que nunca nadie me querría. He tenido algunas novias y gente como Jyn o Poe, pero siempre los he sentido como al otro lado de un cristal. De hecho, si se terminara nuestra relación profesional, me pregunto cuánto tardarían Jyn y Poe en marcharse y no mirar atrás.

—No estás solo. Tienes a tus padres… y a mí.

—Después de hoy no lo tengo tan claro y no sé cómo lo voy a soportar. Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, había asumido que sería siempre así y me había adaptado a tener esa vida de mierda. Era triste, pero manejable. De pronto, me aparecen una familia y una novia que están como locos por mí. Cuando por fin logro aceptarlo, relajarme y disfrutar, resulta que mi novia lleva mintiendo desde que estaba desangrándome inconsciente a su lado y mis padres tienen la gran ocurrencia de traer al hombre que intentó asesinarme a sangre fría a ver si hacemos las paces a cambio de unos millones. Ni aunque estuviera viviendo en la calle aceptaría un solo centavo.

—No era por el dinero, tus padres querían una familia unida.

—Ya. ¿Y qué quieres tú?

—A ti.

—Pues lo siento, pero no va a poder ser. Estaba al borde de la muerte, me han dicho que los primeros días no confiaban en que saliera adelante y tú tuviste la poca vergüenza de hacerme creer que eras mi pareja. Lo habría entendido, Rey. Si me hubieras dicho “soy la chica que estaba a tu lado en el concierto, les he dicho que eres mi novia porque no querían contarme cómo estabas”, lo habría entendido. Dios, yo habría hecho lo mismo. La diferencia es que yo me habría sincerado. Tú no tenías la menor intención de hacerlo hasta que te he sacado los colores.

—No quería que esto pasara. No quería llegar hasta aquí. —Pensó en acariciarlo, necesitaba sentir su piel, pero tuvo que contenerse—. Me he enamorado de ti y quiero estar contigo.

—Deberías haberlo pensado antes. Ahora es tarde. Vete, no quiero volver a verte.


	24. Chapter 24

Lloraba desconsoladamente cuando Han la dejó ante la puerta de su casa. Antes de despedirse, la había abrazado y le había prometido que seguirían en contacto. Su ruptura con Ben era temporal, le había asegurado, pues sin duda su hijo terminaría viendo la luz y perdonándolos a todos. Por el momento, sin embargo, Ben continuaba atrincherado en su habitación, rumiando y haciendo una lista de los pecados de cada uno.

—¿Y si no quiere saber nada más de mí nunca? ¿Y si no volvemos?

—En ese caso, cariño, será una lástima, porque no puedo imaginarme una nuera mejor. Aun así, si eso pasara, que espero que no, no significaría que tuviéramos que cortar el contacto. Leia y yo te queremos mucho y no se nos va a olvidar lo bien que te has portado con Ben y con nosotros todo este tiempo. Ya eres parte de la familia, da igual lo que piense el tarugo de mi hijo al respecto.

Increíble. Han Solo continuaba queriendo saber de ella incluso ahora que estaban ya todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Solamente esa declaración había logrado calmar un poco las lágrimas de Rey, quien se había despedido de Han con un agradecimiento sincero y un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar en su vivienda. El sueño había terminado.

Había oscuridad en el salón de la casa. Rey encendió la luz, colgó la chaqueta en el perchero y se fue directa a la cocina. Necesitaba un chocolate caliente y una aspirina para sentirse al menos medio viva. Puso la bebida a hacerse en el microondas, se esforzó para no romper a llorar otra vez y se preguntó dónde estaría Rose. Era temprano, pero en día laborable, era raro que no estuviese en casa viendo la televisión. Sería egoísta, pero le hacía falta un paño de lágrimas que no perteneciera a la familia Solo-Organa. Le habría venido bien un punto de vista externo, pero iba a tener que quedarse sin él cuando más lo precisaba.

Volvía a estar soltera, se prometió que de forma definitiva. Tal vez fuera el dolor del corazón roto, pero en aquel momento no se veía capaz de amar a nadie nunca más. Exponerse tanto era peligroso, únicamente le había servido para salir trasquilada. Ahora bien, no podía negar que en parte se lo hubiera buscado. Había mentido a Ben y sus padres, que Han y Leia fueran comprensivos no significaba que su hijo fuera a mostrarse tan indulgente. Lo había perdido. Han trataba de consolarla, era un padre fantástico, pero debía afrontar la realidad: la había dejado y no le volvería abrir las puertas de su alma justo ahora que empezaba a conocerlo. Aunque desesperada, su declaración no había sido falsa: lo amaba. Ojalá el despecho dejara de nublarle la mente a Ben lo suficiente como para que alcanzase a verlo.

Rose no estaba sola. ¿Era un gemido femenino eso que había oído? Oh, sí, lo era. E iba seguido de una especie de gruñido masculino. Su compañera de piso se lo estaba pasando bien. Rey hizo memoria y no se le ocurrió de quién podría tratarse. Últimamente estaba siendo una amiga pésima, demasiado ocupada en sus asuntos como para hacer caso a la pobre Rose. Debía de estar hasta las narices de ella, por algo no le habría contado que sentía algo por alguien, pues dudaba que se tratase de un rollo de una noche. Creía conocer lo bastante bien a Rose, pero ya dudaba hasta de eso. Si era un ligue de usar y tirar, suplicó que se marchase en lugar de pasar la noche, lo último que le apetecía era aparecer por la cocina en la mañana y encontrarse a un desconocido tomándose su café en paños menores. Probablemente lo echaría con cajas destempladas.

Chocolate caliente con lágrimas. No era la bebida más suculenta del mundo, pero en su estado de ánimo cualquier otra cosa le habría sabido incluso peor. Fregó la taza con esmero, la simple tarea de dejarla impoluta sentaba bien, la puso a secar y, cuando ya se disponía a marcharse a su habitación, la puerta de la de Rose se abrió. Rey puso los ojos en blanco, no tenía ganas de charla con un extraño. De hecho, ya tampoco le apetecía conversar con Rose. Solo quería dormir unos cuantos días seguidos.

Antes de que llegara a ver al hombre, Rose le dijo algo en un susurro entrecortado con risitas que Rey no alcanzó a entender. Lo que dijo hizo que el tipo entrara de nuevo, pero no cerró la puerta. Rey suplicó que se quedara dentro y, por desgracia, el chico volvió a salir camino del baño. Para colmo de males, iba ataviado solo con un calzoncillo blanco que contrastaba con su piel oscura. Ya que estaba fuera, Rey se incorporó para cotillear. De momento solo le veía la espalda, pero cuando se volvió, descubrió su rostro: una cara conocida. No podía creer que Rose y Finn estuvieran liados. La sorpresa fue mutua. A juzgar por el respingo que pegó Finn, no la esperaba en casa.

—Rey, ¿qué haces…

—Vivo aquí, aunque últimamente no se nota demasiado. ¿Desde cuándo…

—No mucho. Dimos el paso definitivo hace un par de semanas. No te lo habíamos dicho porque estabas en un momento complicado con lo de Ben y eso, pero… ¿Estás llorando?, ¿te encuentras bien? Rose, sal, Rey nos necesita.

—Y tú tápate, anda, que vas a coger frío.

Finn bajó la vista, parecía reparar de pronto en que estaba en paños menores y se metió rápidamente en la habitación, por cuya puerta salió una Rose cariacontecida y ataviada con un pijama mal colocado que evidenciaba sus prisas al vestirse. Rey se dejó abrazar y apretó los dientes por no romperse de nuevo, estaba cansada de lamentos. Se había quedado sola, debía aceptarlo cuanto antes, ponerse en pie y continuar su camino. Era lo que siempre había hecho y no iba a cambiar su manera de proceder por mucho que Ben le importara.

—¿Qué ha pasado, eh? ¿Qué te ha hecho el bobo de Ben?

—No es bobo, Rose. Ha recobrado la memoria justo en el peor día, me ha hecho una pregunta para cazarme y me ha dejado. Dice que no quiere volver a saber nada más de mí nunca.

—¡¿Cómo?! Pero, ¿por qué? Bueno, espera a que vuelva Finn y me lo cuentas.

Ponerse a relatar cómo Ben la había pescado y le había estampado un señor portazo a las puertas de su mundo dejándola fuera no le resultaba plato de buen gusto. La jornada había sido agotadora y venía de una noche de estrés y confusión. Todo comenzaba con Ben al borde de la muerte otra vez al arriesgar su pellejo para protegerla. Rey quería creer que la situación estaba relativamente bajo control, que habría podido con la enfermera chiflada ella sola, pero Ben había decidido actuar y se había llevado como premio una dosis de rocuronio que le había provocado una parálisis completa y una parada respiratoria. Después de una siesta breve y agitada, había pasado por comisaría a declarar temiéndose lo peor, pero había habido suerte. En ese momento creía que saldría indemne. Menuda ilusa.

Después de comisaría, desgraciadamente, la situación se había torcido irremisiblemente. Ben había descubierto la farsa de Rey y, en lugar de poder discutir sobre ella en el momento, Luke Skywalker, sus porros y su hacha se habían cruzado en el camino.

—Ya estaba molesto conmigo, pero pensaba que podríamos llegar a entendernos. Pero resulta que su madre había traído a su tío para que hicieran las paces. Es quien le marcó la cara, le dio un mal viaje e intentó matarlo con un hacha mientras dormía. Ben se ha puesto como una furia y se ha terminado encerrando en su cuarto. Durante horas no ha dejado pasar a nadie, pero ya se hacía tarde, así que he ido a ver y, bueno…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Al recordarlo temblaba. Notó unos brazos seguros rodeándola, no tan fuertes como los de Ben, pero servirían. Estrujó a Finn y volvió a estallar con sus caricias. Rose también la apaciguaba. Eran los mejores amigos que nadie podría desear, habían estado pendientes de ella en una época tan mala a cambio de nada. Se alegraba sobremanera de que estuvieran juntos, serían una pareja estupenda. De hecho, alguna vez había pensado en animarlos a probar. Ahora se alegraba de haber permitido a la relación a seguir su curso natural. Sin duda, ellos sí serían muy felices. Lo celebraba por ellos, pero no podía evitar sentirse aún peor teniéndolos allí, sabiendo que habían interrumpido su noche de pasión para consolarla y que, cuando la consideraran razonablemente tranquila, la largarían y se volverían a sus cosas.

—Pero, ¿qué te ha dicho exactamente Ben? —insistió Rose—. ¿Tan radical ha sido?

—No me ha dado un respiro. Se queja de que le mintiera desde el principio aunque estaba tan grave que podría haberse muerto. Dice que tendría que habérselo contado en ese momento, que lo habría entendido, pero en vez de eso seguí con la mentira. Se ha despedido diciendo que no quería volver a verme. Me odia.

—Tú misma lo has dicho, está enfadado. A lo mejor, cuando se le pase…

—No. Sé realista, Finn, no me va a perdonar. Ben tiene una historia complicada, no solo está lo de su tío, también se sintió abandonado y traicionado por sus padres y ahora que empezaba a confiar en ellos y en mí pasa esto. Retomó el contacto con sus padres porque creía que se moría. Si no, habría seguido sin cogerles el teléfono.

—Bueno, pues ya llegará otro. Que le den, no sabe lo que se pierde.

Solo que sí lo sabía. Por mucho que Rose insistiera, no era tan sencillo. Ben era su primer amor de verdad, el primer hombre al que amaba y con el que había considerado en serio tener un futuro. Ahora ese hombre ya no estaba, había expulsado a Rey de su paraíso. Su corazón sanaría, pero quedaría marcado, como el rostro y el pecho de Ben. Se avecinaban unos meses muy duros.


	25. Chapter 25

Igual que en tantas ocasiones meses atrás, Leia la transportaría. Sin embargo, esa tarde no la llevaba a su casa, sino del trabajo a un restaurante. Su antigua suegra de mentirijilla la había sorprendido telefonéandola y pidiéndole verse con ella para ponerse al día. La echaba de menos, le había dicho a Rey. El sentimiento era mutuo. Perder a Ben había significado también alejarse un poco de dos de las personas más maravillosas que había conocido jamás.

La saludó con un beso en la mejilla y respondió con educación al par de preguntas rutinarias que Leia le hizo. Estaba bien. Bien aburrida, bien amargada, bien sola. El trabajo iba viento en popa, cada día se encontraba más a gusto bajo las órdenes de Holdo, pero al regresar a casa se temía que llegara el momento en que Rose le anunciara que Finn se mudaba con ellas. Sí, se ahorrarían un dinero si repartían los gastos entre tres, pero sería incómodo y doloroso para ella. Se sentiría tan fuera de lugar que no sabía cómo lo gestionaría.

Mientras se encontraban detenidas ante un semáforo, Rey volvió a echar un vistazo al móvil. El maldito mensaje en su muro de Facebook la tenía indecisa. Para celebrar el lanzamiento del octavo libro de la saga  _ Star Wars _ , que se titulaba  _ Los últimos jedi _ , tal y como Ben le había adelantado, Kylo Ren sorteaba un encuentro privado con uno de sus seguidores. El afortunado, que no tenía más que comentar en el  _ post  _ para entrar en la rifa, se reuniría con el autor enmascarado, tendría unos minutos de conversación individual con él y se llevaría una fotografía y un tomo dedicado de la novela en edición especial con ilustraciones del mismo Ren. La oferta sonaba tentadora e indolora, sobre todo cuando los interesados ya alcanzaban una cifra de cinco dígitos pese a que el equipo del escritor había dejado meridianamente claro que el encuentro tendría lugar el día de la única firma de ejemplares que Ren iba a ofrecer y que, como de costumbre, sería en la ciudad de Nueva York. Era más fácil que le tocara la lotería que ese sorteo. Sin embargo, se resistía a inscribirse.

—¿Muchas fotos de gatos? —preguntó Leia, echando un vistazo a la pantalla en un semáforo. Avergonzada, Rey sacudió la cabeza.

—Un sorteo para conocer a Kylo Ren.

—Ah, ¿te has apuntado?

—No. Es una tontería, son miles de candidatos, a mí no me va a elegir.

—Creía que era un sorteo, ¿no se supone que lo hará al azar? El no ya lo llevas.

También tenía razón. Rey se encogió de hombros y escribió un simple “me apunto” gracias al cual se imaginó una papeleta diminuta con su nombre metida en un bombo gigante. Solo se escogería a un ganador. No sería ella, estaba segura. En cualquier caso, la incertidumbre concluiría pronto. Se había mostrado tan indecisa que había apurado el plazo al límite. Faltaban diez minutos para que se cerraran las inscripciones y Kylo Ren anunciaría al elegido aquella misma noche.

—Ojalá tuvieras suerte, Kylo Ren te caería bien.

—¿Que lo conocéis?

Por supuesto, Ben había hecho posible el contacto. Leia apenas dio detalles más allá de que era “un hombre interesante y con mucho sentido del humor” con el que se había divertido el tiempo durante el que habían charlado. Pese a que Rey trató de indagar, de nuevo se topó con el mismo muro de silencio que Ben imponía alrededor de aquel tipo enmascarado sobre el que rondaban mil teorías.

—Trabaja para él —sentenció Rey—. Se hizo el loco y no me lo llegó a confirmar, pero está clarísimo, Kylo Ren es su jefe. Si no, ¿por qué lo iba a proteger así?

—Sin comentarios —contestó Leia con una sonrisa traviesa—, pero si ganases, sé que te caería bien.

—No sabrás si tiene novia, ¿verdad? Eso si le gustan las mujeres.

—Sin comentarios otra vez. Pero creí que seguías enamorada de Ben.

Rey suspiró. Claro que continuaba sintiendo lo mismo hacia él incluso con mayor intensidad. Daba la sensación de que a cada día que pasaba, su amor aumentaba por mucho que llevara semanas sin saber de él. Ben no la había bloqueado de su WhatsApp, lo sabía porque había visto que mantenía la misma imagen del casco de Darth Vader como avatar. Sería un detalle, pero no la consolaba lo más mínimo. Preguntó a Leia por él y esta entró en modo madre. Cómo se le iluminaba el rostro al hablar de su niño:

—Se pasó un par de semanas sin hablarnos. No se iba de casa porque sabía que seguía delicado y temíamos que volviera a poner pies en polvorosa, pero al final Han le pidió sentarse tranquilamente a hablar y aceptó. Fue una conversación dura, pero terminó perdonándonos.

—¿Y qué pasó con Luke?

—Eso va a estar más difícil. Han y yo también estamos mosqueados con él, las cosas no eran como nos había contado. Ben no lo va a perdonar y no me extraña, no voy a obligarlo. Y, bueno, aparte de eso, está como siempre que se centra en algo, en eso no ha cambiado. Cerró proyecto y ahora está recogiendo material para el siguiente, trabajando sin parar.

—Nunca descansa. Le va a dar algo.

—Bueno, ahora tiene entretenimiento.

A Rey le dio el corazón un vuelco. Quizá por eso Leia quería hablar con ella. Ben debía de tener a otra y pretendería contárselo a Rey para que no se hiciera más ilusiones vanas. Mientras Leia estacionaba, logró balbucear la pregunta: ¿había nueva novia? Leia sacudió la cabeza.

—Qué va. Él también está con el corazón roto, pero sí se ha buscado una fuente de cariño: vio un anuncio de una protectora de animales y le encantó un gatito que había en adopción. Parece que es un Maine Coon, así que va a crecer para ser un bicho enorme y es muy peludo, por eso nadie lo quería. Todavía no tenía nombre, así que Ben lo llamó Chewbacca y ahora está tonto con él. Te tengo que enseñar alguna foto ahora en la mesa.

Ben con un gatito, se le iba a caer la baba en cuanto le mostrara una sola imagen. Pasaron al interior del local y Rey agradeció que fuera un sitio informal, aunque de nuevo parecía el típico garito de precios elevados que frecuentaban los Solo-Organa. Si las cifras de la carta eran demasiado exageradas, quizá se dejaría invitar o pondría una pequeña parte para cumplir. Necesitaba ahorrar para la fianza de un alquiler nuevo. Por mucho que quisiera a Finn y Rose por separado, no podía quedarse bajo el mismo techo que ellos.

—Entonces, ¿Ben está bien? —volvió a la carga en cuanto las sentaron y les entregaron la cartas.

—Un poco tristón a ratos, la semana pasada consintió admitir que te echa de menos, pero el muy cabezón sigue sin atreverse a llamarte y hablar.

—Lo que hice estuvo mal, lo entiendo.

—No digas tonterías. Hiciste lo que tuviste que hacer. Si no nos lo contaste antes fue porque estabas aterrorizada, no porque seas una mala persona. Cuanto antes lo acepte Ben, mejor para todos. Mira, te voy a enseñar cómo está. Ha vuelto al gimnasio y está guapísimo.

Lo de Leia no era amor de madre, sino un hecho objetivo. En la primera instantánea que le mostró a Rey, tomada el fin de semana anterior en una visita de Han y Leia a su casa, Ben aparecía sonriente, con el cabello medio alborotado, sin haberse afeitado en un par de días y sentado en el sofá junto a su padre. Se veía tan relajado y contento que nadie adivinaría todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado. Lucía un jersey fino ajustado que dibujaba tan bien las formas que Rey adivinó sin problemas la musculatura que la tela cubría. Estaba muy en forma.

—Nada mal para alguien que hace unos meses se llevó tres disparos y estuvo al borde de la muerte, ¿verdad, cariño?

—Está muy bien. Parece contento.

—Lo está la mayor parte del tiempo, el trabajo le va viento en popa, pero está muy solo. Le vendría genial volver contigo, ¿por qué no lo llamas?

—Porque me dijo que no quería volver a saber nada más de mí.

—En pleno calentón. A nosotros nos dijo cosas parecidas y míranos. Si hasta ha aceptado acompañarnos a la presentación de una película de Han aunque odia esas cosas. Tú inténtalo, cariño, que sé que te va a ir bien.

—Leia, no lo veo claro.

—Bueno, pues mientras te lo piensas, te enseño a Chewie. Es un bicho, no me extraña que Ben esté como loco con él.

A Chewbacca el nombre le iba que ni pintado. Todavía se veía joven, pero se adivinaba que alcanzaría una buena talla final. En las instantáneas que Leia le mostró, se dedicaba a jugar con su humano, a dormir en su regazo o hasta a acicalarlo en la última, en la cual se empeñaba en pegarle un lametón a la cabellera de un Ben que se reía. Rey suspiró, le parecía estar observando la vida de un desconocido. En el fondo lo era, cada día más. Sus líneas eran secantes, el punto en el que se tocaban ya había pasado y en lo sucesivo sus caminos estaban destinados a continuar separándose.

—¿Verdad que es precioso?

—Mucho.

—Y el gato también.

—Leia —suspiró—, déjalo, de verdad. Ben y yo no vamos a volver. Si me has llamado solo para eso…

—No. Es verdad, tienes razón. Una cosa es lo que yo quiera y otra lo que decidáis los dos. Cuéntame, anda, ¿al final vas a hacer el curso ese de tasación que decías antes?


	26. Chapter 26

“Ya llega tu coche. Ha sido un placer tratar contigo. Disfruta tu premio - BL”. Rey se levantó del sofá de un salto y dio las gracias al tal BL, el miembro del equipo de Kylo Ren con el que había mantenido el contacto desde la sorpresa del sorteo. De manera milagrosa, los astros se habían conjurado para que le tocase a ella y ganara su encuentro con Kylo Ren. Desde el primer mensaje privado, BL le había explicado los pasos del proceso y había concertado con ella la recogida. Disfrutaría el lujo de que el mismísimo Kylo Ren la fuera a buscar a su casa y la transportara a la firma de libros. Durante el trayecto conversarían aunque el literato tenía derecho a negarse a responder a cualquier de sus cuestiones y, una vez en el evento, Ren se haría la foto con ella, le dedicaría el tomo de edición especial y se despediría de ella para atender al resto de lectores. Como último detalle de la campaña, dispondría de un cheque regalo para tomarse un café gratis a la salida. Sonaba mejor que bien.

Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo. No le terminó de agradar su reflejo, pero decretó que no podría solucionar nada ya. Su vehículo se aproximaba. Se puso el abrigo, salió a la acera y encontró una lujosa berlina de cristales tintados doblando la esquina y deteniéndose justo ante ella. Antes de dar tiempo a nadie a abrirle, se acercó a la puerta trasera y, según agarraba la manija, rogó no estar metiendo la pata y que aquel fuera el vehículo equivocado. Sin embargo, al encontrarse con la figura negra al extremo contrario del asiento trasero, sus miedos cesaron. Habían venido a buscarla.

—Bienvenida, Rey. Enhorabuena.

Kylo Ren venía ataviado con su clásico disfraz, incluso se había echado la capucha por encima de la parte trasera del casco. También llevaba activado el sintetizador que hacía imposible saber cómo sonaría su voz real. Rey no pudo evitar sentirse un poco defraudada, una parte de sí esperaba que le mostrara su verdadero rostro. El escritor le tendió la mano enguantada para un apretón de felicitación. Hasta el último centímetro de su piel quedaba cubierto. Así sería imposible obtener ningún dato sobre su identidad, lo único que podía adivinar es que, si aquel era su autor favorito y no un actor contratado como se rumoreaba, se trataba de un varón muy alto.

—Hola —murmuró con timidez. El coche arrancaba, por lo que se puso el cinturón de seguridad Temblaba de arriba abajo—. Gracias por organizar el sorteo, significa mucho para mí.

—Un placer. Pregunta lo que quieras, responderé a todo lo que me sea posible.

—Nada de spoilers, supongo.

—Supones bien.

—Está bien. ¿Eres tú de verdad? Quiero decir, ¿eres el auténtico Kylo Ren? Porque hay muchos rumores por ahí.

—Y no los entiendo —contestó pausadamente—, siempre he dicho que yo soy yo. Sí, soy Kylo Ren, el autor de  _ Los últimos jedi _ y el resto de novelas.

Rey asintió, debía aceptar su palabra como buena aunque no tuviera forma de constatar si sería cierta o no. Al menos su silueta coincidía con las demás veces que lo había visto en persona, en los escasos segundos que le había dedicado en las firmas en la Gran Manzana. Observó su vestimenta y se preguntó si estaría cómodo y si vería algo con su casco. Parecía un sith, o uno de los malos de la nueva trilogía. Quizá por eso, en honor a su propio nombre, los había llamado “Caballeros de Ren”. En cualquier caso, Rey se preguntaba cómo haría para no cocerse vivo ahí dentro.

—¿No tienes ninguna duda? —insistió Ren. Rey dio un pequeño respingo.

—Sí, perdona. Estaba mirando tu ropa y… ¿La diseñaste tú?

—Sí, quería que tuviera un toque a lo Darth Vader pero fuera distinta.

—Es interesante. Eres un hombre creativo —Ren hizo un gesto de afirmación—. Pensé que no iba a ganar, ¿sabes?

—Había muchos participantes.

—Eso también. Pero pensaba que, incluso en el improbable caso de que ganara, se repetiría el sorteo o se haría algún apaño para que no viniera yo.

—¿Por qué creías eso?

—Porque tú y yo tenemos alguien en común, alguien que está muy enfadado conmigo. Me lo merezco totalmente, pero… Pues eso.

Ren le preguntó de qué persona se trataba y, al oír que era Ben Solo, afirmó que se conocían bien. Rey insistió un poco y consiguió que le contara que lo había visto aquel mismo día, pero negó que Ben fuera empleado suyo. El autor también deseaba extraer información y se interesó por la relación que unía a Rey con Ben. Aun a riesgo de que la echara a patadas del coche en marcha, prefirió sincerarse y admitió que se conocían del concierto, donde habían peleado juntos para sobrevivir. A continuación, se había visto forzada a fingir que era su novia para que la mantuvieran al corriente de su estado de salud y la farsa se había ido alargando hasta que Ben había recuperado la memoria y se había enfurecido con ella.

—Sé que tendría que habérselo contado mucho antes. A lo mejor no al principio del todo, como decía él, porque estaba demasiado débil, pero sí poco después. Pero es que estaba tan bien con él. No era solo por sus padres ni porque te conoce aunque él piensa que sí, era por él. Tú lo conoces mejor que yo, sabes lo buen tío que es.

—¿Lo echas mucho de menos?

—Muchísimo.

—¿Estás segura de que estás enamorada de él?

—Hasta la médula —contestó enseguida con aplomo—. A lo mejor me aprovecho de ti, pero, ¿podrías decírselo cuando lo veas?

—No creo que sea adecuado que lo haga yo.

Rey suspiró y le dio la razón. Qué absurdo era estar malgastando su tiempo con Kylo Ren de esa manera. Siempre había querido conocerlo, reflexionó en voz alta. Si lo tuviera ante sí y le dieran unos minutos a solas, le preguntaría una y mil cosas interesantes no solo sobre Star Wars, sino también sobre el resto de sus obras. En cambio, allí estaba, implorándole para que le echara una mano con un asunto que era demasiado cobarde para arreglar ella misma.

—Si tuvieras a Ben delante, ¿qué le dirías? Imagínatelo, soy Ben, ¿qué me dices?

Trató de mirarlo a la cara, pero solo estaba aquel casco que ocultaba todas las facciones. Ni siquiera podía entrever los ojos de Kylo Ren, así era imposible. Intentó imaginar a Ben, creer que charlaba con él en lugar de con un escritor que había pasado a un segundo plano y se había convertido en un alcahuete improvisado. No resultó.

—Te lo agradezco, Kylo, o Ren, o como prefieras, pero no me sale.

—¿Por qué no?

—No se me da bien hablar con figuras enmascaradas, supongo.

—Comprensible.

Ren se retiró la capucha y llevó ambas manos a la parte trasera de su casco. Rey contuvo la respiración, no podía creer que fuera a quitárselo para ella. Ren presionó el mecanismo que accionaba el cierre y que provocó que el trozo inferior de la parte delantera se desplazase hacia arriba con un siseo, agachó la cabeza y la descubrió dejándole ver una cabellera de color negro azabache que retiró con la mano para mostrarle un rostro que conocía sobradamente. Rey ahogó un grito.

—¡Ben! Eres… ¿Eres Kylo Ren? ¿En serio? —Ben hizo un gesto de afirmación. Se veía expectante y demasiado serio.

—Kylo Ren no es un equipo ni una mujer. Soy yo y siempre me encargo yo mismo de los encuentros con fans. Tomé mi nombre, antepuse el apellido y jugueteé cambiando letras de las dos partes hasta que salió algo cuyo sonido me gustaba.

—Vaya. Cuando viste que salía mi nombre en el sorteo debiste de echar sapos y culebras. Miles de lectores apuntados y justo salgo yo.

—No hubo sorteo. —Rey abrió los ojos de par en par. Tenía que estar de broma—. Estaba deseando hablar contigo y no sabía bien cómo hacerlo así que, como estaba todo este tema de la firma y estabas como loca con Kylo Ren, decidí presentártelo. Menos mal que te apuntaste. Si no, habría tenido que hacer esto de verdad. BL también soy yo, por cierto: Benjamin Luke.

Tenía todo el sentido del mundo. De pronto, todas las piezas que Ben había ido dejando aquí y allá sobre Kylo Ren durante su convalecencia encajaban a la perfección. Vivía de “proyectos”, tenía un colaborador al que detestaba pero lo ayudaba a pulir su labor, gozaba de libertad de espacios y horarios y se había hecho de oro. A Ben le había faltado gritárselo a la misma cara que ahora contemplaba de hito en hito.

—¿Querías… volver a verme?

— Un par de veces estuve a punto de llamarte, me faltaba pulsar la tecla de descolgar, pero no sabía qué decirte.

—Entonces, ¿me perdonas?

“Di que sí”, pensaba. “Di que sí o me va a dar un infarto y me voy a morir de pena”. Ben se tomó un par de segundos antes de volver a hablar y no lo hizo con una respuesta directa, sino con otra pregunta:

—Contéstame a una cosa antes: ¿me lo habrías contado si no hubiese recuperado la memoria?

—En algún momento. Quería hacerlo, Ben, de verdad, pero era cada vez más complicado. No pretendía jugar contigo, ni burlarme de tus sentimientos, ni usarte para estar más cerca de tus padres y de Kylo Ren. No está mal que seas quien eres, negarlo sería absurdo, pero yo te quiero a ti.

—Comprendo.

Ben apartó el rostro y se puso a mirar por la ventana. Rey se preguntaba qué le estaría rondando por la mente y a cada instante la congoja le crecía en el pecho. Si Ben no contestaba pronto o si lo hacía rechazándola, no se veía capaz de continuar en el mismo habitáculo que él.

—Verás, las cosas han cambiado —arrancó al fin en tono desapasionado.

—Lo sé, pero es para bien, ¿no? —qué crispada sonaba, Ben debía de notar hasta la última gota de desesperación en su voz.

—No estoy seguro. —Giró la cara y la miró de nuevo con expresión seria—. No sé si le vas a caer bien a Chewbacca.

—¡La madre que te parió, Solo!

Qué bien sonaba su risa. Al escucharlo carcajearse fue consciente de lo mucho que la había echado de menos. Cuando Rey dejó de maldecirlo y darle cachetes y él controló su risa, le apeteció besarlo y así lo hizo. Ben colaboró con ganas y, cuando se separaron, le oyó un “te quiero” por primera vez.

—Lo sé —le respondió, socarrona.

—Muy bien, mi pequeña padawan. Estamos llegando, así que voy a tener que volverme a poner el casco y la capucha. Lo del cheque regalo para el café sigue en pie, probablemente estaré encadenado a la silla dos o tres horas.

—Pues las pasaré contigo. Quiero darme un baño de masas.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...y se acabó. Muchísimas gracias por leerme.

Ben se había ganado varios niveles nuevos de respeto para Rey. Durante las tres horas y media que el encuentro con fans había durado, había permanecido apalancado en su silla, con su disfraz completo de Kylo Ren sin retirarse siquiera la capucha, saludando, firmando, respondiendo a las mismas frases una y otra vez con educación y sin moverse ni solicitar aunque fuese un simple vaso de agua. Solo de verlo a Rey le resultaba agobiante. Era una situación tan monótona que ella y Poe, el cual había hecho las veces del chófer que la había recogido, se habían ido a tomar algo. A Rey le provocaba cierto sentimiento de culpa, pero al avisar a Ben, había levantado la cabeza del enésimo tomo de  _ Los últimos jedi _ que rubricaba y los había animado a divertirse. Él no podría. Era el precio que debía pagar por ser un narrador de éxito mundial.

Tan pronto como el gran Kylo Ren se despidió de los últimos afortunados, los tres se dirigieron al aparcamiento. Ben no tardó en despojarse del casco, los cristales tintados le conferían la privacidad necesaria para ocultar su rostro. Llevaba el cabello húmedo de haber sudado, debía de darle demasiado calor. Se peinó con los dedos, suspiró con gesto cansado y se acercó a Rey para besarla.

—¿Cómo has aguantado sin morirte? Yo habría necesitado ir corriendo al baño o a urgencias.

—Más hospitales no, por favor, pero lo otro te lo compro. En casa es lo primero que tengo que hacer, por poco romántico que quede.

Fiel a su palabra, Ben prácticamente saltó del coche y voló al aseo que había en el mismo garaje. Rey se quedó despidiéndose de Poe, el cual llamó a un taxi y salió a esperarlo en la acera. Estaban los dos solos. Ben no tardó en salir, se abrazó a ella y le pidió unos minutos para llevar a cabo otro asunto poco dulce pero muy necesario:

—Este traje es una pieza única. La camiseta de manga corta que llevo debajo es reemplazable, pero el exterior no. ¿Te importa que me ponga cómodo antes de presentarte a Chewbacca y pasar a mayores? No quiero que lo rompa ni lo llene de pelos.

Rey se lo concedió con un asentimiento. Lo de “pasar a mayores” le preocupaba. Ben estaría deseando acostarse con ella y ella no se veía capaz de algo tan íntimo todavía. Su primera vez no podía ser tan temprano, ojalá Ben se mostrara comprensivo con ella. Mientras él subía a cambiarse, ella se dirigió a la cocina cuyo frigorífico había vaciado semanas antes y se sirvió un refresco. Ahora que se habían reconciliado y tenían su primer encuentro en unas condiciones medio normales, se sentía nerviosa. Estaba poniéndose hielo picado cuando notó los brazos fornidos de Ben abrazándola por la espalda y besándole el cuello.

—Estás preciosa hoy. No poder guiñarte un ojo para sacarte los colores ha sido todo un reto.

—Podrías haberlo hecho, otra cosa es que me hubiera enterado. —Ben transformó los besos en mordisquitos que hicieron que Rey se estremeciera—. ¿Vas a disfrazarte siempre?

—No, en cuanto termine la promoción del episodio IX, se acabó. Voy a salir del armario y voy a decir mi nombre, aunque profesionalmente quiero seguir llamándome Kylo Ren.

—¿Sigue sin gustarte ser Ben Solo?

—No te equivoques, por primera vez en mi vida me encanta ser Ben Solo, pero Kylo Ren es como se me conoce por ahí y cambiar ahora sería una lata. Además, a mis padres les da igual. Los muy puñeteros no me habían leído, pero en cuanto cogieron por banda la primera trilogía de Star Wars, supieron quién estaba detrás.

—¿Y cómo es eso?

A Rey le intrigaba la revelación. Se giró y descubrió que Ben había cambiado sus aires de sith por un chándal. Juguetona, le echó la capucha por la cabeza, él se la retiró de un tirón y volvió a abrazarla. Parecía necesitar el contacto tanto o más que ella. Sin soltarla, le contó al oído la historia de Anakin Skywalker, un chico pobre de los Hamptons cuya madre soltera malvivía de servir a millonarios ociosos de la Gran Manzana. Siendo todavía un niño, Anakin había entablado amistad con la adolescente Padme Amidala, heredera de una gran fortuna que los rumores tachaban de maldita. Cada verano, Anakin y Padme habían reforzado su amistad y su complicidad hasta convertirlos en una historia de amor con una sonadísima boda de por medio que había escandalizado a la alta sociedad neoyorquina. Sin embargo, la pareja no era feliz. El carácter inseguro y controlador de Anakin pronto le provocó celos de Ben Kenobi, el joven tutor legal de Padme, reconvertido en su consejero al alcanzar esta la edad adulta. Los problemas se tornaron tan virulentos que una tarde, con Ben presente, Anakin había estallado y estrangulado a Padme.

—Padme estaba embarazada de gemelos, un niño y una niña. Pudieron hacerle una cesárea de emergencia y salvarlos, pero ella murió. Después, los Skywalker, unos granjeros parientes de Anakin, se quedaron con Luke, el niño, mientras que la niña, Leia, era entregada a la rica familia Organa. ¿Te suena?

—¡Qué cabrito! Sacaste la mitad de las tramas personales de ahí.

—En el momento en que diseñé las líneas generales de la trilogía, no tenía ganas de ponerme con ella. Me obligaba el contrato con la editorial y pensé qué, si no tenía tanto éxito como la primera, podría dejarlo ahí.

—¿Y esta tercera?

—Se me ocurrió cuando estaba escribiendo el episodio I y me dije “¿por qué no?”. —Alargó la mano y tomó la gargantilla que lucía Rey, la que él había encargado comprar a Poe—. Qué bien te sienta. El que te la regaló tenía buen gusto. Parezco un vagabundo a tu lado.

—¡Qué dices! Me gusta verte a gusto en tu casa. ¿Me presentas al otro habitante?

Chewbacca disponía de su propia habitación, que para algo a Ben le sobraba el espacio. Su cuarto se hallaba en la planta baja y se asomaba a la calle, la cual podía observar sin ser visto gracias a los cristales espejados de la propiedad. La sala era amplia, el gato gozaría de espacio para correr y saltar por ella, pero también contaba con tantos juguetes, camitas y recovecos que Rey no lo encontró a primera vista. Ben lo buscaba igualmente y lo localizó acicalándose en el interior de una caseta blanda en forma de tiburón por cuyas fauces se accedía al interior. Lo llamó con tono tierno, casi como si se dirigiera a un niño pequeño, el gato emergió de entre los dientes suaves del escualo de mentira y correteó hasta restregarse contra las piernas de su humano. Si ya era tan enorme y con un pelaje tan frondoso a los seis meses de edad que Ben le dijo que tenía, Rey se preguntaba qué tamaño alcanzaría cuando madurase por completo.

—¿Puedo acariciarlo? —pidió, entusiasmada aunque temerosa de que el felino la rechazara. Ben lo cogió en brazos y se lo acercó.

—Tiéndele la mano y deja que te huela. Los gatos tienen un olfato muy fino y es su manera de conocernos. Si le gustas, él mismo se ofrecerá, ya verás.

Titubeante, le ofreció el dorso a Chewbacca, que la olisqueó. A continuación, se revolvió, se puso en pie sujetándose en la sudadera de Ben y le estampó un testarazo en la mandíbula. Ben se echó a reír y se puso a rascarle lo alto de la cabeza al michino.

—Creo que huelo un poco a ti y me está marcando. El cabezazo es su forma de decir “eres de mi grupo” y pegarme sus feromonas.

—Te veo hecho un experto.

—Cuando era pequeño, en casa había otro gato: Yoda. —Rey enarcó las cejas, por algo el anciano verde y orejudo de la saga se llamaba así—. Echaba de menos tener una bola de pelo con su motor al ralentí y su lengua de lija.

Para estar más cómodos, se sentaron en un enorme puf que había junto la pared y Ben le explicó cómo ocuparse del animal, el cual pronto mostró que tenía un carácter dulce y cariñoso. El motor del que hablaba Ben era su ronroneo constante, ese “humano, continúa” con el que animaba a Ben a no dejar de mimarlo. A Rey también le permitió procurarle caricias y hasta le dedicó un toque con el hocico que Ben atribuyó a una búsqueda de información y un marcado menos intenso que el que había ejercido sobre él.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Rey mientras rascaba la barbilla de un Chewie de ojos cerrados e incesante ronronear—. ¿Crees que le gusto?

—No tanto como a mí y no tanto como sus ratones planos, pero ambas cosas tienen remedio.

Los ratones aplastados de peluche que abundaban por la sala fueron un éxito rotundo durante el rato de juego que le dedicaron a Chewbacca antes de que su energía bajara y ambos decidieran que era hora de cenar desde hacía mucho. Ben proponía pedir algo, pero Rey prefirió cocinar junto a él. Desde su primera visita a aquella vivienda, fantaseaba con la idea de trastear entre esos fogones mano a mano con su chico en una estampa totalmente doméstica. Con Ben en un atuendo tan informal parecía un sueño hecho realidad.

Qué bien se le daba a Ben trocear verdura en juliana. Se notaba que a menudo se encargaba de guisar él mismo. Ella no se veía tan hábil, a cada paso debía preguntarle dónde estaban las cosas y se perdía entre tanto armario repleto de elementos de primera categoría. Se quejó en voz alta mientras sazonaba el pollo para los taquitos que iban a hacerse y le sorprendió que Ben afirmara que tenía fácil solución.

—¿Me vas a dibujar un plano? Eres buen dibujante, tus ilustraciones son geniales.

—Mejor aún: viniendo mucho por aquí.

Sí, eso podía hacerlo. Sonrió solo de imaginarse allí, sin tener que abrir tres puertas para dar con la sartén adecuada, despeinada y portando solo la camiseta del pijama de Ben tras una noche de… No, para eso todavía faltaba mucho. Aunque el resto sí era factible siempre que Ben se mostrase comprensivo. De momento este se veía en su salsa mientras comprobaba la picante que aderezaría su plato. Le ofreció la cuchara de madera a Rey para que probase y esta decretó que sabía de maravilla. Les iba a quedar una cena fantástica. Dejó la cuchara en el portacucharas de la encimera, agarró de las caderas a Ben y lo besó.

—Si seguimos refrotándonos así, voy a querer pasar directamente al postre.

—¿Podríamos… —tragó saliva. Ella no podía ir tan deprisa—. ¿Te importaría que cenásemos antes? Además… eh, hay una cosa que debería contarte.

—Claro, era broma. Y si ese postre no te apetece por el motivo que sea, tengo varios sabores de Ben & Jerry’s en el congelador.

—¿No te importa?

—No es que no me importe. Me encantaría hacer el amor contigo, pero si no es el momento por el motivo que sea, no pasa nada. No tengo pensado volver a ser el blanco de un hacha, tres tiros ni una jeringuilla con rocuronio en lo que me queda de vida, tenemos tiempo.

Comprendía lo que Ben deseaba transmitirle, pero no llegaba a sentirse tranquila. Hasta el momento, su relación de pareja había estado sometida a demasiados condicionantes como para desarrollarse con normalidad, por no mencionar que en sus inicios había sido pura ficción. Ahora que ya no había excusas tras las que parapetarse y debía abrirle el corazón, temía que a él no le agradase lo que veía. No era más que una chica de barrio que ni siquiera sabía lo que era una familia y había volcado todos sus esfuerzos en estudiar para labrarse un futuro. No solo nunca había salido del país, sino que carecía de pasaporte. ¿Para qué sacárselo si nunca se iba de vacaciones? Tampoco había subido jamás en avión, su traslado desde Jakku había sido por carretera, en un coche de alquiler, una de las poquísimas veces que había conducido. Le faltaba tanto por experimentar.

Ben, por su parte, quizá había vivido demasiado. Tras el hachazo, su existencia se había vuelto nómada. La primera entrega de Star Wars que había redactado, la cuarta siguiendo el tiempo interno de la saga, había sido publicada cuando acababa de alcanzar la mayoría de edad. Desde entonces, aprovechando la movilidad que le proporcionaba su profesión, había pasado pequeñas temporadas por casi toda Latinoamérica, buena parte de Europa e incluso algunas zona de Asia-Pacífico. Le refirió su periplo a Rey con tono indiferente, casi aburrido. Era la perpetua búsqueda de algo que no podría alcanzar en ninguna parte porque debía surgir de su interior y allí no había nada.

—Estaba solo —resumió mientras degustaban los taquitos—. No tenía a nadie, mi vida era insignificante. Iba ganando dinero, es cierto, cada vez era más rico, pero no era feliz.

—¿Nunca estuviste con nadie?

—¿Te refieres a parejas? —Rey asintió—. Nada duradero que me animase a establecerme en un sitio.

—Pero entonces no eres… No, qué tontería. —Ben se inclinó sobre ella, no parecía comprender a qué se refería—. Que ya has… tenido relaciones con chicas.

—¿Sexuales?

—Sí —murmuró. Le avergonzaba hablar del tema dada su absoluta falta de experiencia.

—Sí, he estado con algunas chicas, incluso he experimentado con hombres dos o tres veces, pero me atraen mucho más las mujeres.

Rey lo miró boquiabierta, esa última parte no se la habría esperado. Ben hizo un gesto de indiferencia como para restarle importancia y explicó que habían sido encuentros de una noche que habían surgido de forma espontánea y le habían resultado placenteros sin más, nada como para construir algo medianamente estable. No se avergonzaba ni se arrepentía, pero ahora que estaba de vuelta en Gotham y comenzaba una relación sólida con una mujer que lo volvía loco, no buscaba nada distinto.

—Espero que no te importe. Ahora, con tanta prueba y tanto análisis, estoy más seguro que nunca de que estoy limpio, pero antes donaba sangre cada tres meses y con eso me aseguraba. Pienso volver a hacerlo cuando pase un tiempo aunque ya solo sea por motivos altruistas. Además, siempre he usado protección.

—De acuerdo. ¿Te importa que hablemos de esto luego? De mí y eso.

—Por supuesto, no es importante. Cuéntame, ¿cómo has estado este tiempo?

No había mucho que decir, más bien casi nada. Se había limitado a existir: casa, trabajo y alguna salida con Rose y Finn, de sujetavelas. Sus amigos eran muy amables y se contenían con ella delante, pero tener a Finn durmiendo en su casa cada fin de semana y saber que Rose y él estarían de fiesta privada en su dormitorio le resultaba complicado de digerir.

—Parece que me fastidia y no es así, de verdad. Los quiero muchísimo, son mi familia postiza, pero… Me faltaba algo. Cuando Finn se mude, se me va a hacer duro aunque ahora tú y yo hayamos vuelto. Porque hemos vuelto, ¿verdad?

—Estoy en chándal, hemos cocinado juntos y te he presentado al gato, yo juraría que sí. ¿Crees que Finn se mudará pronto?, ¿ha hablado de ello?

—Todavía no, pero no tardará. No sabes lo bien que les va. Da gusto verlos.

Era justo lo que ella siempre había querido, con lo que había soñado. Se abstuvo de mencionarlo en voz alta por no hacer sentir mal a Ben. Lo suyo tomaría la forma que debiera sin presiones, no podía agarrarse a los cuentos de hadas por mucho que Rose estuviera viviendo uno delante de sus narices. Ya había conseguido al chico perfecto, tocaba remar para conservarlo a su lado y suplicar que él también la quisiera cerca. De momento, el susodicho rebañaba los restos de salsa y trocitos de verduras de su plato y hacía un “mmmm” de gusto. Estaba centrado en el presente en lugar de comerse la cabeza como ella por cualquier tontería. O tal vez no. Tal vez él también le daba vueltas a la situación:

—Bueno, pues si Finn se quiere trasladar, tú podrías venirte aquí. Rose y él compartirán gastos, ¿no?

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Ben hizo un gesto de afirmación—. Pero llevamos muy poco juntos, ¿no te preocupa que esto no funcione?

—Es la forma de saber si somos compatibles domésticamente.

—Pero si no me conoces.

—Sé lo que necesito saber. Sé que no has tenido suerte al nacer y que precisamente por eso eres la tía más peleona del mundo. Desde pequeña llevas abriéndote paso y creándote tu propio sitio. Todo lo que tienes es gracias a tu esfuerzo, a que eres incansable. No te gusta la autocomplacencia, les restas valor a tus méritos porque tienes la autoestima baja y piensas que algo que en realidad es tan difícil podría haberlo hecho cualquiera. Te cuesta darte a conocer, muy poca gente sabe lo que hay dentro de esa cabecita preciosa porque te lo reservas para unos pocos. Pero esos poquísimos agraciados son las personas más afortunadas del mundo, porque eres una leona. Eres leal, fuerte, generosa y apasionada. Rey, eres una mujer increíble y compartir mi tiempo contigo es una fortuna enorme y un honor que ojalá pudiera expresar con palabras.

A ella también le faltaban las palabras después de esa antología de elogios que no sentía que se mereciera. La emoción contenida la hacía temblar y pugnaba por desbordarla en forma de lágrimas. Las primeras, de hecho, no pudo contenerlas. Ben las recogió de sus mejillas y Rey se levantó para sentarse sobre él, estrujarlo con fuerza y romper a llorar. Cómo lo había echado de menos, le dijo. Lo quería muchísimo, se veía tan poco para él y, al mismo tiempo, las semanas de separación le habían demostrado cuánto lo necesitaba y lo bien que podrían estar juntos.

—Solo tengo lo que ves —se lamentó una vez se sosegó un poco. Probablemente Ben no habría entendido nada de la perorata que le había soltado entre sollozos.

—No quiero nada más. Tengo la vida resuelta y eso me da la libertad de poder elegir a quien yo quiera sin pensar cómo voy a comer el siguiente par de semanas si la factura de la luz es un poco más alta que el mes pasado. Te quiero a ti, a la mujer que se partió la cara conmigo bajo la lluvia de balas, a la que no se movía de mi cama en el hospital y le abrió la cabeza a la enfermera demente que vino a matarme una noche.

—No me lo recuerdes. —Resopló y Ben lo encontró cómico—. Me gusta mucho tu risa, ¿sabes? Y cuando sonríes te brillan los ojos y se te ve lo buena persona que eres. Eres muy alto, serio das un poco de miedo, pero cuando te vi en el concierto me encantaste. No se me habría ocurrido acercarme a ti, ligar no es lo mío. No me alegro de lo que nos pasó, pero aquí estamos, ¿no? Y con lo de la autoestima baja, aplícate el cuento, que tú también tienes lo tuyo.

Antes de darle tiempo a negarlo, lo besó. Debía haber supuesto que no se quedaría en un juego de labios y lengua. En una breve separación para tomar aire, sus manos cobraron vida propia y le apartaron la sudadera a Ben. Este lo interpretó como una invitación para despojarse de ella y acto seguido coló los dedos bajo el jersey de Rey y acarició su abdomen y su espalda. Otra nueva pausa, el jersey voló. Ben había alcanzado el cierre de su sujetador y Rey estaba demasiado ocupada levantándole la camiseta para detenerlo. Ya le había descubierto el abdomen casi a ciegas cuando los corchetes se abrieron y Ben no tardó ni un segundo en tirar de la tela. Fue entonces, cuando sintió el aire fresco sobre la piel desnuda de su pecho, cuando Rey reaccionó y detuvo a Ben apartándolo un poco.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, pero no quiero… Prefiero no seguir, ¿no te importa?

—Claro que no, te lo he dicho. Desde que hemos llegado parecía que te preocupaba llegar a este momento. Dime, Rey, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Que nunca…

—¡Ah! ¿Es por motivos religiosos? —Rey sacudió la cabeza.

—Nunca he tenido novio como tal. Solo las típicas tonterías de instituto, ya sabes, uno o dos meses y ya está. Y luego, cuando me vine a la universidad a Nueva York, estaba siempre trabajando o estudiando. Ir al concierto de Tongue-tied fue un esfuerzo, tuve que ahorrar para comprar la entrada. No he tenido nunca ni tiempo ni dinero para estar con nadie y no quería hacer algo así con cualquiera. Tú has tenido tus líos de una noche y está bien, lo respeto, pero no es para mí. A lo mejor piensas que soy una mojigata o te fastidia, he oído a tíos quejarse de las vírgenes, pero es lo que hay.

Ben sacudió la cabeza y la peinó con los dedos. No se veía contrariado como ella se había temido, sino receptivo a sus palabras y abierto a compartir su punto de vista:

—Los tíos se quejan porque el porno les ha enseñado a esperar que una virgen esté a estrenar pero sepa comportarse como la más experta. No esperaba ser el primero, pero será un honor cuando llegue el momento y te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para que disfrutes y sea una experiencia inolvidable en el buen sentido. Hasta ese día podemos irnos conociendo íntimamente al ritmo que tú marques.

—¿No te importa? —Había sonado más incrédula de lo que le habría gustado, pero le costaba asumir que Ben se lo tomara con tanta naturalidad. Aunque ya habían parado, seguía notándolo un poco excitado bajo los pantalones de paño.

—Lo veo lógico. Yo ya estoy listo para lo que sea, así que eres tú quien tiene que elegir qué pasa cuándo. De hecho, el coito no tiene por qué ser lo primero sexual que hagamos, hay muchas otras cosas por las que empezar que puede que te resulten más fáciles. Ninguna tiene por qué pasar ni esta noche ni siquiera este mes.

—De acuerdo. ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa? —Ben se la concedió con un asentimiento y Rey notó que se sonrojaba—. Me gustaría verte sin camiseta.

Se levantó para permitir que se la quitara, Ben se la retiró con lentitud, se puso en pie y se acercó a ella. Sus cicatrices quedaban a la vista: la línea del rostro al pectoral, los disparos del vientre y del hombro. Rey las recorrió con los dedos. Como entendiendo lo que pretendía, Ben se dio media vuelta cuando hubo completado el periplo y le mostró el último impacto, el que había estado a punto de matarlo por la espalda.

—Parece que colecciono marcas —protestó.

—Pues déjalo aquí.

—Sí, señora. ¿Te quedas a pasar la noche? Podemos ver algo aquí o en la cama o hablar sin más. Recuerdo lo mucho que me gustaba hablar contigo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Te acabo de decir que no me voy a acostar contigo en una temporada.

Ben dejó caer los hombros, profirió un gruñido y se giró. Parecía irritado.

—Por favor, dime qué tengo que hacer para que una vez, solo una, te metas en la cama conmigo sin buscarle pegas a todo.

Puso los ojos en blanco y Rey se rio. Tenía razón.

—Perdona, pensé que a lo mejor no te apetecería. Te he dejado con las ganas.

—Pues me apetece. Vestida solo con mi camiseta del pijama tienes que estar buenísima y nadie dijo que deleitarse la vista fuera delito.


End file.
